Inexcusable Nature
by Just A Starving Writer
Summary: [SK][COMPLETE] After a 'short' hiatus from the Feudal Era, Kagome returns to find everything perfectly amiss. How can she save her friends and destroy evil without overly irritating a demon lord?
1. 1

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** This is what my bitchy muse considers amusing. In reality, it is merely a story conglomerate: a mixture of other story ideas that Ms. Muse came up with while on one drunken binge or another but either couldn't remember the details when she sobered up, or plain never had enough to start with. So the solution? Put all the ideas together in one story!  
I apologize in advance for the stupidity and goofiness of this piece. Send all complaints to my schnapps addicted muse as I have neither the patience nor self image to deal with them. And before you utter a word, I am well aware of the rampant OOCness.  
In the meantime, I will continue to obey the bitch's wishes and enjoy writing such a goofy story. Just remember, it has no depth or meaning, it is simply a stupid story.  
Enjoy if you can.

**_Updated 2.5.05:_** Deleted stand alone ANs (formerly chapters 19 and 27) in preparation for massive edit.

* * *

**Part 1: In the beginning**

If there was anything Kagome had learnt in a year of time traveling, it was that the well was a fickle mistress. So really, it should have come as no surprise when on the anniversary of her first trip to the Feudal Era, on her sixteenth birthday, it would stop working.

She had gone home to visit and spend the personal holiday with her family, whom she had been neglecting. However, the next day, fully prepared to continue the hunt for the Shikon jewel shards, she had an unexpected crash at the bottom of the present day side of the well. It didn't seem to matter that she still had a good quarter of the jewel in her possession, and it didn't seem to matter that she tried every which way to return to fulfill her duty. The well just would not take her back.

After a week of unsuccessful attempts, and one sprained ankle, Inuyasha returned to bring her back. He ignored her insistence that the well was not working for her and decided to test the theory for himself. He only succeeded in spraining her other ankle. Seriously offended and worried, Kagome spent hour after frustrating hour interpreting the well's previous antics in a sad attempt to understand what was happening. She could reach no conclusion, and apparently neither could anyone on the other side.

During the first few months of Feudal Era seclusion, Inuyasha was a constant visitor, always bringing news, updates on Jewel progress, jewel shards if the group had been lucky, and ideas on how to once again join them. Still, nothing worked. She had been consigned to the role of distant cheerleader and it was ill suiting.

Eventually, she got over the first symptoms of Time Travel Withdrawal and was able of resuming some of the life she had before the whole thing began. And so, for two years following the unexpected closing of the well, she studied hard and made amazing progress in her school work. It was quite the feat, actually, but in reality it was just a diversion to keep from worrying about the progress of the jewel hunt. After all, it was slow going for the remainder of the group without her to sense fragments. And, if you listened to the hanyou, it was hard even keeping spirits up without her around.

However, now that she was in her last year of school, so close to reaching the end of that particular journey, and at the top of her class none the less, she found herself unable to concentrate because Inuyasha, who had always made it a point to visit her at least once a month, hadn't been seen for well over five. Approaching her eighteenth birthday, she was sure that something was terribly wrong on the other side of the well and it distracted her to no end. The fragments of the jewel she held kept Naraku from using the full power of the Shikon, but what if he had the rest? Could they stop him then?

And so it was with a heavy heart that she found herself sitting on the edge of the well on her eighteenth birthday, feeling much older, much wiser, and still completely childish at being unable to aide her friends and fulfill her duty.

"Can't you see that I have to help them?" Kagome asked the well forcefully. "It's obvious something is wrong and I can't do anything here. I'm the only one that can save them and you know it."

She jumped in, as she had done at least three times a week since the ordeal started, and just as every time before, nothing happened. She landed at the bottom with a thump, that by now she had grown accustomed to.

"Please," she whispered, half in reverence to the spirits that controlled the well and half because her constricting throat would only allow it that much. "Please let me help them. I will do anything and everything to finish this. I will sacrifice myself if you just let me return and fix this."

She sat down and rested against the grimy stones, tilting her head up to focus on the ceiling of the well house.

"What do I have to do to prove that I will succeed?"

And, oddly enough, that seemed to be the magic phrase. Even as she watched, the wooden ceiling faded into the familiar blue magic swirl and soon she was deposited back into the well at a time five hundred years in the past.

She couldn't believe it, really. Had she known she was going to be making this trip, she would have brought her yellow bag. After all, it still stood at the ready inside the door of the well house, waiting for whenever it would next be needed. But no, she had not been prepared for this and therefore had nothing with her save her house keys, a few bucks, and the tiny, dull, and completely useless army knife keychain that Souta had given her as a joke. Come to think of it, she didn't even have the jewel shards.

"Shit," she said in exasperation, even as she climbed the vines up with a lighter heart. Reaching the top, she sat on the lip of the well and looked around, gaining her bearings and taking a breather. Though she had worked out as much as she could, there was simply nothing the same as well climbing.

"Well, good old well, if you want me to prove myself, I guess I just will." It was as much a reassurance to the spirits of the well as to herself. After all, considering her last words, she pretty much expected this to be a test of some sorts.

Taking off for the village, she went over her options. First thing, she would find Kaede and get updated on the shard hunt and hunters. And then, depending on the information she received, she would search out the shards or the shard hunters. Though she still held out hope that they were alive, she was preparing herself for the worst. It had been five months without word and that could only mean bad news.

* * *

Inside a grimy dungeon, two humans, a hanyou, and two small youkai were shackled to a roughly hewn rock wall that seemed to be more alive than they were. Though they had pretty much resigned themselves to being stuck in the dark and dismal place, a sudden spark of energy raced through them and the hanyou's ears swiveled and perked up. 

"Hey," Inuyasha began in a hushed tone from a throat that was sore from lack of use. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Yes," Miroku began. "Something has changed."

"She's back. Kagome is back." The hanyou's certainty left no room for doubt.

"But how did she get through the well?" Sango asked curiously.

For a second, everyone could only ponder the different mystical and magical means of unlocking locked magical time traveling wells. Finally, the fox child broke the silence.

"Maybe she asked it nicely?"

* * *


	2. 2

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.

****

****

**Part 2: Something Completely Unexpected**

"Thank goodness ye are here. We were afraid ye truly had died." It wasn't much of greeting and immediately told Kagome all she needed to know about the nature of the information she was about to receive.

"What has happened?"

"Perhaps ye had better sit down."

The story was told throughout the day and by evening, Kagome had been most thoroughly updated. The news was indeed bad: the shard hunters had been captured by Naraku's minions in an attempt to bring her out of hiding. There were no signs that they were still alive and no indications of where they were after the first declaration. Kagura herself had made the announcement to Kaede four months previously. Now it seemed everyone was just waiting.

This information told the young miko that her fears had been founded: not only did Naraku apparently have all the rest of the jewel shards, but her friends were presumably being held hostage.

"Well, at least Naraku still can't get my jewel shards..."

"Ye do not have the shards?"

"Nope. I didn't have them on me when I went through and I'm too scared to try going back. There's no way I'm gonna try going home til this is over."

"Ye plan to continue?"

"Of course. It's my duty and they are my friends. I can't let them suffer like this. I'll leave in the morning."

"I'll inform the villagers to gather the preparations. I'm afraid ye will have to go alone, but ye will not go unarmed. Your bow and arrows are as you left them and as well, ye have received something. Inuyasha brought it to me for safekeeping one night before the capture with instructions that it was sent specifically for your use."

Interest, excitement, and worry fought for dominance as the young miko remembered she had neglected to open her birthday presents before taking this unexpected trip to the past. After all, a present was still a present, even with threat of death and torture.

The old miko pulled a long wooden box from the corner of the hut and Kagome took it eagerly. She hesitantly lifted the heavy top and soon discovered inside the hay packaging a katana and a scroll.

"It's from a sword smith that heard of me. All it says is 'May an unexpected sword bring success when all else fails.' Huh. What an odd thing to say..." Exchanging the scroll for the katana, she ran her fingers lightly over the white sheath before drawing it out to examine the blade.

"Beautiful," she murmured as her eyes focused on the glittering sword. And her comment was true. The katana was a work in simple elegance. It was unadorned but the smooth lines more than made up for the lack. The dully shining white hilt was inlaid in black with the kanji for 'unexpected'.

"Well, unexpected sword," Kagome began while sheathing the sword once more. "You are beautiful, but I don't know how to use you and hope I never have to learn."

Setting the sword aside, the two mikos went over strategies well before calling it a night. Lying down on a mat in the corner, weapons within reach, Kagome faded into a half sleep that plagued her vision with images of the shard hunters suffering.

* * *

"She got the package." Inuyasha's brief statement once again broke the silence of the dungeon.

"What exactly is in the package?" Miroku asked curiously, his tone oddly out of place considering his present location.

"A katana."

"But Kagome can't use a sword..." Sango began.

"Yeah, but it's been taken care of."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"Totosai made it. He said 'it would suit her needs and personality perfectly.'"

"But...that means Kagome has a demonic sword..."

"And?"

"How can she possibly tap into its power, being human and miko?"

"Don't ask me. I just delivered the damn thing. Didn't even know he was making it."

"So strange..."

"Feh. Maybe it'll keep her from getting killed."

That thought was enough to throw everyone back into their own minds once more until Shippou once more broke the tension.

"Kagome with a !"

Such was the splendor of youth.

* * *

"Okay..."

The crossroads was still as indecisive as it had been ten minutes ago. Still, she could not make a choice. Both directions seemed to be calling her. Setting down her heavy pack, she decided now was as good a time as any to have a bite for lunch. Pulling out what the villagers had prepared for her consumption, she sat down in the fork of the road and thought over the options while sating her hunger. By the time she had finished the bit of precooked rice, she had decided that the right road swirling west was calling her a bit more strongly than the left road that ran due north. Lifting the pack back onto her already weary shoulders, she continued onward.

What a strange sight she must have been in Feudal Japan, what with her dark blue sweater, bright yellow skirt (thankfully longer than her former school uniform), white sheathed sword on her hip, bow held in hand with a full quiver strapped to her back, and heavily laden folded cloth that served as her bag. At least she had worn athletic shoes this time as she wasn't sure she could have resumed this former life of heavy walking in her usual flip flops (not to mention lime green didn't seem like a color that would go over too well in this time, though the bright blue of her present sneakers couldn't be too much better).

Perhaps it was because of this odd picture she made that the following events occurred. All she knew was that before she was even aware of the danger, she had been attacked. Regaining her feet as the demon circled her warily in the shadows, she ran into the woods. It was a stupid move, she realized too late as the unknown demon jumped onto her back, shredding the pack and spilling her supplies even as she fell to the ground.

The pressure on her back relented enough for her to roll around and face her enemy, who had already moved beyond her sight. The danger she was in became more apparent as sharp claws tore into her shoulders from above her head and she was blinded in one eye by blood from a gash on her brow.

She felt for the new sword, feeling that even though she had no clue how to properly wield it, any advantage would be helpful in this matter. Before she could strike against her attacker, she felt the claws dig further into her collar and the pain was almost intense enough to knock her out.

With one last burst of strength, she thrust the sword upward into what had to be the demon at her head and was rewarded with the feeling of it cutting into flesh and the heart wrenching cries of a dying being. Lifting herself to her knees, she was only able to take a glance at her dead assailant, killed by the sword still protruding from its throat, before she passed out from strain, exertion, and injury.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Sango asked her shackled companions.

"Yeah. Something bad happened to Kagome..." Miroku answered.

"But she's still alive," Inuyasha added quickly.

"Yes, of course she is. I just wonder why it is we can feel her so acutely now. It was never like this before." The monk had a point.

"Like I know." The hanyou also had a point.

"Maybe her miko abilities have grown stronger?" Sango questioned.

"Perhaps," the monk pondered and silence reigned once more in the mildew covered dungeon.

* * *


	3. 3

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.

****

**Part 3: Vaguely Familiar**

The girl could be called spoiled, that much was certain, the toad thought. She was dressed in quite possibly the nicest kimono in this sector of Japan and the protection she had come under was undoubtedly the best possible. How many other young girls could swear as much?

Still, she maintained an air of innocence despite her origins, despite her provisions, and despite her unlikely protector. If anything she was purer since her resurrection and, the toad acknowledged grudgingly after two and a half years overseeing the ward, her happiness was infectious. There was simply no denying the lure of the girl's bright smile and sparkling eyes as she picked flowers, still a favorite pastime after all this time.

But this, this was too much.

"She's alive!" Rin called out joyfully.

"Leave that filthy wench alone and come on or we will be late and the master will be angry," Jaken said reproachfully. Despite his affections for the child, there was simply no way he would allow her to bring another human with her. His lord would simply not allow it and he did not feel like being kicked cross country today.

"But we can't leave her here," the child continued as she pulled back the hair from the downed woman's face. "She's pretty. And she looks familiar."

"You are not bringing that dirty human with us."

"But Jaken..."

"But nothing! We are leaving!"

Thirty minutes later, the toad was stalking ahead of the small group as Rin led the dragon who was presently laden with an unconscious human female. The child really was spoiled.

"You are explaining this to Lord Sesshoumaru," the toad grumbled loudly.

"Yes! I will take care of everything!"

And Rin did just that. When they were finally intercepted by their master, she stated her reasons to the silently forceful youkai lord. When he made no action to stop her care for the woman, she gleefully jumped up and down before tending the wounds on her new patient. Finally, once the strangely dressed woman was bandaged and positioned a comfortable distance to the fire Jaken had started for her benefit, she retired to her usual place leaning against the two headed dragon.

As his retainer and ward slept peacefully through the night, the contemplative demon lord stared relentlessly at Rin's latest charge. It was not the first time the girl had brought back some injured creature to be healed, but this one was different. Between her manner of dress, her irrepressible aura, and interesting scent, he was certain the woman should be familiar to him. However, the answer was not forthcoming. He would simply have to wait for her to wake up for the mystery to be solved. Until then, he could risk resting.

* * *

Waking up was quite the hassle. Kagome had never been much a morning person but this was just hell. Her shoulders and neck were in tremendous pain and now more than ever she wished for her trusty medical kit and the blessed aspirin it contained.

"What happened?" she grumbled as she tried repeatedly to open her eyes and failed.

"You were attacked," answered a young childish voice from her right. Finally opening her eyes to the early morning sun, she was greeted by a vaguely familiar face. Brown eyes danced in a soft face surrounded by happily tousled hair.

"But I took care of you! You'll be perfect again in no time!" The child's smile was infectious, but still, Kagome had the eerie feeling that she had met this particular girl somewhere before.

"Thank you very much....um, who are you?" she asked with a crazy grin.

"I'm Rin! Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome. Where are we?"

"We're here waiting for my lord to return!"

"Oh..." That information was plenty for now. It was definitely nice to know someone else would be joining them shortly. After all, Kagome could barely protect herself, let alone herself and a young girl.

Examining her wounds, she was astonished that Rin had been so thorough in treating her. Everything was worked out right well, down to the proper herbs in the poultice. However, the pain had returned now that she was awake and that was something she could do something about.

Slowly and carefully climbing to her feet, she began looking for the herb Kaede had spoke of that could be boiled and drunk for headaches, and such. She had used it before when low on supplies and found it was almost as good as her aspirin tablets. If she could find it now, she would truly be thankful.

For the next hour, herself and Rin searched the surrounding area for the herb when at last it was discovered. She gnawed on a bit and rested her wounds while Rin prepared a fire. Water was acquired and before long, the oddly medicinal smell of boiling herb could be smelt.

"Ah..." Kagome sighed as she began sipping the strong brew. "Much better."

"You'll be leaving soon then?"

"Afraid so, Rin. I have a duty I must fulfill...if I can."

"What is your duty?"

"Have you heard of the Shikon jewel?"

"A little."

"I'm its protector."

"No, you aren't." The seriousness of her tone and the haunted look in the little girl's eyes were enough to send a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because," Rin continued. "She's dead."

"I'm not dead. I was just gone for awhile."

"But the fan lady said she was dead."

"Kagura?"

"Yes."

"Rin, I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama. I was stuck...somewhere else and have been gone for two years, but I'm back now and I will collect the jewel shards, I will save my friends, and I will kill Naraku." By the time she had reached the end of that statement, Kagome had stood as power flowed through her veins and she asserted her plan more to herself and the world than her child audience.

However, despite the strength of her convictions, Rin seemed hard to persuade. Doubt was clearly written on her expressive face.

"Okay, fine, don't believe me," the miko sighed as she resigned herself to the ground once more.

"Whatever you are going to do, you'll be able to get back to it in a day or so," Rin said as she returned to her usual happy carefree self. Kagome could only smile weakly as she accepted another cup of the steaming herbal brew.

It was a restful day and eventually the miko relaxed as her strength returned. She was still alone with only the little girl as company and as much as Rin seemed to enjoy talking, she did not discuss much of her life. All Kagome could get out of her was that she was the ward of a lord who would soon be returning to get her. The area they were in, for some odd reason, was considered safe enough to leave the child and injured woman alone and the mentioned lord had business to attend to elsewhere. Until he returned, they had to remain at the safety of the campsite.

It was unnerving how sure Kagome was that she had previously encountered the young girl and she was certain that the connection was important. However, answers were not forthcoming and she could only wait and hope the tie would make itself known before long.

Kagome had drifted into a soft sleep as evening approached, but was suddenly jerked away by a terrible nightmare sometime near midnight.

"No," she breathed as she shot up, adrenaline helping her to ignore the racing pain of her jerked wounds. It took a full minute for her to regain her bearings and then she was shocked once more to the point of her hand reaching for her bow.

"You are awake." The voice was unmistakable and no amount of time would ever cause her to forget this regal demon lord. Suddenly she remembered in a flash her previous encounter with a younger Rin and she felt stupid for having forgotten something so damned important.

"Yes," she answered though it was not a question.

The stared at each other for a good space of time before Kagome finally broke and pointed her gaze to her sword instead.

"That will not be necessary." Shocked eyes met his once more. Taking a minute to search for explanation in the soft planes of his face, she made a strange and great discovery. The demon lord did not remember her. For the moment, she was merely considered a curiosity and not the annoying girl who had shot at him before.

"Good," she sighed as she once again broke the gaze and released the white hilt of the katana.

"You cannot wield the weapon." Strange how despite the unwavering cool voice, the statement could be both an insult and an enquiry. The pompous bastard. How could he get away with that?

"No."

"Give it to me."

She shrank back from the command, practically hugging the sword despite its position at her hip.

"No."

If she thought the command was forceful, she was simply put to shame by the sheer power of the glare. Fumbling, she pulled the sword, sheath and all, from the sash she had tied at her waist, and handed it grudgingly to the pale youkai.

Taking his time to carefully examine the delicate planes of the blade, the demon lord experimentally slashed the air with it before returning it to her, hilt first. For such a dangerous being as him, the action was such a declaration of peace that her grin could not be hidden.

"What human carries a demonic blade." Strange how his questions never sounded like questions. Her good humor died quickly in the face of his poorly concealed dislike.

"It's demonic?" A stare was her answer. "I wasn't aware." That stare only hardened and she could feel its power even when she looked away.

"You leave in the morning." The cold tone of the order left her only the option to nod in agreement and she did thus. Finally, in a sad attempt to escape his scrutiny, she turned away and laid back down to try and sleep the rest of the night. Her rest was sporadic and throughout the night she could feel the eyes of the ever perceptive demon lord.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Inuyasha began in the dark of the dungeon.

"I don't," Shippou argued. "I feel...strange but not really bad."

"Me too," Sango commented.

"I as well," added the monk. "Something has most definitely occurred but it isn't necessarily negative, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

* * *


	4. 4

**

* * *

Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.

**Part 4: Identities and Personalities**

"Well, doctor, am I free to leave?" Kagome asked comically of the smiling Rin.

"Yes, all good now!"

"Great! Then I'll be taking my leave. Thank you all for your splendid hospitality."

Of course, that comment was spoken only at Rin. Who else in the group had done a damn thing? The demon lord seemed to take note of her pointed statement and his glare hardened.

Trying her best to ignore him, she slung the quiver over her shoulder, folded her precious few belongings into the tatters of cloth that still served as her bag while basking in the memory of her splendid little yellow backpack, and picked up her bow.

"Thank you Rin! Take care!" she yelled lightly while walking away, silently ecstatic that her life had been spared by her questionable company. Thank goodness for small favors, such as demon lords with no memories of annoying young mikos.

"Bye Kagome! Good luck with your quest!"

'Shit! My name!' Kagome thought as she winced and glanced quickly at the statuesquely standing demon lord. Something flickered across his eyes, but otherwise he still seemed pretty ignorant of her identity.

Thanking every deity in existence, she fumbled as quickly as she could out of the area and away from his prying eyes.

Unfortunately, her fumbling passage didn't take into consideration the terrain. Before she had even gotten out of hearing range of even the little girl, her adventure once again took a turn for the worst. For not the first time, she cursed herself for not having brought her trusty medical kit. After falling suddenly down a decently high cliff, there was no doubting that something was very wrong with her left foot.

"SHIT! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!!! For the last two years, not a thing goes right! Why is fate so content to mess with me????" Her tirade was cut short when she felt several eyes staring at her from above. There on the edge of the cliff was the group she had so recently departed: Rin who was eyeing her with childish concern, Jaken who was mumbling about stupid humans, and, she swore, a pale demon lord with a demented twinkle of amusement in his hard eyes.

* * *

"What's taking her so long? She's been back for a few days!" Shippou whined suddenly.

"Are you forgetting who you are talking about?" Inuyasha said grumpily. "Knowing Kagome, she's doing every stupid thing she can think of."

* * *

"You know me, wench." The cold statement shocked Kagome out of the thoughtful stupor she had fallen into after Rin had helped her bandage her swollen ankle.

"Well," Kagome began hesitantly, frantically searching her tired mind for an answer that would not give away her identity. She had the sneaking suspicion he would drop his honorable routine in a second if she lost her appeal as a mystery. In the end, she decided appealing to his vanity had the highest probability of success.

"You are a lord. Of course I recognize you." Ah! What a splendidly crafted lie!

"Cease your prattling, woman. Tell me or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Her pride was instantly squashed and her shoulders drooped in defeat.

"You really don't remember me?" she asked with a sigh. It was kind of disappointing really. She had at least hoped that she had made more of an impression on the demon. How often did he have girls shoot him? 

"I do not waste time with humans."

"Hmph," she grunted in a mix of agreement and disagreement. He was such a hypocrite. How else could one explain Rin? His glare immediately squelched her observation.

"Fine," she groaned as she rose to her feet with bow in hand. Quickly stringing an arrow, she pointed adamantly at his cold face. "Do you remember now?"

His blank but somehow annoyed face answered her question negatively.

"Gah!" she moaned as she fell once more to the ground, straining her injured ankle in the process.

His pointed glare told her in no words to cease her fussing over the pain and answer his query quickly.

"If you can't figure it out, why should I tell you?" she asked with a sudden burst of confidence that seemed to come from out of nowhere. In the end, she blamed the sword. Perhaps a lot of Inuyasha's problems with overconfidence resided in the big sword he carried. Having a powerful weapon surely granted her some borrowed power.

"You will tell me." Such a powerfully annoyed command in that unfailingly calm voice yet again. She looked at him in awe of his amazing vocal talent.

"You want to know? Fine, but you have to answer a question of my own." An angry twitch in his otherwise still face told her to get to her point quickly. "Do you know where your half-brother is?"

That certainly threw him for a few seconds. His invisible anger diminished under his invisible confusion. Finally he looked on her again with a speculative glare.

"Gah! You surely can't mean you still don't remember me!"

A pointed look once again answered her.

"No," she refused adamantly. "I've given you enough clues." Yes, this outburst surely had to be the fault of the white hilted sword at her side that seemed to be thrumming with power.

"Wench." How strange that one word could be so many things: threat, comment, command.

"No. I thought you were smarter than this. It's really disappointing."

Before she had even realized the words had been said, she was in the air, dangling at least a good foot off the ground by the strong insistent hand crushing her throat. Though she was certain he would not kill her til his curiosity had been sated, there was no denying her fright at the display of power. Perhaps that was why she reacted as she did, on instinct with no recollection of how or why.

The sword had found its way into her hand and even as he tightened his grip on her tiny neck, the elegant blade rested at the base of his throat, her trembling hand causing the sharp point to draw blood in a tiny wavering scratch. He dropped her without a word and walked away.

"Kagome?" The child's voice brought her back to the moment as she uncrumpled herself and sat in a slightly more dignified manner that rested her throbbing ankle.

"Yes Rin?" she asked, wiping the incident with the demon lord from her countenance.

"What were you and Lord Sesshoumaru doing?" Ah, the innocence of children! How she dearly missed Shippou...

"We were just talking Rin."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this..." a tired hanyou began again.

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha," an angry fox child retorted. "You always have bad feelings."

"And yet you failed to see the trap that put us here..." a monk added thoughtfully.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Kagome took no pride in wiping the tiny speck of demon blood from the point of her sword. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to dip the entire damn thing in disinfectant so she could expunge it from her memory. True, the blade had spilled blood before, but this was different. There was most certainly something wrong with this.

"I think the sword is clean," Rin said, obviously bored with the miko's preoccupation.

"Not clean enough," Kagome mumbled as she continued buffing the edge in a desperate attempt to polish off some speck of imaginary blood. She was concentrating so hard on her task that she failed to notice the approach of her 'doctor's' protector.

All at once she felt her miko senses kicking in as her hand suddenly grasped the sword hilt and she spun around. She was in such awe over the tiny scrape she had inflicted on the arm of a slightly surprised demon lord, that she almost failed to notice a very important fact.

"Kagome! You're glowing!" Rin's exclamation brought her attention to the fact that not only was her body indeed surrounded by a pink light but her katana as well. The victim of her surprise attack lifted his slight wound to his eyes and watched in poorly concealed amazement and irritation as blood poured from a cut that should have healed as soon as it was made.

Kagome's eyes miraculously widened even more right before she fainted dead away, half from the sheer excitement of the event and half from the realization that she had stood heavily on her injured ankle that was very angry at her concerning her continued abuse.

When she returned to reality a few short moments later, Rin was leaning over her.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah," she grumbled as she sat up rubbing her aching head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I fainted, honey. I was surprised, that's all." Really, she was trying to convince herself of this fact more than the child.

Still trembling with fear and excitement, she chanced a look at the silent demon lord. As usual, he was relentlessly staring at her. However, even her untrained eyes could pick up the subtle difference. Something had changed. She still didn't think he suspected her identity, but his impression of her had certainly changed. No longer was he looking on her with curiosity bordering his cool indifference and dislike.

Nope. Now the regal lord was caught in between awe, respect, and pure contempt. She gulped nervously.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"You will tell me who you are now." There was no chance she could deny his command now. Not when he used this completely overpowering tone.

"Kagome. I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Until two years ago, I traveled with your half brother."

* * *

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha fumed.

"It can't be that bad," Sango said though she was blatantly lying for everyone's benefit.

"You can feel it! It's bad. Very bad. That bad."

Miroku only sighed as Shippou whimpered in fright.

* * *

Taking information in stride was apparently very important for this particular demon lord. After a good few minutes to digest this information, he took his damn sweet time to stare at her with renewed vigor.

"Impossible," he finally commented.

"What?"

"The wench is dead."

"But I'm not!"

"You are not her."

"But I am!"

"She is dead."

"I am NOT dead!"

"Unfortunately, thus you cannot be her."

"ARGH!!!"

A blankly livid demon lord suddenly towered over her, effectively stopping her angry tirade.

"Wench, you will cease your stupid insistence that you are the dead."

She could only nod in frightful agreement. Thinking about it later, she realized that she never disobeyed the command to begin with. After all, she never insisted that she was dead.

Once the situation had cooled significantly, a thought occurred to Kagome. It was just too much to sit on and it took no time at all before the question popped out of her unsuspecting mouth.

"How do you know she died? I mean, why does it matter to you if one silly miko died?"

The quiet spread out for so long, she assumed it was the extent of her answer.

"That miko was the only one who could have stopped Naraku."

Stunned silence followed the declaration for hours.

* * *

"I'm so confused," Shippou moaned.

The other prisoners nodded in mute agreement.

* * *


	5. 5

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.

**Part 5: Concerning Control**

"You never answered my question," Kagome said suddenly after a few good hours of solid nothingness. Even Rin had been afraid to speak and had chosen instead the safety of a local field of flowers. Of course, Kagome was infinitely jealous, but his pointed looks made it quite obvious she was not allowed to join the child in escape.

"My question," she rambled on despite his glare. "I wanted to know if you knew where I could find Inuyasha."

"What business is it of yours."

"Eh..." It was so difficult answering this without falling into the previous heated argument. "I have something to discuss with him."

"The half-breed is currently indisposed."

"You mean imprisoned."

Ah! The glare had returned with full force yet again!

"Do you know where he is imprisoned?" she continued. After all, the irritated demon lord was the only source of information she had available. Despite his reluctance to answer and her repugnance of his company, it was certainly a profitable endeavor if he actually did know anything.

"In Naraku's stronghold, I presume."

"Well, of course."

Was she ever the proud recipient of the 'most evil glares received within an hour' award...

"And can you enlighten me to that location?" Hell, if she was going to die at his frustrated hands, she might as well have been doing her duty.

"What are your intentions."

"To rescue him, of course."

"Hn." The noise sounded eerily like a disbelieving snort. She narrowed her eyes in insult.

"I can do it and I will do it." Her voice was rising with her pride. Ever sick of being underestimated, she was no longer in the mood for this arrogant youkai.

"You will die." Such a bold declaration and yet he made it in such a calm, unfazed voice.

"Maybe," she allowed as the seriousness of the situation set upon her once more. "But it's a chance I'll have to take."

She could see it in her mind even as her companion stared relentlessly at her. She would squash the evil hanyou, restore the jewel, and rescue her friends, all by herself. And that would show them that she was no longer a weak child. She was, after all, an adult now and surely that had to mean something.

"Put down your sword, wench." The command broke through her reverie swiftly. Sure enough, bringing her eyes back to reality, she saw that she had indeed drawn the katana and was currently pointing it at the aggravated lord. Dropping the sword in repulsed surprise, she took a step back with wide eyes.

Picking up the discarded blade, the youkai examined it with renewed interest. After long consideration, he looked back to the miko who was currently rolled into a ball and rocking on her toes.

"You are not controlling it." Of course, that was blatantly obvious. Still, she managed to agree mutely.

"It is controlling you." Hmm, that was quite the interesting deduction.

"It responds to your stronger emotions."

Now that really was interesting, and her dumbfounded face must have said as much.

"Foolish," the demon lord scoffed while throwing the blade back at her with expert aim. She could only stare at the still wavering blade as it stuck in the ground a scant few inches before her feet. "It is foolish to grant such power through such weakness."

"But...I can't carry the sword then!" she exclaimed as she understood exactly what was going on. "If it responds for me every time I have a strong emotion...o goodness, who knows what it'll make me do!"

She was frightened but Kagome could swear there was amusement hidden in the demon lord's eyes. Now that just pissed her off.

"Hey! Since when do you have a sense of humor?! You arrogant jerk! It's not funny!" she chastised him openly, her blood boiling in indignation. When she realized she had taken hold of the katana's white hilt again, she stopped suddenly and took a deep breath.

"No, it is not humorous," he allowed, even though he still had yet to wipe the satisfied smirk from his face. "It is foolish and interesting."

Righteous anger slammed through her and straightened her backbone as soon as he had made his snide little comment. She was unable to resist the beautiful call of the sword and in an instant it was in her grasp, blade at his throat as she looked down on his slightly tensed form.

"You find this foolish?" she asked harshly, eyes following the line of the katana down into his. But still, his amusement remained, although it was slightly tainted by annoyance.

"No, wench, I find you foolish. A foolish coward."

"And what makes you say that?" she asked as the blade pressed into his throat, drawing blood.

"You hide your identity like a coward and carry a sword that controls you."

"I have told you my identity and it would be rude to refuse the sword that was given to me. And, anyways, you should have more respect for the girl who threatens your life."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he finally tired of her insolence. He grabbed the blade and forcefully removed it from her grip, tossing it aside in favor of her neck. Pinning her easily to the ground, he noticed with satisfaction the overconfidence had abandoned her eyes.

"And you, wench, should have more respect for both the dead and the demon who threatens your life."

Releasing her, he was actually impressed when she immediately hopped to her feet (or foot rather as she so heavily leaned on the uninjured one that the other was practically useless), retrieved her katana, hastily picked up her belongings and bow, slung her quiver once more over her shoulder, and began to leave the campsite.

"Thank you for your ward's hospitality. However, I have a duty to perform and I have no time nor respect for arrogant jerks who doubt both my identity and my purpose. Goodbye."

With that said, she stalked proudly away. He could only stare after her and then listen as she bid Rin farewell in the nearby field. Deciding that it would be best to keep an eye on this troublesome human, he only allowed her to get to the borders of his senses before gathering his entourage and following her.

* * *

"She's worried. What is she worried about?" Miroku pondered from a dark dungeon.

"Gee, I wonder, stupid. Could it be because she's alone, being sought after by our most powerful enemy while we have already been captured?" the irate hanyou cut back in retort.

"Quiet, Inuyasha!" a tired fox child yelled. "He means she is more worried than usual!"

"I knew that!"

"Doubtful," mumbled a weary demon slayer.

"What did you say, Sango?" the irritated half breed asked in accusation. He only received an angry glare in response.

No one else bothered to continue the conversation.

* * *

Limping onward was making her progress slow, but Kagome knew she was at least going in the right direction. Somehow, she could sense Naraku, whether it be by jewel or something else. And where that evil hanyou was, her friends were bound to be.

Since there was really not much to do and no one to talk to, she took to delving into her mind, thinking over the events that had happened thus far during her journey and pondering over the new problem of the katana.

She did not like having a weapon that not only could she not control, but controlled her instead. It was ridiculous and dangerous and it led her to ponder the sanity of the sword smith who had made it for her. Who was he and how did he know her well enough to forge a katana that was suited to her moods? She couldn't deny the lure of the weapon and the sense of it. After all, her emotions were also responsible for powering the arrows she formerly fired.

Perhaps it was because she was so immersed in thought that she did not see or sense the demon coming. However, for once her luck perked up. A running figure stopped right in front of her, swirling dust around them both as he demanded her attention.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

It took her a minute to remember the fur clad, pony tailed wolf demon standing in front of her, and then she was so thankful she threw herself into his strong arms.

"Kouga! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Kagome, so am I," he said from the confines of her hair as he proceeded to hug the hell out of her. She could only hope he would remember she was only human before he squeezed her to death. "I thought you were dead."

"..."

"I was so worried when that wind bitch told me she had killed you..."

"I am so going to get her..." Kagome mumbled before reassuring him. "Don't worry, I'm not dead. Not just yet."

When he had finally finished verifying her existence, he pushed back just enough to put his hands firmly on her shoulders and take his eye over her.

"You're...older," he almost whispered as he once again took in her figure.

"Um, yeah, two years will do that to a girl."

Exchanging shoulders for hands, he kissed the tops and locked his eyes on hers.

"So have you returned to be with me?" he asked completely seriously. She averted her gaze, afraid to hurt the wolf's already overexposed feelings.

"Um, no, I came back to save the day." This statement, followed by a soft self depreciating laugh, only served to prove her identity, and somehow her love, to this demon. He kissed her hands again as she tried to remove them from his grasp.

"Um...Kouga, I really have to go. My friends won't save themselves, apparently."

* * *

"Someone is talking shit about me," a hanyou growled from inside a dark dungeon. His companions rightfully ignored him.

* * *

Finally extracted herself from Kouga's grip, she began onward, but the wolf followed dutifully like the canine he was. Knowing he would continue until he felt the urge to leave, she figured she might as well pump him for information while he was there.

"Do you know where Naraku's castle is?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Afraid not or I would already have attacked him to get my jewel shards back. Kagura finally stole them from me about a year ago."

"I'm sorry," she said with empathy.

"It's nothing. I'll kill them soon enough." She nodded in mock agreement. Sure he would...

"And then we can be together, Kagome." Sure they would...

"But not until after I kill Naraku and that bitch Kagura." Uh-huh.

"My pack is catching up. I'll see you later, Kagome. Next time you see me, I'll bring you Naraku's head." Sure he would...

"Good luck and good bye, Kouga!" she yelled instead as the wolf sped off into the distance, followed by his two lackeys who shouted their friendly greetings before attempting to catch up to their leader. Though he was shardless, he was still incredibly fast. Damn youkai and their speeding abilities.

She was only able to release the breath she had been holding during the oddly stressful encounter before she felt another demonic presence. Pulling an arrow into her bow, she aimed in the general direction of the feeling just as a familiar white clad demon lord walked into her clearing.

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance as she reluctantly stashed her arrow back in the quiver.

"I, Sesshoumaru do not answer to you."

"Hmph. Then stop following me."

"You jest."

She glared at him before her anger faded into slight irritation.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, deciding to play his little game if only to have the chance to further piss him off. This particular demon really needed to be shaken down a few notches.

"These are my lands. You are the one who is trespassing."

"Well excuse me!" she retorted sarcastically. It was so hard to get anywhere with this jerk.

"Hn." Apparently, he wasn't much one for forgiveness.

"Fine, I'm leaving." As she turned to depart from his poor company, an irresistible pressure on the back of her neck kept her from getting too far.

"You will leave when I let you, wench."

"eep!"

"Seeing as how you continue to disobey..." This couldn't be good.

* * *

"Oh crap," Inuyasha groaned while his companions thought similarly.

* * *

"I am left with one option."

Kagome could only gulp in fear and anticipation. What horrible punishment would this demon come up with?

"I must show you out of my lands personally to ensure you cause no more trouble."

"But I have to be here! I can feel them!"

"Foolish wench, Naraku could never be in my domain."

"Oh suck it up and listen to me! He's here, I know he is! And whether you like it or not, I will find him, even if that means trespassing in your lands, because I really don't give a damn what you think."

That rant must have really angered him because now her feet were clearly a good foot off the ground. However, his glare gave her hope. After all, she was still alive.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it already. Otherwise, let me go so I can do my job." Her exasperation and irritation made his glare harden before he released her and she fell in a crumpled heap to the ground.

"Evil arrogant pompous jerk..." she mumbled as she massaged her aching ankle that had strained on impact. Said jerk only ignored her as he walked away. He didn't get far before a smiling Rin skipped up to Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Hello again, Rin."

"Did you hurt your ankle again?"

"Eh...maybe..."

It was so odd how the child could look so much like a reproving mother. Made one wonder how many times she had tended injured things.

"You should come with us. I can take care of you again!"

"I don't think so..."

"Rin." The cold voice broke her stumbling refusal and she was almost glad to hear it if only so he could also refuse her company. His next words only made her dislike the demon lord all the more.

"Help the miko onto Ah-Un. She is coming with us."

Shit.

* * *


	6. 6

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.

**Part 6: Explanation and Contemplation**

Seeing the world from atop a feather high in the air surely lent some bit of unnatural light to the pictures one saw. But this...this was just too strange to be real.

It appeared the girl had finally returned and, oddly enough, was heading straight for Naraku's hidden fortress. But, if that was not strange enough for one's taste, Kagura also had to consider the sword at the young woman's hip that was pulsing with energy that the wind youkai could feel even from this far. How did the miko acquire such a powerful weapon?

Of course, those tidbits of information were nothing compared to the reincarnation's unlikely companion. Somehow, and Kagura wasn't sure she wanted to know the specifics, the girl had aligned herself with none other than her imprisoned hanyou's half brother.

This would surely not set well with Naraku. After watching the small group for a few minutes, the wind youkai took off for her master, dreading telling him the bad news.

* * *

The door to the dungeon opened suddenly and the inhabitants couldn't help but look at the intruder. Never once since they had arrived in the dismal place had someone come at a time other than to deliver the disgusting meals each day.

A baboon clad Naraku assaulted their vision and immediately the Inuyasha was flailing against his shackles.

"I trust my minions have been meeting your needs?" the evil hanyou began innocently enough, ever the gentleman.

"Go to hell!" someone, anyone, yelled in retort.

"Tsk, tsk, that is not proper language. After all, I only come for information."

"We've told you all we will," Miroku stated blandly, hiding his anger quite adequately behind his serious face. His religious training did have some uses.

"Yes, but I have new information that was...unexpected. It seems your miko has returned and is currently seeking you."

All eyes sparkled a bit at the verification of their suspicions.

"But you already knew that. What I find interesting is her choice of companion."

"Kouga..." Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"Tsk, tsk, have more faith in the girl, Inuyasha. She has chosen a far more powerful ally that you will no doubt appreciate."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, didn't you know? Your little miko is traveling with your brother."

Stunned silence followed that declaration and Naraku only chuckled as Inuyasha began to growl.

"Don't be so shocked. I'm sure the girl only has your rescue in mind. There could surely be no other reason for their alliance."

The crafty bastard could weave ideas into minds with astonishing ease and it took only a few seconds for Inuyasha to see exactly what the evil hanyou was getting at. The idea only made him laugh.

"You think Kagome...and HIM?" His laughter bounced of the walls of the dungeon and was joined by the soft chuckles of both the monk and the demon slayer. Though the fox child was still clueless, even the fire cat seemed amused.

"Naraku, you are stupider than I thought," Inuyasha was finally able to state once his mirth had abated.

"Or perhaps he is just incapable of understanding the purity of Kagome?" Miroku mused thoughtfully.

"Regardless," Naraku continued with obvious hatred. "The girl is approaching and you will see for yourselves before I kill you all."

He left as suddenly as he had entered and the former shard hunters were left with their thoughts once more.

"So Kagome is traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou began hesitantly.

"Sounds like it," Sango commented.

"That would certainly explain a lot of the feelings we've been receiving from her. Fear, worry, anger, irritation..." Miroku added.

"Yeah," Inuyasha allowed.

A pregnant pause filled the room as everyone considered this latest twist.

"Naraku was just screwing with us, right?" Inuyasha asked with slight consternation.

"Of course!" Sango said with indignation on behalf of the missing miko.

"Still," Miroku began, that old lecherous sparkle returning to his eyes. "It does make you wonder how they began traveling together."

"Pervert!" screamed the hanyou and the demon slayer.

* * *

Since the arrogant youkai lord showed no signs of stopping as night approached, Kagome took control of her situation and fell asleep stretched on the dragon steed.

She woke sometime during the night, in a heap on the ground in front of a warm fire. Glancing around with sleep clouded eyes, she spotted an unconscious Rin leaning against her dragon pillow with Jaken a short distance away. The demon lord was not in immediate sight.

Taking advantage of her solitude, she rose, stretched damn near every muscle in her body, and combed her hair with her fingers before adjusting her skirt and sweater. They were looking a little worse for wear and could use a good wash now and a good mending soon enough. In fact, she could use a good wash now. Listening carefully, she picked up the sound of running water and took off gingerly with her weapons in tow to bathe.

After a refreshing 2 hour long bathing and clothes washing session, she returned to the camp feeling infinitely better about the whole adventure thus far. After all, she had discovered a new source of power, made a strong ally, and was approaching the hidden stronghold of Naraku, all with minimal difficulty.

Returning to her spot by the fading fire, she tried to sleep but found her mind far too energized to allow it. Instead, she decided a little bit of shooting practice would calm her, and be extremely practical considering how long it had been.

Creeping back to the river, she found a suitable tree and began her sorry attempts to hit her target. It took awhile before she was back up to her previous level of expertise, but her confidence was boosted tremendously. Now she could rely on the bow, something she could actually control, for protection.

Speaking of which, she cast aside the bow in favor of the white hilted sword at her hip and adjusted her hand into an imitation of the grip she had seen her lordly companion use. Perhaps she could learn how to control the blade and not the other way around. It was just disconcerting having a weapon that acted on her behalf.

Experimentally thrusting the katana at an invisible enemy in front of her, she took glee in the beauty of the action as the blade caught the moonlight. It truly was a work of art. She tried again and again, dancing more than fighting with the blade, trying to bend her body to mimic the graceful movements the sword seemed to make no matter her efforts. Surely, she was a silly spectacle, but at least she was entertaining herself. And anyways, those years of ballet she had taken as a kid were finally coming in handy. It was a nice thought.

Once she had thoroughly exhausted herself in body, she dragged herself, sword in hand, back to camp. The girl and retainer were still soundly asleep but they had been joined by a silent watcher. He acknowledged her return with a look before his eyes fell to the katana. Suddenly, he was in front of her, his hand adjusting hers on the hilt of the sword.

"If you feel inclined to keep the weapon, hold it properly," was his reproach as he walked back to his previous spot overseeing the child and youkai. She tightened her grip in anger but engrained the position of her hand into her memory. He may be a poor teacher but she was an excellent student.

* * *

Walking for hours with a silent demon lord really didn't do much for conversation. So, in a desperate effort to relieve some of the boredom that was setting upon her, Kagome began going over her responsibilities once she returned home.

Home...how she missed it already! Sure, it didn't have the adventure of the Feudal Era, but it was comforting, familiar, and, most importantly, HOME. Even school couldn't get her down. Well, maybe it could a little.

However, school would be over soon. Or at least it would be if she could get this business with Naraku fixed quickly. This close to graduation, it was just plain cruel to mess up her attendance again. Surely, Fate was screwing with her. Perhaps it was karma...but what horrible thing could she have done in a past life that made having this pompous bastard as a traveling companion justifiable? Whose puppy had she murdered in her previous incarnation that punished her so?

Maybe it was Kikyou's fault...Sure, the miko hadn't done anything wrong when she was alive, but could her deeds accomplished when dead follow her soul onto the next reincarnation? That wasn't such a happy thought. Though Kikyou had already redeemed herself enough in Kagome's opinion, she wasn't sure if the Fates were all that pleased with the soul stealing undead miko.

Deciding that her current train of thought needed to be derailed quickly, she turned her attention once more to her upcoming graduation from dreaded school. After working her ass off for the past two years, she had managed to make decent grades. She might even get into the university.

After ticking off what homework she would need to complete when she returned to the future, she began going over her choice of topic for her history thesis. It was both a bother and a blessing to have so much of her grade resting on one long research project, but at least she had a benefit: she was now every bit of history as that which she studied. Writing a fifteen page thesis on the legend of the Shikon no Tama and how it influenced Japan was going to be a breeze, if she could only remember to use actual references instead of relying on her own experiences.

When her eye was caught by the slightly waving hair of her leader, her mind once more drifted from its present topic and shifted onto her companions.

She had seen Rin very few times during her stays in the past two years ago. She knew next to nothing concerning the child except that she was extremely happy, resilient, and over fond of her lord. Said lord didn't seem to give a damn about his worshipping ward, though he surely must have given that he had neither killed her nor left her somewhere in the woods.

Jaken was laughable. Hell, her fifteen year old self had beaten him up but a few days out of the well. Still, the toad was unfailing in his loyalty to the lord and had a soft spot for the child. It was endearing really and she decided then and there to show the toad more respect.

As for the lord and master...he was odd. They had met on bad terms, what with him attempting to kill her and all, and even though he had proven his disinterest in actually killing his brother, there was still a seething dislike between the siblings. Knowing that, Kagome found it difficult to like anything about the demon, but she did. Having such a personality as hers, it was damn near impossible not to find the good in anyone. And so, watching him lead, knowing that he could have killed her without a second thought at any point in time and had spared her, and even now was keeping her company on this quest, she simply could not hate the arrogant bastard, not that she ever could, but now she couldn't even thoroughly dislike him. Instead, she kept seeing tiny fragments of him that she appreciated.

Still, she didn't trust him. He was clever and though he had a strong sense of honor, it was not the same as hers and she wouldn't put certain sneaky things past him. Which was what was bothering her now.

"Kagome?" asked a childish voice to her side, disturbing her reverie.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Where are we going?"

"To save my friends."

"Did Naraku kidnap them like me?"

"Yes, Rin. Except Naraku still has them."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't there to save them before."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know they had been captured."

"Why?"

"Because I was gone."

"Why?"

"Because I was trapped somewhere far away."

"Where?"

"Somewhere far away."

Of course, that answer simply was not going to do for the girl and her expression related as much. It was astonishing how many tidbits of behavior she had picked up from her lord...astonishing and slightly frightening.

"Well, Rin, I'm not from around here and there's only one way to get from where I am from to this place. One day I went home and then couldn't get back. And I was stuck until the way opened again, which was last week."

That roundabout answer sent the child's head spinning for awhile but it seemed to satisfy her curiosity enough for the time being. Goodness, Kagome could only hope she didn't have to explain time travel to the girl since she little understood it herself. And, of course, there was the listening lord and she definitely didn't want him to know her true origins. He already knew enough about her as it was, and it wasn't like he'd believe her. After all, he still was convinced that she was dead.

Her supposed death still struck a nerve with her and she knew exactly why. If she had 'died' and subsequently 'returned', it made her seem even more like the reincarnation she was. And being compared to Kikyou, or at least the undead Kikyou, was not favorable in her opinion. That was all the world needed: another undead Kikyou. It angered her to no end that Kagura had spread the lie and truly made her wonder what the purpose had been.

One thing was certain though. When she ran across the wind youkai, there was going to be hell to pay.

"How did Kagura say I died?" she asked curiously.

"The wench stated she had killed the miko when she had attempted to rescue her companions." The cold statement made it abundantly clear that the lord still considered her dead.

"But why would my friends still be alive then? I was under the impression they were being kept to lure me out."

"Perhaps they are dead."

"No, they're alive. I can feel them."

"Hn." That disbelieving replacement for a snort was truly getting to her. It was indeed one of his more pompous expressions.

"And why did she tell you? What do you care if your brother is imprisoned and I'm dead?" Really, she was extremely curious about this.

"Naraku sent the information in an attempt to lure me to save the half-breed. I was not so foolish."

"You mean you didn't care."

His irritated silence told her she spoke the truth. Still, something about his current attitude and the details of the situation weren't making sense.

"You are lying," she blurted out in realization.

"Wench."

"You are! You did try to save him. But you couldn't, could you?"

The fact that he didn't deny the charge was proof enough. She could only wonder how such a thing had come about but was hesitant to ask, at least not now when she had already thoroughly irritated him. But before she dropped the subject, there was one thing she simply had to know.

"So why are you helping me now?"

"I am doing no such thing." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Retrieving something that belongs to me."

"Ah, of course," she said while she thoroughly cussed him out in her head. "You want Tessaiga."

"Yes."

"I've never seen the point to that. Having a sword you can't even use..."

His smirk made the sudden irony of the situation occur to her. Of course, he would have to point out her own issues with a certain katana.

"Oh shut up. At least I can touch mine." Folding her arms in the universal symbol of annoyance, she ignored him the rest of the day.

* * *

"How the hell can she get that pissed off?" a grimy hanyou in an even grimier dungeon asked angrily.

"Well, she is traveling with your brother," a demon slayer commented.

"Yes, that talent must run in the family," a monk stated thoughtfully.

"Shut up!"

"Yup, it's definitely a family thing," a fox child said with certainty.

The hanyou sulked.

* * *


	7. 7

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.

**Part 7: Encounters with a killer**

After hours of blissful silence, the demon lord suddenly stopped and camp was set for the night. Once the child and retainer had faded into unconsciousness and the leader taken his leave, Kagome was left alone with her thoughts yet again. Deciding she could take it no longer, she took a walk. However, even that was not enough to get rid of the frustration that had been building up in her all day.

Before she even realized what she was doing, the sword was out and the blade was slicing through the air in graceful sweeps. Yes, this was exactly what she needed: to cut things. She was so caught up in the dance that she almost failed to sense her observer. Without stopping her movements, she looked over to the demon lord who stood just outside of the shadows.

"Are you just going to watch me?" she asked nonchalantly. Her audience was a study in blankness.

"That's kind of creepy, you know." The rebuke did nothing for him. She attacked the air with renewed strength, picturing it was him.

He watched, never moving, never speaking, never anything. Finally, when she grew too tired to thoroughly defeat her imaginary enemy, she sheathed the sword and walked up to his still figure.

"Well?" she asked with exasperation.

"The sword controls you."

"What are you saying?" For some reason, that was an insult after the practicing she had just completed. She had assumed she was making progress in that area.

"The sword moved you. It granted you some minor ability."

"Hmph. Well, am I at least holding it right?"

He walked to the side of her and was almost gone into the shadows toward camp before he answered.

"Yes."

She smiled.

* * *

"This isn't right."

A monk and a demon slayer opened their eyes to look at the distraught hanyou.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" the monk asked with curiosity, though he too was receiving the same questionable feeling from the distant miko.

"She shouldn't be this happy. Not when he's there."

"Oh, so you are jealous," the monk observed.

"AM NOT!"

"Of course you aren't. I must have been mistaken," the monk corrected.

The hanyou grumbled and said nothing. The two humans closed their eyes once more, blocking out the dungeon in favor of happier images.

"My lovely Sango," the monk murmured not quite silently enough.

"Pervert! Stop thinking about me!" the demon slayer screamed in indignation wishing she could hit him.

The fire cat and fox child remained blissfully unaware while the hanyou grumbled with increased vigor.

* * *

The next morning dawned much too early for the groggy miko. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she was being roused by Rin, something that was closer to the truth than she cared to acknowledge when she was this tired.

Forgoing her usual complaints for a simple evil glare at her youkai leader, they began once more in the direction Kagome could sense Naraku. Travel was fairly easy. It seemed the demon lord was smarter than she gave him credit for and was respecting her need for his silence. That or he was just being his usual arrogant self.

Still, her mood was not improving as the day wore on and it was putting everyone on edge. So really, it should have come as no surprise that it would be that afternoon that Kagura would decide to pay her a visit.

Kagome's attention was caught when the youkai lord in the lead suddenly stopped and tensed. Her questions were left unspoken when the familiar red eyed wind sorceress entered the scene.

"Hello," she greeted smoothly, completely ignoring everyone except the demon lord who barely acknowledged her.

"Hey! You liar! Stop telling people I'm dead!" Kagome yelled in indignation, pushing the lord to the side to stand in front of the newcomer.

"What do we have here? Surely not another reincarnation, there hasn't been enough time for that," Kagura taunted.

"I'M NOT DEAD!"

"I recall differently."

"Stop lying!"

"Hmph. Why would I need to? I killed the miko with pleasure."

"You did not!"

The demon lord and his entourage resigned themselves to being spectators to the highly feminine argument, but everyone tensed when Kagome's hand gripped the white hilt of her sword in protest over her supposed death.

"I DID NOT DIE!" she screamed in righteous frustration as she unsheathed the katana.

"Of course not, she did," the wind youkai retorted snootily as her eyes lazily ran across the sword. "What a pathetic weapon. More like a dagger than a sword."

The comments did nothing to ease the miko's anger and the sword began taking over. Before the minion could blink, the fan she had been holding demurely was sliced in half.

"What!" was her shocked exclamation.

"Never insult my sword again." The cold tone was more suited to the lord who raised an eyebrow from the sidelines.

"Obviously, you are not Kikyou's reincarnation," her opponent stated as she regained her composure. "That girl was a weak child."

Kagome could only smirk. The subordinate had complimented in her effort to insult.

"Two years can do amazing things to a human," was her solid reply, deciding that her enemies did not need to know the true source of her new power was the sword itself. Kagura's eyes widened in realization as Kagome sheathed her sword only to draw an arrow into her bow.

"Regardless, you will be dead soon enough," the wind youkai commented as she pulled a feather from her hair and floated off.

"NO I WON'T!" the miko shouted as she released her arrow, plugging the incarnation through the excess of her sleeve.

The victim eyed the damage in irritation and shot the young woman a look of purely feminine contempt. It was, after all, her favorite outfit. She paused in consideration of showing up the miko, in front of the handsome demon lord no less, but decided in favor of retreat. Naraku could deal with this.

Kagome remained frozen in her battle stance even after her enemy was out of sight of even the demons present. A forceful pressure on the bow stirred her from her reverie as the lord removed the weapon from her grasp.

"Is she gone?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Good."

She promptly collapsed in an undignified heap on the ground. Rin ran to her side as the youkai lord eyed her with an odd smirk.

Sensing his cold amusement at her expense, she shot him an angry glare that lost something with her exhaustion. It faded even as she looked into his eyes and the humor of the situation occurred to her. After all, it probably wasn't often a fight was waged on such silly circumstances. In the end, there had been no problems between youkai and human. Nope, it had been a fight amongst girls.

She laughed. She closed her eyes, rolled on the ground, and laughed her ass off. The smirk faded from her companion's face but the humor in his eyes remained.

* * *

A growl reverberated through a dark and dismal dungeon.

"Quiet, Inuyasha," Miroku chastised. "You are jumping to conclusions. There are countless reasons Kagome could be feeling this way."

"Like what?!"

Everyone was silent in consideration. It was the fox child who came up with a possible scenario.

"Maybe your brother fell down a cliff?"

A full minute of quiet was broken by the laughing howls of the dungeon's inhabitants.

* * *

"Are you certain it is her, Kagura?" Naraku asked as he polished his half of the Shikon jewel fondly with his sleeve.

"Yes. It is the same miko," the incarnation grudgingly acknowledged as she pleaded desperately for an escape from the eerily sidetracked hanyou.

"What information have you?" he commanded without taking his eyes from his task.

"She still travels with Lord Sesshoumaru and they are still on course." She paused in hesitation, hating admitting the next bit but knowing her punishment would be severe if she didn't disclose. "She has grown more powerful."

"Is that so?" The shiny jewel couldn't get any shinier but he was simply obsessed.

"The sword she carries is powerful as well. She almost struck me down."

"You are weak, Kagura. Never forget that." She bowed her head in humility. "Go now. Follow them but do not allow yourself to be seen."

Wishing him dead for the eight millionth time that day, Kagura departed thankfully from her boss's presence. Taking to the air, she considered that at least stalking the youkai lord was pleasant.

* * *

"Do you still think I'm dead?" Kagome asked that evening at camp before he took his usual departure.

"Hn."

"What kind of answer is that? All you have to say is yes or no."

She was rewarded with a glare and silence. Apparently, he wasn't in the mood to verify her identity.

As she drifted to sleep, she caught notice of him walk away from the camp even as she felt another presence in the direction he was heading. At first she tried to ignore the coincidence, deciding to give him some peace if only so she could rest. However, her curiosity would have no such thing. Silently sneaking off to follow him, she found herself listening in on an interesting conversation.

"Have you reconsidered?" a familiar wind sorceress asked demurely.

"Is it she," he required instead.

"And if it is?"

"Naraku will soon be dead."

"You give her too much credit. She is just a human girl."

"Hn."

"Why haven't you killed her yet? She is a pain."

"She is useful."

"I see."

"Inform your master the wench is coming."

"He is aware. But what of you?"

"Hn."

He turned away from the incarnation and walked back towards camp and Kagome tried to scramble out of the way. However, she was only human and he soon snatched her by the neck and proceeded to carry her in the degrading manner before depositing her none too gently in front of the fire.

"Believe me now?" she asked with a grin despite the bruises forming on her throat and rear end.

"Rest."

Deciding it was best not to argue with such a reasonable command, she did just that. Fading into unconsciousness under his watchful eye, she felt oddly safe, despite her friends' imprisonment, her questionable company, her controlling sword, and the entire damn situation.

* * *

Sango sighed in the darkness.

"I wish I could feel that comfortable," she said longingly.

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha yelled moodily. Apparently the projected feelings of his miko friend weren't setting very well with him. At least, not when he considered the company she was keeping.

Sango scowled at him before relaxing once more into her friend's emotion.

* * *


	8. 8

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.

**Part 8: A Questionable Resolution**

"Kagome!"

Said young woman could only cringe as she recognized the wolf's voice. This could not be good.

"Um, hi Kouga!"

She was pulled into a lung crushing embrace by the sweaty demon before he resigned himself to simply holding her limp hands.

"Are you still searching for Naraku?" she asked hesitantly, not quite wanting to get into this discussion, but knowing full and well he would not leave til it was over.

"Yeah, I think he's around here somewhere but I just can't find him." He placed a kiss on the top of her hand and a nearby demon lord smirked at the expression it elicited on her face.

"But don't worry, I'll kill him soon enough and then we can be together."

She could only nod as she tried desperately to extract herself.

"So..." the wolf began as he released her hands only to wrap an arm around her shoulders, no doubt a possessive gesture. "Who is he?"

"Him? No one."

The tone and wording of her response only made Kouga eye the demon lord suspiciously.

"He's Inuyasha's half-brother. He's helping me save him," Kagome continued in a headlong rush, attempting to kill the wolf's possible reaction to another suitor. Of course, she fully ignored the supposed suitor's haughty half snort at her explanation.

"This guy is related to the mutt?" he asked incredulously. Once again, she could only nod.

"Another wimpy dog?"

She could feel the indignation rising off of said dog. It was increasingly obvious that she had to diffuse the situation soon. Apparently Kouga had once again forgotten her previous warnings to leave this particular demon alone. Was he truly that thick headed?

"Hey, Kouga, isn't that Ginta?" she asked while pointing somewhere in the distance.

"Guess I should be going then. Take care, Kagome. I'll be back for you!" Kissing her hands again, he turned his attention toward her companion. "Take care of my woman, dog boy."

Before the lord cared to respond, the wolf was gone, followed soon after by panting pack. Her shoulders drooped in exhaustion as soon as Kouga was out of sight, but she could feel the sick amusement radiating off of the lord behind her. Scowling, she stalked up to him and pointed an accusatory finger at his chest.

"What is so funny?" she asked, emphasizing each word with a poke.

He simply grabbed her hand, thoroughly crushing it with a purely evil gleam in his eye.

"You are her," he stated as he released her and allowed Rin to nurse the pained appendage.

"Arrogant bastard," she mumbled as she carefully stretched each troubled finger. He, of course, ignored her. He sure could take all the pleasure out of the small victory of her proven identity.

"Come," he ordered as he walked away. Everyone fell into line and she caught up and struggled to walk by his side.

"Why the sudden hurry?" she asked curiously, still rubbing the feeling back into the brutally savaged hand.

"He is near."

"Ha! Told you so."

A narrowing of his eyes warned her against further outbursts but she couldn't help but gloat. How often did she get to prove such a being wrong?

However, her excitement was short lived when the demon lord suddenly stopped. Kagome was not as lucky. Her momentum was too much to stop as quickly and she ran right into the invisible barrier.

After picking herself up off the ground and rubbing her nose back into its proper place, she glared toward a certain demon lord, intent upon making a snide comment about the honor of warning people when the way is blocked by an invisible wall. Once again, she was not that lucky. The glare failed tremendously when she realized how tense her traveling companion had become. She had seen this pose before; he was ready for battle.

Slightly frightened and strongly stubborn, she pulled out an arrow and concentrated into making the tip glow with her usual miko goodness. Thrusting the arrow into the barrier, she was amazingly rewarded with a crackle before the vision fell completely, revealing Naraku's trademark dark and foreboding fortress.

Pulling her bow into her hands, she felt eyes upon her. Turning once more to her leader, his blank stare made her instantly uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked while shifting the quiver on her back. "I didn't know it was actually going to work."

Shrugging her shoulders at his disbelief, she trudged onward toward the castle, keeping her bow at the ready. He followed shortly, but without his retainer and ward. Apparently, he had thought better than to have them present. She could only hope they would be safe as she was absolutely certain she would not be able to protect them if they had tagged along.

The castle felt oddly empty and the feeling permeated every inch of Kagome's body, seeping into her blood and slowly driving her crazy. The silence the fortress imposed upon its visitors as well as the usual quiet of her companion was just too heavy for the sociable young woman.

"He isn't here, is he?" she asked glumly without dropping her guard.

"No," the lord responded. "But the half-breed is."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she allowed the lord to lead the way slowly but surely to the dungeon. However, upon arrival, they discovered a new problem. Much like the entire castle had been, it too was blocked by magic. The lord tried several attempts at breaking the barrier without success. Finally, it was her turn. The arrow technique failed this time and she quickly became frustrated, especially with the youkai lord playing spectator with his malicious smirk at her expense.

"Oh shush, I can do this!" she hissed when she took a breather from the assault. Turning her angered eyes onto the slightly pulsating wall separating her from her friends, she could feel her indignation and irritation rising.

"No," she stated coldly as the arrow fell unheeded from her hand. "I did not come all this way to get this close to my friends," she continued, her voice growing louder with each word as her hand gripped the hilt of the katana. "To just be stopped two feet from them by a stupid INVISIBLE WALL!"

In one swift movement as she screamed the last two words, the blade was unsheathed and tore into the barrier. In a surge of power neither party was prepared for, the barrier as well as the dungeon door crumbled into nothingness. For a second, the sword dragged the stone floor from her slack hand and silence reigned supreme once again.

"HA!" she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes dancing with excitement as she realized exactly what she had accomplished. With an expression that was half smirk and half pure joy, she turned to the still shocked youkai beside her. Putting an accusing finger on his chest on more, she taunted him gladly.

"I told you I could do it!" Before he even knew she had touched him, she was gone, skipping off into the dungeon through the shattered door. He hesitated before stepping through the doorway, pausing when he felt the familiar prickle of magic envelope him. He began consideration but decided it was only remnants of the barrier. Shaking off the feeling without moving, he found the miko talking without stop to her exhausted and slightly worse for wear companions as she cut through their shackles with a charged arrow.

"We knew you were coming!" a recently liberated fox child stated with teary eyes as he jumped around the miko.

"Of course I would, Shippou! You know I could never leave you in this awful place."

"That's not what I meant, Kagome! We knew you were coming. We could feel you."

This strange statement, teamed with the faces of the other shard hunters caused her to pause as she worked on the demon slayer's bonds.

"What do you mean?" she asked with worry as she continued the task at hand.

"You were broadcasting your emotions," the monk answered as he waited his turn, his hands no doubt itching to reacquaint themselves with a certain demon slayer's rear end.

"I was WHAT?" the miko shrieked, eliciting a wince from nearly all those of demon heritage in the grimy dungeon.

"You didn't know?" Sango asked curiously as she began working on freeing the fire cat. Kagome's shocked expression readily answered her question.

"Strange," Miroku pondered as he was freed. "I wonder what it could be."

"I dunno," Kagome thought aloud. "Maybe it has something to do with my sword."

"Oh yes, the katana. How is that coming along?" Miroku asked with friendly interest, his tone completely out of place in the current setting.

"It's not."

"Not like you know how to use it," an irate hanyou stated sarcastically, obviously upset at being the last left on the grimy wall while his brother watched his humiliation.

"No," she scathed back as she assaulted his shackles with the arrow. "But it sure knows how to use me."

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"Eh..."

"The sword controls her through her weak human emotions."

The cold, and yet slightly amused answer came from the demon lord who had thus far escaped notice. No one seemed to know what to say to that statement.

"Do tell, little brother," the lord began again mockingly. "Who forged the weapon for the miko."

"Feh, like I'd tell you," the hanyou retorted as he retrieved the Tessaiga from the far wall. Naraku had it in his foresight not to remove the weapon from his presence. After all, the plan to lure the jewel shards out of hiding was useless if a crazed demon Inuyasha murdered him first.

"Hey! I'd like to know too!" Kagome yelled indignantly.

"Really, Sesshoumaru, I thought you could recognize Totosai's work."

"It is just as I suspected. I was merely seeking verification."

The hanyou growled in response to the mocking tone as the miko yelled indignantly.

"Hey! You mean you KNEW all this time and you didn't tell me?! You POMPOUS JERK!"

The shard hunters were expecting the quick death of their savior but the demon lord only smirked at her.

"What the hell is he doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Waiting for me to fail," Kagome grumbled before her eyes suddenly sparkled with mischievous glee. Strutting up to him, she put the same pointing finger on the same chest as she had twice before that day.

"But I haven't, so HA!"

Her friends grimaced, positive those were going to be the miko's last words. However, what actually happened was much worse.

He grinned. Instantly, the other inhabitants of the room froze except for the still smirking young woman. The grin remained on his face as he turned from the miko and grandly exited the dungeon. Kagome stood with her finger in the air for a minute before she realized her opponent had left the room and went to chase after him.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" she yelled but all further arguments were silenced. Upon entering the shattered doorway of the dungeon, a strong wave of magic swept over her and she promptly fainted.

* * *

"You believe me a coward, Kagura?" a smooth voice asked from the darkness of the forest as he looked on the scene in his former castle through a mirror.

"You deserted the castle. You ran away from a human girl." It was a risk letting the hanyou know exactly what she felt, but truly, how could she pass up this opportunity to insult him?

In the mirror, an argument in a dungeon was displayed mutely and the evil hanyou smirked in anticipation as the demon lord walked away from the miko. He openly grinned when she followed him only to collapse in the doorway.

The wind youkai's face was immediately wiped clean of it's former disdain and replaced in curious shock.

"One must know their enemies, Kagura. I will not foolishly allow the girl to destroy me by not discovering the source of her power."

The mirror further displayed an irritated demon lord trying without success to leave the unconscious young woman on the floor. There seemed to be something amiss, as was clearly evident by the expression on his face.

"What have you done?" the incarnation asked her creator.

"Merely set about gathering information."

"About what? Why is he involved?"

"Your lord and the girl are an oddity, are they not? I wonder why he has not killed her." The pondering was bothersome but answering was the only way to force him to the point.

"He said she was useful."

"Ah." A dramatic pause tempted Kagura to roll her eyes. "Perhaps he will find her slightly less so when he cannot escape her."

"What?"

"They have been connected. I am curious how long it'll be before he kills her. It would certainly be a worthwhile gamble... And the girl's sword will only make the play more interesting. Did you know she lacks control over it? Such a curious weapon..."

"You are playing with fire. What if he doesn't kill her?"

"Do not worry over your lord's heart, Kagura. He will kill her when his patience fails. Until then, we watch and enjoy."

The wind youkai thought over this latest game invented by her hated master. She respected the miko and more than respected her recent companion, and knew that the play would be interesting. However, the unwitting players were her only chance at escaping her tyrant. Though she had previously believed the lord capable of taking down Naraku, she was now plagued by enough doubt to make the survival of the miko a profitable undertaking. After all, she could recognize strength when she saw it and the girl had grown into a woman during her time in hiding. The woman might be able to finish off what the girl had started. Thus, keeping the miko alive could ensure her own eventual release.

Of course, the only bad part in helping the girl was the lord. She was torn on the matter as she hated to see the cold youkai grow attached to anything. It was part of his charm that he remained so seductively aloof. However, it was not an important concern for the time being. Once the curse had been lifted from the unlikely partners, the two would split and go about their separate ways. While she might be able to persuade the lord from killing the miko, there was no chance in hell he would ever fall into the same trap as his half brother had. The girl was charming, pretty, and unfailing charismatic, but she was still only human. And that was why Kagura still had a chance.

* * *


	9. 9

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.

**Part 9: On the leash**

"She's waking up!" a voice thundered above her, bringing its words to truth.

"Kagome?" two children's voices blended together. As she opened gritty eyes, two childish faces looked on her with excited worry. This slightly shocked her. Why was Rin still around? Surely her protector could not have remained.

"Rin?' she asked as she massaged her aching temples. "Why are you still here?"

The child went off into an explanation that was too rushed and exaggerated to make any sense to the pained miko. Finally, she managed to block out the fumbling words and look around. There were her friends, Sango looking frustrated, Miroku with a giddy, content smile on his recently slapped face, and Inuyasha angrily pacing pack and forth in front of a pleasant camp fire.

However, the issue at hand seemed to be the youkai lord sitting a few feet from the formerly unconscious miko. The most disturbing piece of this picture was her white katana looking quite out of place at his waist, opposite two formidable and infinitely more masculine swords.

"GIVE ME MY SWORD!" she yelled, without consideration for her headache, wanting only the possession back.

"No."

She jumped him. Without thought of consequences, mind only on retrieving the sword which was responding to her anger by shaking against its present holder, she leapt from her place to the youkai, tackling him to the ground and setting for the hilt before her friends pulled her away.

"Kagome, stop," the monk chastised as he was hit in the cheek by one of her flailing fists.

"Kagome..." a demon slayer began as she avoided a blow.

"CUT IT OUT!" yelled an irritated hanyou as he got punched yet again.

Nothing appeared to get through to the girl. Finally, she seemed to have exhausted the fight out of her body, temporarily at least, as she calmed in their arms and the sword dulled to a slight tremble at the hip of a demon lord who had somehow managed to remain nonchalant during the incident.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Sango asked patiently without loosening her hold on her friend's arms.

"Tell me why that jerk has my sword."

"It's for the best. We didn't want you to get hurt." The monk's cryptic answer only made her anger, and the katana, jump.

"HE will hurt me before it will," Kagome stated rightly.

"You have to listen to us. Something happened at the doorway. Somehow, the two of you " The monk's usual gift for explanation was truly failing him now. "He hasn't left because he can't. He is presently incapable of taking more than a few steps from you."

For a second she was dumbfounded, but her mind was still set on the answer to one question above all.

"But my sword..."

"He told us what the sword has done before. We decided it would be best if you didn't have it at first. If it makes you attack him," a pointed pause only proved the point of this line of reasoning. "If it makes you attack him, he might hurt you."

"But why him? Anyone but him..."

"At least he's stuck around you," explained the demon slayer. "We figured he could just carry it for you. If something happens, you can get it without having to run far."

Oh the terrible sense that made. Still, the thought of being stuck in the presence of this irritating, and currently smirking, youkai did nothing for her outlook.

The sword fed off her emotions and shook, trying as it were to return to her and take action. Its current owner refused. He thoroughly ignored the moving katana and turned his attention onto the former owner.

"Stop." The command only made the sword shake harder. She pictured it bruising him and the trembling subsided a small bit.

"Stop what? Feeling? I can't. I'm human."

"Regardless, stop. You try my patience and it would be much easier to carry your corpse than deal with your presence."

Her eyes narrowed and the sword practically jumped out of its sheath. He put his hand down to keep it in place.

"You arrogant, pompous ass..." she began but her rant was cut short through the intervention of her friends.

"Kagome, please," pleaded Sango. "Just ignore him until we figure this thing out. Then you can both hate each other from far away."

Kagome saw the logic in that plan and resigned herself to crossing her arms in token of her annoyance. However, compliance with that course of action was going to be difficult. It seemed the lord had discovered the situation bothered her greater than himself and so decided to play the part of sadist. His smirk was egging her on.

"You stop it," she ordered. He looked at her questioningly. His feigned innocence was completely out of place on his cool face. Apparently the exchange of expressions between lord and ward went both ways. Once again, it wasn't appreciated.

"Don't give me that! I may be human but I'm not stupid." This time it was his arrogant half snort that made her blood boil.

"You know, I was wrong about you. There's nothing deep or wise or honorable about you. You're just a complete and utter pretentious ass. Just better at hiding it than your brother."

Of course, that comment had taken the matter a bit too far and she once again found her neck in his hand. But she couldn't for the life of herself stop now. After all, he was going to have to hear this little rant eventually, considering their current situation.

"Since the first day I saw you, you've done nothing but insult me and I'm sick of it!" She ignored the force of his angry glare and concentrated instead on releasing this emotion in her traditional method sans katana.

"Now, I don't know why you find me so fun to pick on and I don't really care. I would really rather be ignored like you do all the other members of my species than put up with your haughtiness. But no, you've made me the Jaken of humanity! Well, I refuse to deal with it! Find another girl! If I have to be stuck with you, I will at the very least be respected!"

"You must earn respect, wench." The ice in his voice should have scared her, as well as the tightening of his hand around her throat. Still, she continued.

"I have! You said yourself, before you believed who I was, that I was the only one who could kill Naraku. Who I was before earned your respect! What have I done recently that's lost it?! Since I got back here, I've put up with your sorry ass, and was still able to save my friends. So why won't you respect me??"

He dropped her, but not before lowering her to a more respectable distance to the ground. It wasn't an answer, but it was something. Still, it was not enough. She reached out, grabbed his voluminous sleeve, and commanded his eyes back to hers.

"I'm not asking you to like me, only to put up with me and that'll be much easier if you stop treating me like dirt."

"I will treat you as I wish, wench." He turned, pulling his offended clothing from her grasp and blatantly displaying exactly what he thought of her. Kagome could take no more. Her anger transformed into bitter tears as everything that had happened thus far caught up with her. Entirely exhausted and upset, she could stop neither her broken gasp nor her hand as it stole the katana from his side. No one was able to do anything as she flawlessly rested the blade against his throat. However it did not have the effect she was perhaps going for as it shook with the force of her repressed sobs.

"No," she said between gritted teeth as tears formed a river down her cheeks. "You will treat me as I deserve."

Her arm went slack and the blade dropped harmlessly by her side, dragging the ground slightly. Head drooped, she began walking away before the magic of their connection stopped her.

"I'd like to go kill a tree. Do you mind?" She waited impatiently but the still stunned and aggravated demon lord made no move to follow her.

"You're not getting the sword back from me til I'm done." That threat prompted him and the two disappeared into the trees, leaving behind a shocked group of shard hunters.

"He didn't kill her?" a fox child asked with amazement.

"He didn't kill her," a demon slayer answered affirmatively.

"What the shit?" asked a still tense hanyou.

"I wonder what happened while we were imprisoned," pondered a monk.

Silence reigned as everyone considered what possibly could have occurred to make their miko friend worthy of life in that particular demon's eyes. However, the quiet was not destined to last as a certain cursed hand took advantage of a certain demon slayer's preoccupation.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

The tree was looking pitiful in the face of her graceful attacks. The beautiful little sword was cutting it down with ease, leaving precise and sharp edged marks all along its bark as Kagome preformed her little dance in front of the presently stoic demon lord. Since her outburst, he had retreated within himself and become once more the introspective and cold demon she had known two years before.

"Your grip, miko." The rebuke was acknowledged by a shift of her hand, but otherwise she remained intent on her goal of destroying the poor unsuspecting foliage. However, it did register in the back of her mind that it was perhaps a slight improvement in their nonexistent relationship.

Kagome failed to notice her hanyou friend approach and stand a respectable distance from his brother. He was about to draw attention to himself but was stopped by a hard look from the other spectator.

"Remain silent and do not disturb the girl." Said girl did not hear the soft command, as was probably for the best. It would have only given her a better impression of the lord.

"What is she doing?" Apparently, the hanyou was dense and his half-brother's look said as much.

"Practicing."

"But...is the sword doing that?" The awe in his voice spoke measures about the performance he was watching as the oblivious miko continued her assault on the tree.

"Perhaps."

The hanyou considered that remark and its possible implications. Firstly, it was strange for the cold youkai next to him to admit a human had any sort of skill, and secondly, it was strange for the girl to have any sort of skill. The swordplay was less athletic and more...beautiful, but still incredibly precise and deadly. It occurred to him that had she really wished to injure the lord previously, she was more than capable of doing so. That thought just about sent his head spinning. He pushed it aside, figuring it was best not to think of such things right now.

"Your hand, wench."

The harsh command stirred the hanyou from his internal conversation and he watched with shock as the girl moved her hand back into what he deemed was the correct position. Not that he knew, but his brother seemed to.

After another half hour of 'practice', the girl stooped in obvious exhaustion and walked to her spectators, sword scraping the ground.

"Well?" she asked with irritation, indicating what they were doing rather than her performance. Thus she was not expecting to suddenly be grabbed and turned as the demon lord moved her hand into the proper location on the hilt of the sword before crushing it in place with his.

"Remember this or be punished, wench," was his warning before releasing her. Thoroughly confused, shocked, and pissed, she could only shoot him a glare as she shoved the sword, none too gently, back into its sheath at his hip.

She slowly walked away, testing exactly how far she could go before their invisible tether stopped her. Wiping perspiration from her brow, she looked over her shoulder at the demon lord who had not moved from his previous location.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to wash up before bed. I guess that means you'll have to stand on shore with your back turned. Is that okay?"

"It is acceptable," the lord said without looking at her. Turning toward her, he followed the miko back to camp, leaving the hanyou behind to wonder how it was that his silly female friend from the future got along with his brother better than he did.

* * *

"Do you find it interesting that she still lives, Kagura?" Naraku asked while he entertained himself with half of the Shikon no tama.

"No," answered an uncomfortable wind sorceress. After personally witnessing the argument between demon lord and miko, she was not in the mood to be ridiculed.

"I find it particularly interesting. I wonder what the girl was so adamant about during their argument."

"She wished to be respected."

"Very interesting. She must have earned it, seeing as he has not killed her."

Kagura could only remain silent.

"He carries her sword..."

"She cannot control it. They sought to spare her life by keeping her emotions in check."

"I see. Such a peculiar weapon."

He seemed to get lost for a while in the tainted depths of the jewel, leaving Kagura to wonder once again at his sanity.

"Perhaps you should worry, Kagura." Strange how such a sensual voice could be so threatening.

"Watch them. I believe my original gamble was misguided, but the results are infinitely more interesting that I would ever have imagined."

"He will kill her." It was so irritating how the bastard could get on her nerves so easily. Still, she refused to believe his taunts this time. It was simply impossible, despite his knowing smirk.

"Go now. Watch your lord fall victim to the girl."

* * *

Kagome bathed faster than she ever had in her life. Not that she didn't trust her unwilling companion not to look, but simply that she was not accustomed to bathing in the presence of a male, even if his back was turned and he was safely behind a boulder. It was something she retained from her previous experiences with a certain lecherous monk.

She had been smart enough this time to borrow Sango's kimono so she would not have to wear her wet clothing until they dried. In front of the demon lord and his companions was one thing, but in front of Miroku was something entirely different.

Returning to camp in lead of the presently quiet youkai, she missed the expressions that flickered across his cool features. He would have appeared deep in thought, but his eyes were focused on her body as the kimono made her look older and somehow more appealing than the voluminous skirt had. He appreciated the change even more than her former plan of wearing recently washed clothing. While that look had made her look...easy this look made her so much more beautiful. For a human, especially for a human such as her, it was strangely wrong, as if the gods had messed up somewhere along the line and gifted a mere mortal with supernatural appeal.

Squashing those troublesome thoughts, the lord's mind went back to the matter at hand: their current connection. The miko's friends had mentioned an older miko that might have some insight into the matter, but it seemed unlikely that she would be able to lift the enchantment. It was useless, really, and their time was better spent seeking the hanyou that had thus cursed them.

However, that endeavor would be pointless until the girl mastered her sword, or at the very least got some of its control issues taken care of. He suspected the dimwitted swordsmith had made a slight error. Between the magnitude of the sword's responses and the fact that it was also sending out its owner's emotions, something was definitely off with the damn thing. It would be better to seek out Totosai first to have the katana adjusted to better fit the girl. Until then, he was forced to carry it for fear that she would do something drastic. And it was just plain foolish for him, the almighty demon lord of the West, to carry such a ridiculously feminine sword.

Yes, it was best for them to first seek out Totosai. The miko would no doubt argue, but, he considered while taking in her curves once again, the arrangement wasn't entirely without its benefits.

* * *


	10. 10

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.

**Part 10: Another day in paradise**

Waking up was a problem. She cursed the lack of bed, the lack of adequate covers, and the wet hair she had fallen asleep with. But at least her own clothing was dry now. She always felt slightly ridiculous in clothing that fit this era. After a sleepy command to her relaxed companion, she changed back into the tired skirt and sweater behind a large tree.  
  
Looking at the articles, it was clear they would not be lasting much longer. It was something of a miracle they had made it this far, especially considering her penchant for trouble. She really should pick up some clothing from the nearest village just in case.  
  
Somewhat comforting was the idea that once they arrived at Kaede's village, she could send Inuyasha through the well to retrieve supplies. She was still hesitant, even frightened, to go through until the shard business was taken care of simply because of the well's strange temperament before. As well, the demon lord she was tethered to was enough to give anyone qualms.  
  
Actually, now that she thought about it, since her little rant the previous day, he had been almost nicer. Not particularly nice, but certainly it was an improvement. He was doing just as she had asked, ignoring her like a regular human rather than taking every opportunity to degrade her. It was much appreciated but she was still not taking him home with her. Nope, home would simply have to wait until he was dealt with.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out quietly, knowing he was awake, could hear, and not wanting to wake the others. After the ordeal they had been through, they deserved all the rest they could get.  
  
A red blur signaled his decent from the tree he had been resting in and he stopped in front of her. She did not miss the way his eyes lingered over her matured figure... and the lines of worry on her face. She couldn't help but feel unattractive.  
  
"Yeah?" The scruff tone was overlaid with friendly concern.  
  
She grinned wryly remembering a time when that knowledge would have simply made her heart jump for joy. Ah, the wonders of adolescence. Time away from the Feudal Era had had the unforeseen consequence of fading her crush on the hanyou. The saying goes that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it had been true enough for the first few months. However, Inuyasha was a rough being of rare displays of tenderness, and his visits had been few and far between. The human half had failed to appear often enough and as she grew older and more experienced, it occurred to her that he was not maturing at the same rate. Perhaps one day he might be ready to accept her attention, but the time had passed for her. The crush had faded to brotherly affection, a love deeper than before. She figured it was for the best considering the Kikyou issue. Still, she couldn't help but be sad that such an important stage of her life was now behind her, especially since the future wasn't looking all that bright.  
  
"I need a favor," she explained quietly. "When we return to the village, I need you to go tell my family where I am."  
  
"You aren't going back? Don't you have a test or something?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm not leaving here until I do my duty. I simply can't risk not being able to return again."  
  
He nodded in solemn agreement. Apparently that time in the dungeon had aged him somewhat...but still not enough.  
  
"While you are there, can you pick up some supplies? I wasn't exactly planning on coming back or I would have brought some Ramen."  
  
Of course, the word Ramen brought back all his selfish, childish tendencies and he actually had the gall to look pissed at her. She dismissed it with a sad grin before looking down at the other shard hunters. Dawn was breaking and it was best if they started soon. Glancing over at the quiet demon lord, it was obvious that he was of the same opinion.  
  
She woke each gently, begging for their forgiveness but promising to make it up at a later date, once they were farther from Naraku's castle and closer to a familiar face. Once everyone was roused, they set out without breakfast, considering they had no food anyways. They would surely feel the sting of hunger soon.  
  
The procession had already been en route for a few hours and the going was much tougher than any of them remembered. Perhaps it was the tired legs of the recently freed shard hunters or the exhaustion of the miko, or perhaps it was that their new leader was making no allowances for their human faults. He pulled on, quite content to leave them behind, and would have been successful had the miko he was leashed to not been quite adamant about keeping a more respectable pace. As the sun bore down on them from high in the sky, the girl hopped up to the western lord.  
  
"We need to stop. In a village preferably."  
  
"No."  
  
"They are exhausted! They need a break and some food! They are only human."  
  
"No."  
  
"What is your problem?!"  
  
"There isn't time, wench."  
  
"There won't be any time if they collapse from hunger!"  
  
"Regardless, we will not stop."  
  
Frustrated and completely unable and unwilling to argue with his strange circular logic, she chose to act out instead. With an evil gleam in her eye, she shot him a triumphant glare before she lowered herself to the ground and proceeded to stretch out on the road, quite content to remain until he acquiesced to her request. If he wouldn't allow a break, she would just have to take one.  
  
"Get up, wench," he threatened coolly.  
  
"No," she proclaimed with crossed arms.  
  
"Now."  
  
"We take a break with or without your approval."  
  
His eyes narrowed in irritation before a particularly malicious thought occurred to him. Walking proudly to her sitting form, he lifted her.  
  
It was quite a surprise to the young woman. One minute she was lounging on the wonderful ground, the next she had a great view of a certain demon's hair as she was quite unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder. Of course, she wasn't going to take it lightly. Kicking and punching with all her human might, she thoroughly assaulted the lord who was treating her like such baggage.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed and the hanyou winced, even from quite a distance behind.  
  
"Quiet, wench."  
  
"NO, YOU PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"No."  
  
Her kicking resumed with new found strength but still the demon lord did not flinch. Seeing this, she changed tactics and began to stretch for the white hilt of her katana still perched on his hip. Sensing this and feeling slightly too comfortable with the feel of her body against his, he dropped her.  
  
Unfortunately, he miscalculated her ability to land correctly. Her sudden pained whimper alerted him to the mistake and he turned to look at the damage. She lay in a heap on the ground, groaning softly from the apparent injury. Seeing that she once again was favoring her formerly sprained ankle, he bent to examine it more thoroughly. Sure enough, the damn girl had once again hurt it, this time pretty seriously. Judging from the amount of swelling already visible, she would not be walking on it anytime soon.  
  
He could almost hit himself for his own stupidity. Instead, he only sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Wench," he demanded but her eyes were still closed in agony as she rocked slightly back and forth on her back, keeping the injured foot in the air.  
  
"Miko," he commanded slightly softer. This seemed to surprise her enough to make her eyes open. Her teary, pained expression was enough to make him want to cringe. Sometimes he almost forgot she was human...but not this time. Now it was entirely obvious. And now the girl needed the help of a healer, so she would get her original wish. They would head for the next village and take rest.  
  
But how to get her there? The miko could not walk on her own. His brother was out of the question, seeing as he would have to be unreasonably close to him due to the girl's leash. The monk was also not a possibility as he doubted the lecher's ability to keep his hands to himself – something the girl would no doubt not appreciate. The slayer was still too weak to be of much use in this area, and the fire cat was already limping heavily on one side from an infected paw. Seeing as he had no other options, he carefully lifted the limp girl into the crook of his one arm. It was, of course, quite the impossible position for anyone who had not the strength or long arm of the demon lord.  
  
"What are you doing?" she mumbled even as her head rolled to rest against his chest.  
  
"Seeing as you are incapable of keeping yourself uninjured, we are going to a village."  
  
"Oh..." From a combination of exhaustion, exertion, and pain, the girl faded into unconsciousness even as he continued walking, incoherently babbling something about aspirin into his armor.  
  
"It's almost sweet...if it wasn't so very wrong," whispered the demon slayer to the monk beside her. He only nodded in agreement while a nearby hanyou crossed his arms in annoyance.

* * *

The village was in an uproar. The current visitors were a strange lot and not at all welcome. Still, the injured party had been identified as a miko by the village elder and therefore her healing was allowed. Which was great considering their punishment at the hands of a certain demon lord had they not accepted.  
  
Kagome was now resting in the elder's hut, unconscious on top of a rough futon with an ankle thoroughly wrapped. She had woken up just long enough to drink some remedy for the pain and swelling but had otherwise decided staying asleep was the best way to deal with the situation.  
  
The remaining two humans from the original group also saw the benefit in that plan and did likewise, sleeping not far from the girl nor far from each other, something that was bound to be the cause of an argument when they woke. A vibrant little girl was cleanly passed out against a two headed dragon, apparently becoming sleepy mid flower pick. As it was, the only members of the odd collection in the world of the conscious were those of demon heritage.  
  
The siblings had resigned themselves to leaning against two different trees in plain view of each other. The fox child had chosen to lean against the hanyou, sucking enthusiastically on a Lifesaver that the ever thoughtful Kagome had had in her pocket at the time of the unexpected trip and had kept safe since. Of course, the young demon was entirely ignoring the evil glances being exchanged by the brothers.  
  
"Why didn't you bring any candy back from Kagome's place, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked curiously, intelligent enough to leave out the miko's actual origin.  
  
"I dunno. She never packed me any." The hanyou could only hope the boy never discovered the true resting place of the many packets of candy the girl had sent.  
  
"Do you think she'll bring back some more?"  
  
"She's not going back."  
  
"You know you can't keep her here, stupid dog."  
  
"Shut up! I'm keeping her nowhere, kid. She's not going back because she's afraid she'll get stuck again." He crossed his arms in satisfaction. "She's finally seen it my way."  
  
"Yeah right," the fox said as he fished another brightly colored ring out of the tube. "So Kagome isn't going home?"  
  
"Nope. But she's sending me back to get supplies."  
  
"You gonna bring me candy?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ramen comes first."  
  
"I'll tell Kagome when she gets up!"  
  
"You'd better not!" he yelled as he made a grab for the kit.  
  
Of course, his shouting did have one consequence that he really should have seen coming. Perhaps it was his long separation from his future friend or maybe even his imprisonment, but either way, he should have known better.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
A thunk, a splatter of dirt, and the fight was over even as the deservedly abused hanyou spit curses into the ground.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, when will you leave him alone?" the tired miko asked while limping to sit on the slight step of the doorway, in between the sibling's trees.  
  
"Kagome, he's been mean ever since you left..." the fox began expertly in his best sad child voice.  
  
"I know, Shippou, and I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him. But trust me, he won't get away with it while I'm around."  
  
Her shoulders seemed to be bothering her as she was rolling them an insane amount, popping damn near every bone in her back and spine. Strangely, it was a cross between extremely odd and seductive looking. Though the lord was making no show of staring, the hanyou could almost feel the look he was giving his miko friend.  
  
"Cut it out, wench," Inuyasha grumbled while he gave his brother his very best evil glare.  
  
"Osuwari," she grumbled back as she tried to massage a particularly tender part of her back. The satisfying thump was ignored as she located the proper point to put pressure on. The look of relief on her face was almost comical had it not been strangely alluring. When she finished her ministrations, she stood on her one good foot and stretched thoroughly, legs, arms, back, neck. It seemed to be her goal to stretch every muscle and pop every joint – basically to be as loose in body as was currently possible.  
  
"Can't you do that somewhere else?" grumbled the recently risen hanyou who was trying desperately hard not to look at her exposed stomach as she stretched her arms above her head. She'd done a lot of maturing since the last time he'd spent any time with her.  
  
"Sorry, can't. It's not like I can hop very far right now, I don't care if any of you see me, and Miroku is safely behind the mat. So deal with it." Really, she was feeling too strangely good right now to deal with his attitude problem.  
  
"Are we staying here for the night?" she asked nonchalantly as she sat herself back onto the stoop, leg spread out in front to spare the injured ankle.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. We humans need rest, food, and I need something to wear. I don't guess you have any money?"  
  
"Feh. Where'd I get money?"  
  
"Miroku maybe?"  
  
"Yeah right. That pervert didn't get around to that before we got caught. Even if he did, Naraku would have found it."  
  
She frowned and began considering what she could do to get her hands on a kimono when a white bag landed by her foot. Lifting it, she found it to be full of money and she looked questioningly toward the demon lord.  
  
"Use it."  
  
"But I can't..."  
  
"You can and you will. Your present condition is deplorable."  
  
"Hey, you..."she began as her anger rose to the challenge and her sword in the demon's possession started to tremble.  
  
However, the hanyou saw it to his benefit to stop the altercation. After all, he didn't need the girl any more injured than she already was. His brother carrying her was simply not to his liking as he'd already made abundantly clear.  
  
Anyways, he was beginning to suspect the full demon had ulterior motives concerning the young woman's apparel. Sure, he was a demon lord with a supposed dislike for anything with a smidgeon of humanity in it, but he was still male, and worse, a male with a deep appreciation for beauty. Kagome surely qualified for the hypocrite's taste. Though he was not familiar with reading the facial expressions of his cool brother, he was very familiar with the expressions of a certain lecherous monk. The similarities were slight but disturbing.  
  
"Just drop it, Kagome. Get him back by using all of it," the hanyou said with a smirk. Upon further consideration, she smiled with bright mischievousness.  
  
"Done!" She stood and began to hop toward the village's tiny market when the invisible leash stopped her cold. It was so sudden and her balance was so off due to the mere one leg she was using for transport, that she began to fall toward the ground. She was already preparing herself for a hard hit and a lot of pain when an arm snapped around her waist, stopping her decent harshly before she settled into the appendage. Looking up, she saw the familiar hanyou who was presently swinging her fully into his arms.  
  
Strange how different it felt than the demon lord.  
  
They tried to continue toward the market but were still unable to. The youkai was relaxed against the tree, watching them with veiled humor.  
  
"Yo, bastard, are you gonna let her get some damn clothes or what?" Somehow he managed to incorporate all of his present emotions into that one glare: annoyance, irritation, hatred, dislike, impatience, and a slight hint of the wonderful 'I know what you're thinking'.  
  
It must have occurred to the lord that he would not get his show without allowing the girl to purchase suitable attire. Slowly and sinuously raising himself, he walked toward them and they once more began their progression toward the market.  
  
Kagome sighed as she tried without success to relax into the hanyou's hold. It just wasn't the same now that she no longer had the same feelings for him. That thought gave her pause. Though she had barely been awake at the time, it had been incredibly too easy to sink into that one arm of the demon lord.  
  
'Does that mean I have feelings for HIM?' she asked herself silently. Instantly she paled in horror.  
  
Her companions ignored her. The hanyou was too busy trying to ignore his brother, and the youkai was considering how to make this purchase most to his advantage. Something blue perhaps? A glint of humor in his solid face was the only hint of his interesting thoughts.

* * *


	11. 11

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** Okay, this chapter marks the end of the stuff I'd already finished writing, so from now on updates won't be as quick. Sorry in advance to anyone who actually bothers reading this goofy story.  
Also, from the reviews I've gotten thus far, I gather there are some issues. Ah well. Honestly, there isn't much I can do about it. I don't have a plan but I also don't really listen to criticism that well. As I believe I've explained before, my muse is a bitch. She's also undeniably selfish. She makes me write for her and I have no say in what the result of my furiously typing fingers is. Truly, I have no control over how this turns out, and as a result, neither do you. All my apologies.

**Part 11: Compromising Positions**

Kagura wasn't happy. It was beginning to look like all those years spent chasing her crush were going to go unheeded. The bastard was interested in a human.  
  
She watched in awed agony as he carried the injured girl to the village, and even now was watching as he purchased her a very lovely kimono that surely cost a good amount. A drop in the bucket to what he was worth of course, but it was the principle of the matter.  
  
Now she knew what her boss had hinted at was coming true. Perhaps it had been there all along and she had just been too blind to see it, but she suspected they would never have gotten this close without the evil hanyou's help. If Naraku was good for anything, it was bringing his enemies closer together.  
  
The wind sorceress sighed and felt the urge to destroy something. Usually it was not in her nature to act out, but she simply did not take defeat well. Since she was not going to attack either the miko or the lord, she had to find something or someone else.  
  
The hanyou sibling should do just fine.  
  
It didn't take long for him to leave the girl and lord. It appeared he was having similar difficulties dealing with the matter of the unlikely pair. She had to give him credit though: she never would have thought him capable of seeing the connection as he so obviously did.  
  
Still, she needed someone to get some of her frustrations out on and he was conveniently there.  
  
"Yo," she said smoothly as she landed on the ground in front of him. He was slightly shocked but more pissed off than anything. Maybe he had the same stress to work out?  
  
No words were spoken between the opponents. Instead, they just fought, taking out their aggressions on each other as thoroughly and completely as they could. However, neither was seriously injured, whether by chance or skill, they neither knew nor questioned.  
  
After a good hour of fighting, both were winded. Feeling better and knowing Naraku expected an update soon, Kagura took her leave swiftly, grateful for Inuyasha's help but still not trusting him not to take a cheap shot at her back. Keeping her eyes on him as she floated up and away on the feather boat, it was near impossible to miss the gleam in his eyes as he rested on the Tessaiga.  
  
"Come back next time you wanna have your ass kicked," he said with a smirk and she smiled in retaliation.  
  
"Sure thing, half-breed." She continued smiling, but this time without any hint of malice.

* * *

"I must say, you are looking quite lovely today, Kagome," began the monk while his cursed hand itched for a feel. Of course, the demon slayer beside him already had her large boomerang ready so perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Still it was tempting...speaking of which, the demon slayer was right beside him...  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
One unconscious monk later and it was down to a fox child and the slayer to compliment the miko.  
  
"That blue is just wonderful with your eyes, Kagome," Sango explained. However, there was one question she was just dying to ask. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"At the village market this afternoon," the miko commented while brushing her still damp hair out with her fingers. She couldn't wait until Inuyasha retrieved her brush from her time.  
  
"They just gave it to you?"  
  
"Goodness no, I bought it."  
  
"But how? That must have cost a fortune!" 

"I know, I feel kind of guilty, but he made me. Said something about how I 'resembled a human whore and needed to be considerate of the nobility of my companion.' That arrogant jerk..." Her insulting lacked the enthusiasm it once held as she smiled softly and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on the kimono. She laughed lightly as she noticed how the bright blue of the sneakers she still wore seemed to match the outfit.  
  
Sango could only gasp and watch the girl in slack jawed amazement. It was just too complicated and bewildering to know that the cold demon lord who supposedly disliked humanity had just purchased such an expensive gift for someone he claimed to detest. She'd obviously underestimated her friend's power as the miko was clearly capable of anything.  
  
Unfortunately, the slayer's pondering left her with such deep confusion that she never noticed when the girl in question left the hut in favor for the woods. It was nearing dark and she probably wished for some time killing shrubbery before settling once again for bed. It was a wonder she was in such a mood, what with her tender ankle, but the damned sword seemed to always be in need of attention. In addition to missing out on the miko leaving, she also failed to notice the monk regaining consciousness and spotting her rear end once again.  
  
"PERVERT!" was heard throughout the village, reaching the ears of an unlikely pair just as they began toward the tree line.  
  
"He'll never learn," the miko grumbled while hopping along, leaning heavily on the borrowed staff of said monk.  
  
It was late, her ankle was killing her, but she was oddly energized and aching for the feel of the katana in her hands. Because of their odd attachment, the demon lord was forced to follow, just as he had to the purchase of her beautiful kimono, to her very speedy to think of it, the bastard could possibly have gotten some great views today had he been of the mind of Miroku. Luckily, she didn't think he was. In fact, after the odd experience of shopping with the overly pretty male, she was beginning to question his heterosexuality. Sure, he wasn't nearly as flamboyant as Jakotsu, but it was still suspicious.  
  
Before long, she reached a location adequate for her practice session. The demon lord gracefully settled beside a tree as she began her assault on the unsuspecting foliage. Soon, the imaginary battle was over. The bushes had proved a weak foe despite her lack of balance.  
  
Sweating, limping more heavily than before, and clearly winded, she threw herself upon the ground, perfectly soiling the new kimono. She sighed in realization but decided there was nothing that could be done about it. After all, the poor thing was bound to be abused in its short life regardless, considering her extensive and dangerous travels.  
  
Once she had regained her breath and was prepared to jump into the nearest body of water before retiring for the night, she lifted her weary body off the peaceful and surprisingly comfortable grass. However, she only got as far as the tree where the demon lord rested. His hand reached up and snagged her as she moved to pass him, pulling her down swiftly to the spot beside him on the tree.  
  
Amazingly, the stunt had somehow been accomplished without further injuring her strained ankle. Still, it was rude and she was just about to tell him that when his cool statement ended that idea.  
  
"I allowed your indulgence and so you will allow my own, wench."  
  
She wanted to be angry with him. She really wanted to make a scathing retort. But she couldn't. He was right and she knew it. So there was nothing she could do but accept it.  
  
Still, that knowledge didn't stop the string of words beginning with "arrogant bastard" that ran through her mind.  
  
"Fine," she said in defeat as she adjusted her position so that she was leaning against the tree yet making sure that she touched him in no way. Despite their current closeness, he was still...himself.  
  
"So what is your indulgence?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Meditation is required nightly for a true warrior."  
  
"So that's where you've been disappearing to every night?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And here I thought you were sneaking off to be with Kagura..." she stated with a purely evil grin.  
  
"Hn. That wench is worthless."  
  
"Oh come on, even I can see she likes you."  
  
"That is not my concern."  
  
"It will be. Beware of a woman scorned, Sesshoumaru."  
  
His disbelieving half snort caused her anger to boil slightly.  
  
"Gah! Don't you know anything about women?" she asked with exasperated irritation.  
  
"Hn."  
  
And that non-word told her everything she needed to know. Of course, he thought he knew everything there was to know about women. He might, though she was loath to imagine it, have experienced a woman's touch. But the truth was so much different than his self-absorbed reality. He might know a woman's body well enough, but he was clueless as to a woman's mind.  
  
Now that she thought about it, this could be used for her benefit. She could fully exploit her insanely feminine mind to fully confuse his insanely masculine brain. It held so much potential for fun, and had the added benefit of being a plan for argument resolution minus one overactive sword.  
  
He must have noticed her suspiciously delighted grin as his eyes narrowed. It was barely a reaction but it was sufficient to snap her out her scheming and back into the moment.  
  
"What?" she asked with feigned innocence. "Are you gonna meditate or not?"  
  
The lord decided she was much too confusing a being to properly understand and instead focused on fading into the realm of subconscious exploitation. He had lied earlier though. Meditation was not something he did for battle or any such nonsense though it surely helped. Nope, he used this time of quiet contemplation to look over the events of the day and store them into his memory in their proper locations.  
  
Much of the day was being placed into the most recent hole in the filing wall of his mind, labeled simply "The wench." Of course, most of his recent experiences and emotions were filling this segment. It had grown significantly since Rin first dragged the miko to his campsite so shortly ago. Strange how one creature could alter his little world so much, but then maybe not. Rin had been a similar experience, but nothing was as extreme as this troublesome vixen who should rightfully be dead.  
  
Perhaps what bothered him most about the human miko was her ability to penetrate so well into his life. Nine times out of ten, he thoroughly ignored humanity. They were simply not worth his notice. She had never once allowed that, even as she requested it. That, of course, was something splendid and humorous: she had asked for something that just by requesting had made it unreachable.  
  
However, he had decided to give her one thing she wanted: she would be treated as she deserved, though it may not be what she expected. He could by no means ignore her but he would give her the respect of a person of her station. She simply did not understand how little her station meant to him. Of course, he would treat her slightly better than most of humanity, but she was still but human and would receive his rightful repugnance.  
  
That would be so much easier if she wasn't such the interesting and impressive specimen she truly was. At first sight all those years ago when he had sought out his half-brother in order to find their father's tomb, she had been merely a scrawny human girl with potential. During the course of that first year, she had made some progress and he even spared her a passing glance occasionally. Now that she was fully matured, there was no denying her natural beauty. In fact, he found it interesting that she had beaten her supposed incarnation in looks. He knew of Kikyou, had even narrowly missed witnessing her final moments before Naraku pushed her clay body into the devastating miasma. But the former Shikon protector in no way matched the present, in any way that mattered to him.  
  
The lord was disturbed from his thoughts by a slight pressure on his unarmored shoulder. Opening his eyes, he discovered the girl in question had fallen asleep and leaned unconsciously against the closest approximation of a pillow. He pushed her off gently so as not to wake her. The softness of the touch gave him a moment of pause but reason told him she would be indignant and bothersome if she discovered her current pose. Ignoring the other voice that told him otherwise was slightly more difficult than he was willing to admit.  
  
Instead, he decided that perhaps sleep wasn't such a bad idea. He hadn't allowed himself the convenience since the day the miko first re-entered his life. Further relaxing against the tree after scanning the area with his senses for any sort of danger, he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

The fox woke up feeling great. Really, he had never felt better. This was the most relaxed and content he'd been in quite awhile.  
  
As great as it felt, it wasn't quite right. It took a minute before he realized he was only receiving the emotions of his special miko friend.  
  
Of course, then he simply had to know why she was feeling so good. Looking around, he suddenly became aware of the fact that the young woman was not present in the small hut.  
  
In fact, he didn't remember her returning at all from her sword practice last night. She couldn't be in danger, considering how wonderful she felt, but still, he worried. Picking up her scent, he went off into the woods to locate the missing party.  
  
What he found left him speechless. He was positive he would be for at least the next few days. It was simply just too shocking.  
  
There reclining against a tree was the frightening demon lord. He appeared to be asleep. There using a white clad thigh as a pillow was his wonderfully caring friend. She was definitely asleep if her goofy grin and slight snoring were any indication.  
  
Suddenly, the fox child was very very afraid. His fear escalated into terror when the eyes of the demon lord snapped open.  
  
The lord took half a second to realize his position. He saw the girl sleeping on his leg. He saw the girl's hand curled into the fabric around his knee. And infinitely worse, he saw his own hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
He was angry and the fox was conveniently located. Gracefully lifting the girl and rising from the tree, he expertly kicked the child into the distance. It was almost as if he was skilled in kicking small youkai long distances....  
  
Now that he was fully awake, he was angry at himself for being caught in such a compromising position. Of course, he was also thoroughly annoyed with the still sleeping miko for the unconscious act.  
  
Being a creature of action, he lifted the young woman to his shoulder and after ensuring that all weaponry was in its correct position on his hips, he took off in the direction of Totosai's latest haunt. He had been planning on taking this course this day, but now he was hesitant to return to the encampment to begin such a tiring argument, especially if the fox child somehow managed to inform them of the miko's sleeping arrangement. So instead, confident that the small band could manage to take care of both his ward and retainer, he left them to their own devices and departed with the miko now without consent.  
  
He could only hope she didn't wake until they were a reasonable distance from the village.

* * *

She had been having such a wonderful rest, but somehow waking was horrendous and jerking. It was enough to make her wonder if there would ever be a morning that was not difficult.  
  
However, all further pondering was left for another time when she discovered exactly why this particular morning was hard. She was once again thrown over the shoulder of a particularly irritating demon lord.  
  
"HEY!" she screamed in protest. "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
He did so, a bit less harsh this time, due in part to his previous miscalculation resulting in her ankle. However, he made up for this by continuing walking, quite content to leave the girl in the forest.  
  
He smirked. This forest was surely a bit frightening to the girl, what with its dark shadows and all. Sure enough, he could hear the pained limping coming up behind him.  
  
"Hey jerk! What do you think you are doing?! Where are we going?! Where are the others?" As she assaulted him with questions, she attacked his empty sleeve, quite intent on ripping it off. Of course, she stuck to this side for good reason. Her katana was shaking quite angrily against his other side and it would be harder to deny it if she was any closer.  
  
"We go to speak with Totosai concerning your sword."  
  
He smirked again as he picked up his pace. The sword danced with renewed vengeance at his hip. There was no doubt going to be a slight bruise but it was quite worth it.  
  
"But why didn't you warn me?! And where are the others?!" she continued even as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
"There was no time to spare for pointless argument."  
  
"POINTLESS?!"  
  
For some odd reason, that bothered her to no end. Her fury could not be sated by simply using her regular skills. Instead, she instinctively grabbed her sword from his side and pointed it rather angrily at him.  
  
"Wench."  
  
"No! I will not stop! I want an explanation for why my reasonable issues with this are considered pointless!"  
  
"There is no use in visiting the miko you spoke of. The spell cannot be lifted through simple counters. It will be a better use of my valuable time for the swordsmith to fix your weapon. Perhaps future encounters such as this can be prevented."  
  
She smirked as the control the sword had over her faded somewhat. As she was allowed to take control, she kept the blade in place.  
  
"I will not be treated so callously. I am not an insect and you are not a god." Her statement was every bit as cold and calculated as he was accustomed to from himself.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You think you are untouchable? Your arm, my lord, speaks otherwise." The sarcasm was thick in her voice even as her eyes traveled slowly to the empty sleeve.  
  
However, any more scathing comments she intended were lost as curiosity took over. It was one of her most powerful character traits, after all. What did that stump of an arm look like, anyways? Did it hurt? Had it begun to grow back yet?  
  
Without her knowledge, and very greatly without her consent, the sword picked up on her emotion and took action. With a clean swipe, it sliced through the fabric covering the remainder of his arm, exposing the pale flesh that ended right before the elbow.  
  
However, she paid no heed as her silent questions were answered. Instead, she dropped the sword in shock and turned away so he might not see the extent of her embarrassed blushing.

* * *

In a hut in a village, two humans shot awake.  
  
"Oh my..." mumbled a wide eyed demon slayer.  
  
"Kagome is very...troubled," commented a monk.  
  
At that instant, a hurried hanyou rushed into the little room.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded but only received clueless looks from the other occupants.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome is merely shocked, not frightened. I am sure she is perfectly safe."  
  
However, further attempts to settle to worried hanyou were devastated by a second rushed entrance into the hut.  
  
"KAGOME!" the fox child yelled. Truly, he had arrived in record time. It was almost as if he had experience in being kicked by irritated dog demons.  
  
"Shippou?" questioned the slayer.  
  
"Sango! I think he's taking her!"  
  
"Who?" demanded the hanyou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I went to find Kagome this morning and they were sleeping in the forest. He woke up, picked her up, and began walking away from the village when he kicked me!"  
  
Everyone in the hut was alarmed, the feeling only being expounded by the emotions they were receiving from the miko.  
  
"You said they were sleeping..." the monk began as a particularly lecherous thought occurred to him. "Sleeping in the forest alone?"  
  
"Yeah," answered the slightly breathless fox child. "It was weird..."  
  
Before he could seek more information, the demon slayer convinced him otherwise by giving him a good whack on the head. While he was unconscious, the rest of the group began packing for the search that was bound to happen.

* * *


	12. 12

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** Mucho thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I do appreciate it.

**Part 12: Something new to consider**

The evil laugh that filled the dark castle sent all within range to scamper for safety.  
  
"They are alone...and she is using her sword to undress him," stated a maliciously humorous Naraku. "Their relationship is progressing much quicker than I ever could have guessed."  
  
The laugh renewed as he watched the reactions between the girl and youkai. Apparently, the action had not been intended as the miko was currently a fetching shade of red. The lord was still looking at his injured sleeve curiously.  
  
"Do not worry, my girl," the evil hanyou began even as he continued to polish a ridiculously shiny jewel half. "Before long, you will be quite accustomed to such exposure."  
  
Those who had not cowered did so now at the newest laughter.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" a troubled miko squeaked from behind her hands.  
  
He was silent as his eyes concentrated on examining the injury she had made to the poor unsuspecting fabric. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he turned to look at her.  
  
What she saw only made her gasp even as her embarrassment reached an all time high. The bastard had the oddest expression on his usually cool features. The combination of humor, superiority, smugness, and strange curiosity was simply not something she ever wanted to see on him.  
  
Without a word, he tore the remaining sleeve off the stump and threw it with expert aim onto her beet red face.  
  
Sputtering with embarrassed annoyance, she removed the offending fabric and glared at him. However, it was unsuccessful as he had already resumed walking away. She could only stand and stare at his retreating figure as he reached the end of their tether.  
  
"Wench," he commanded, though the tone was slightly different than what she was accustomed to hearing from him.  
  
She was so intrigued by the change that she barely even noticed that she was limping up to him. As his close proximity suddenly registered to her addled mind, her irritation woke. After all, all she'd done was rip his sleeve a little. He was acting as if she'd performed some sort of sensual crime. How utterly ridiculous!  
  
Now that she was fully back into plain irritation with a new and healthy dose of distrust for the sword, she pulled her earlier stunt of sheathing the blade rather harshly. Even as the katana slid in and his sash was jerked by the force, she glared at him.  
  
Perhaps it was because of her distraction with his expression that she failed to notice his hand moving towards hers. In an instant, she was twisted around, him at her back even as her arm was uncomfortably pushed into her spine by an unbeatable force. She was pushed forward and the shock, as well as her presently poor balance, caused the poor young woman to fall on flat on her face.  
  
"Ow," she groaned as she struggled to sit up. Glaring at him, she noticed the same smug look directed at her. It only made her want to be less cooperative.  
  
"Get up," he ordered in the same questionable tone.  
  
She crossed her arms and remained glued to her spot, totally ignoring the convenient white silk she was crushing in her fist.  
  
"You wish me to assist?"  
  
The quiet threat in that question brought her enough out of her obstinate mood to stumble to her feet. He began to walk away but she remained standing on her one good foot. Stopping once more at the border or their connection, he turned to gaze at her with that damned look still in full effect.  
  
"Come," he ordered.  
  
She took one grudging step before remembering to favor the injured ankle. In no time at all, she was reacquainted with the ground.  
  
This time, however, the demon lord would have no time wasted by allowing her to take her sweet time. It was astonishing how easy it was for him to lift and plant her firmly back on his shoulder with only one arm.  
  
She crossed her arms in annoyance but otherwise made no move to argue with the position. It was pointless anyways. Not to mention, she couldn't exactly walk right now, so even this odd method of transportation was welcome. Muttering the required "arrogant jerk", she settled for staring at his waving hair, quickly becoming transfixed.  
  
The demon lord ignored her preoccupation and focused on his own thoughts instead. It was peculiar how the sword acted on more than just her anger and annoyance. The miko's curiosity must be quite powerful indeed. Though it was slightly annoying that she had chosen to taken interest in his damaged arm, it was still something to witness the appalled shock on the girl's face when she realized what had happened. It gave him even more ideas on how to torture her into doing exactly what he wanted. Both curiosity and modesty were great emotions to exploit.

* * *

Just as they were leaving the relative safety of the village, the former shard hunters stopped and exchanged glances.  
  
"I must say, she switches emotions with astounding rapidity," stated the presently wise monk.  
  
"How can anything be that interesting?" asked a stumped fox.  
  
A quiet demon slayer fell into a fit of giggles as a particular discussion with a particular miko concerning a particular youkai's hair echoed in her mind.  
  
"What's so funny, Sango?" asked an irritated hanyou.  
  
"Nothing," she said while stifling a laugh. As a few particularly interesting phrases of said conversation repeated in her mind, she broke through her resolve and laughed hysterically.  
  
"What's her problem?" grumbled the hanyou.  
  
"One can only wonder..." began the monk while his eyes danced on her shaking figure. "Wonder and watch."

* * *

The bath had been tremendously enjoyed. The old swordsmith was simply not as lithe as he used to be and hot baths were so much more pleasant to his aching joints.  
  
However, all other thoughts concerning his love of warm water were expelled as soon as he caught sight of the demon waiting for him in his cave.  
  
"Totosai," the lord acknowledged and the swordsmith shrank away. He'd never gotten over his dislike of the arrogant youkai.  
  
However, one fact stopped his escape. The white hilted sword was almost lost in the folds of the demon's pants, but the swordsmith could feel its presence.  
  
"That sword was meant for the girl! I done told you, I'm not making you one."  
  
Further inquiry was cut short by a distinctly feminine yawn from a pile of furs in a dark corner of the cave.  
  
"The girl cannot control it." The statement brought the smith's attention back onto the problem at hand.  
  
"Oh, she'll learn," he muttered in clear opposition that something was wrong with a sword of his creation.  
  
"No. It is too powerful for a mere human. If she attacks me again, her life is forfeit, as is yours."  
  
The poor smith gulped at that thought. Maybe he could do something with the weapon after all...  
  
Said weapon was thrown to the ground in front of him.  
  
"You have one day." After issuing the command, the demon lord strode out of the stuffy cave and into the blissful air, glowing slightly in the poor light of dusk.  
  
It wasn't until then that the absent minded smith noticed the one missing sleeve.  
  
Perplexed, he scratched his head as he slowly crept over to the sleeping girl. Sure enough, the miko known as Kagome was situated in the pile of furs, as peaceful as a child. Tucked into one of her fists was a curious piece of white silk. It was the slight bit of red that gave away its origin. He supposed he should be worried about it, but he was only curious as the girl was smiling in her sleep, clutching the cloth to her chest.  
  
"Kagome?" he questioned while scratching his chin.  
  
The young woman stirred before finally opening sleepy eyes onto the world  
  
"Oh, hello Totosai."  
  
"I hear you're having problems with my sword?"  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled while rising to a sitting position. "You could say that. It takes over a lot. Poor Sesshoumaru keeps getting attacked. The jerk probably deserves it, but it's irritating not being to do it for myself. He's carrying it until I gain some control over it."  
  
"Uh-huh..." This time the itch was on his ribs.  
  
"Oh, and my friends say they've been picking up on my emotions from far away. We thought it might be the sword."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like it's not in resonance with you." He took a moment to scratch his balding head. "It's difficult making a sword like that perfect without the intended wielder around, you know."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"But I guess I can work on it. If it's using you, at least it has accepted you."  
  
She could only stare as he continued to scratch his latest itch.  
  
"I wanna see how you use it before I do anything. Gotta make sure it really likes you."  
  
She grinned and wobbled to her feet.  
  
"Okay, but I'm warning you. I sprained my ankle a few times and I'm not very good...as he so wonderfully reminds me every night."  
  
She limped out of the cave, took the sword he offered and began her assault on a small bush. Once again, as all the foliage that opposed her before, it faced a horrific end. The girl was not finished though. She continued to fight the air, possibly envisioning a certain demon lord taking the blows, quite enthusiastically. The big eyed swordsmith could only watch critically.  
  
"I see the sword has received her," said a tiny voice from smith's shoulder. "And she looks just as tasty as ever."  
  
"Oh, hello Myoga. Yes, yes, she will do just fine. Anything is better than that useless Inuyasha and his brother. Those two are just idiots."  
  
"So my idea on the sword's function is working?"  
  
"Yes, yes, it's responding to her emotions, bringing out her hidden talents. Most of what you see now is her own self. But I must have made it a bit too strong."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"She says it's sending her emotions to her friends."  
  
"Well, that's strange."  
  
"Don't know how I'm gonna stop that. Guess I could weaken it a bit, that should do it..."  
  
"If you pardon my intrusion, Totosai, I believe I might have an idea."  
  
"Oh, Myoga?"  
  
"Yes, yes, perhaps the sword should send out the emotions of the carrier?"  
  
"But, that fluffy jerk carries it."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
The two old demons cackled but the girl was far too involved in attacking her imaginary enemy to bother. A demon lord watching her in the tree line was slightly more disturbed.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked an exhausted demon slayer as they prepared to camp for the night.  
  
"Yes," the monk answered. "Something has changed."  
  
"But what could it be? I barely feel anything from Kagome anymore," pondered the fox child.  
  
"I still feel some but not near as before," commented the monk. The slayer nodded.  
  
"How about you, Inuyasha?" asked the fox.  
  
The hanyou looked quite distraught. With his ears down and his eyes wide, he looked every bit the beaten puppy.  
  
"I don't think I'm feeling Kagome anymore," he finally answered with a slight worried whimper.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What do I mean?'? I mean exactly what I said, stupid. I don't think this is Kagome."  
  
"Well, we're feeling irritation and..." began the monk.  
  
"Success," finished the slayer.  
  
"That's not what I'm feeling," whimpered the hanyou as another flash of distant emotion hit him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's...oh, shit, it's nothing. Shit, I sure hope it's nothing..."  
  
He cut off all further conversation by running into the woods. However, the rest were left to speculation.  
  
"What could he be feeling?" questioned the slayer.  
  
"I dunno," stated the fox.  
  
"Perhaps..." began the monk wisely. "Perhaps the sword has been slightly altered. Perhaps someone else who is close to the sword is being affected."  
  
"But there's no one else near the sword except Kagome and..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," said the fox in a whisper.  
  
Everyone present exchanged worried glances.

* * *

In a field not far from the remaining shard hunters, a small green youkai cowered in fright as strange and unwanted emotions filled his mind.  
  
As usual, he was completely ignored by both the girl and the dragon.

* * *


	13. 13

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.  
**_Warning:_** Do not be fooled by this chapter's title. It has many layers of other meanings, except, of course, for the most obvious.

**Part 13: Sleeping naked**

After her little practice session, Totosai worked on the katana for barely a few minutes, seeming to make adjustments to it by simple hammer strokes. It took no time at all, and the sword was back in her hands for testing.  
  
"Try it out, Kagome," suggested the sword smith but she stood clueless.  
  
"But I can't just get strongly emotion over nothing." The nearby demon lord's smirk prompted her. "You! Say something to piss me off!"  
  
The demon lord only smirked wider.  
  
"Your request is entirely too easy, wench. Inciting your foolish human emotions is simple."  
  
Of course, that was enough to bring the angry set jaw to her face, but still not enough to provoke sword action.  
  
"You, little miko, are a waste of my time."  
  
Still no reaction from the sword. He reached deeper into his arsenal for something he knew would surely bother her.  
  
"Even amongst weak humans, you are insignificant. You will never be what Kikyou was."  
  
That provoked a reaction but surely not the reaction he'd been looking for. Instead, all watched in wonder as the sword fell from the miko's grip to stick innocently into the ground. She limped toward him and it was almost a comical sight considering her intense expression. A nerve had indeed been touched. While she held nothing against her incarnation, she simply hated to be compared to her, especially negatively. It would not be tolerated, especially not from this arrogant jerk. Stopping in front of him, she said nothing as she cleanly slapped him with all her human might before turning, retrieving the fallen blade and retreating back inside the dark cave.  
  
Totosai followed her, Myoga in tow, expecting the lord to be angry and willing to take out said anger on anything presently living.  
  
The lord however was not angry. The pain in his cheek had been slight, of course, but it was thoroughly enjoyed. This girl that would not bend down to his will, this girl who continued to defy him at every turn, this ridiculously alluring young human woman had just assaulted him for his rudeness, something no one else had ever attempted to do. And this time, she had done it entirely on her own, without any help from a controlling sword.  
  
It was incredible, really. He'd never experienced anything remotely like it. And he liked it. Sickening the extent that he liked it. His already growing opinion of her jumped by leaps and bounds. Knowing what she did about him and his killer nature, she had still taken it upon herself to make him suitably pay for his rude and completely untrue comment. And it turned him on to no end.  
  
He grinned and wondered if the wench knew exactly what she had just accomplished.

* * *

Somewhere far to the south a hanyou was shaking in his red robes, trying to get the horribly conflicting and entirely wrong emotions out of his head.  
  
Nearby, a toad youkai was doing the same.

* * *

Somewhere far to the east another hanyou watched the scene with glee while polishing his jewel half and conniving another evil scheme to torture the miko and lord that irked him so.  
  
He was still unsure of exactly what relationship the two shared, but it would be interesting to find out. Pulling out a slightly glowing string from his sleeve, he cut it in half.

* * *

Back in Totosai's cave, a young miko was attempting to retreat into the deep recesses when she suddenly met unexpected resistance. Looking back at the demon lord who stood staring relentlessly at her from the cavern's entrance, she suddenly grew frightened when she realized their tether had just become shorter. When before she had been able to keep at least a respectable distance from him, now she was condemned to half of that wondrous space.  
  
That thought had apparently occurred to him as well. However, his reaction was slightly different and it terrified her. The recently slapped demon lord grinned with malicious amusement.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat when something indefinably feral flashed across his eyes. He strode forward fluently and she backed away from him as fast as the leash would allow. However, her balance was questionable and she quickly fell to the ground. Even then she tried to scamper away but only ended up against the rocky wall. In no time at all, he was there, bending gracefully to examine her with coldly wild eyes. Placing his hand under her chin, he forced her eyes to his and instantly she was trapped.  
  
"You, little miko, are a fool."  
  
His statement was as threatening as it was baffling. For one thing, she was almost positive he was not threatening her injury or death. Instead, he was promising her something else, something she was not familiar with but that frightened her as much as it excited her. It was similar to the way she felt from his oddly expressive eyes.  
  
He continued his fierce stare for a few minutes longer before releasing her and walking over and reclining against a nearby wall.  
  
After countless minutes, she finally got up from the wall and went as far as the tether would allow to settle down for bed. She could feel his predatory eyes on her long after sleep came. Perhaps that was the cause of her odd and completely complicated dreams.  
  
The demon lord watched her restless unconscious figure with hungry eyes.

* * *

"WHAT HAS SHE DONE?!" yelled an angry retainer as he burst into the shard hunter's camp. Presently, the fox was asleep while the two humans could only envy him. The strange and frightened emotions being emitted by their miko friend were weaker than before but still strong enough. The hanyou was currently curled into a ball on the ground, his eyes forcefully shut.  
  
"What do you want?" questioned a tired monk.  
  
"That stinking human wench my lord is attached to! What has she done to him!?"  
  
"What has she done to him?! What has HE done to HER?! She's scared to death, you stupid toad!" yelled a presently moody demon slayer.  
  
"SHE'S SCARED?! OF MY LORD'S ATTENTION?? WHY THAT BITCH!"  
  
Silence followed that declaration for a good few minutes.  
  
"What do you mean his 'attention'?" asked a suspicious and frightened demon slayer while she rose to her feet.  
  
Of course, by then the retainer realized he'd let something important slip. Something that his lord may not be too interested in having people know about, especially not the miko's comrades.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
The green youkai tried to get away but the monk and slayer were simply too fast for him. Holding him down and confiscating his staff, they proceeded to interrogate the poor being relentlessly.  
  
"I gather you are receiving Sesshoumaru's emotions now?" queried Miroku.  
  
"Maybe..." A quick thunk on the head made him a little more amiable. "Yes! Yes!"  
  
"And what's he feeling like right now?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Nothing..." A few hits later and he was ready to answer. "He's excited, that's all!"  
  
"Excited about what?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
However suspicious that answer was, they knew it was the truth. After all, they could only pick up on emotions, not thoughts and it was reasonable that it worked the same for the other two.  
  
The minute they released him, he was gone and they were left to decipher the words. However, it simply was not enough. There was way too much room for speculation. They needed more information and there was only one other source to get it from.  
  
"Inuyasha..." the monk began and the hanyou stopped his consistent trembling. "We know you can feel your brother's emotions."  
  
He shivered and it was odd to see such a strong being so thoroughly beaten.  
  
"Now tell us what your brother is feeling," commanded the monk in his softest, most authoritative voice.  
  
For a while, all the hanyou could do was shudder with a combination of disgust and fear. A firm shake from the monk brought him enough out of the other emotional world to answer the question.  
  
"You," he said cryptically, keeping his haunted eyes locked on the monk's. "My damn brother is feeling lecherous like you....but worse...so much worse..."  
  
After a collective shiver, all belongings were quickly gathered, the fire extinguished and the shard hunters took off again with extreme haste.

* * *

As the night darkened and the dawn approached, two old demons discussed tactics in the woods far from sensitive ears.  
  
"So you took my advice?" questioned the flea as he paused from feeding off of a three eyed cow.  
  
"Yes, yes, the fluffy jerk will now have his emotions sent out to those who know him best."  
  
"And the Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I was able to lessen the signals but couldn't stop it. It'll have to do for now until she is ready for the sword to relinquish all control."  
  
"Ah." The flea paused in consideration.  
  
"What of the children involved? Between these two connected adults, I am certain there are particular emotions that should not be felt by the truly young," the flea hinted as he winked.  
  
"I've noticed as well. And, yes, I heard about that little human girl the fluffy guy keeps as a ward. I made sure the children would not be receivers. In fact, it looks as if all signals are being sent to her group and the retainer."  
  
"That is probably for the best, but I am curious. Whose emotions is Lord Inuyasha receiving? He is close to both of them."  
  
The sword smith chuckled as he scratched his chin.  
  
"Myoga, I feel sorry for the idiot. He'll get to know his brother in an entirely new way."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yes, I thought so too."  
  
They laughed well into the night.

* * *

She woke suddenly from a nightmare, the force of the dream driving her quickly to her feet to search for a hiding place. However, as the unconscious life faded, reality came back with a screaming entrance, bringing her back down from the sudden intense pain in her injured ankle. She fell, knowing it was going to hurt, aware that once again her morning had completely and utterly sucked, and completely certain that her first blissful awakening after this long string was going to be appreciated for years.  
  
Fortunately, one piece of knowledge was proved incorrect when she was gently pulled midair into something softer than the ground. Opening her eyes, her grimace faded into shock as she realized she was currently positioned in the lap of the demon lord.  
  
She was about to make a scathing comment to speed her release but it froze in her throat when she noticed how utterly still his face was. That itself was not strange but the extent was, and was only further amplified by his closed eyes and relaxed frame. She quietly gasped when she realized he was asleep.  
  
Now that she knew this, she gently renewed her efforts to escape his unconscious hold. However, his arm only pulled her closer. After a solid ten minutes of seeking release, she gave up, knowing that his strength and agility were working against her. Resting her head against his fur clad shoulder, she remembered how horrible her sleep had been, how tired she was, and how far it was from a reasonable waking hour. Sleep swiftly overtook her as she reclined in the arm of the oblivious demon lord.

* * *

The remaining shard hunters had decided to have a quick rest sometime before dawn. Their bodies were still tired from the long imprisonment and there was simply no denying that soon an extended vacation would be necessary.  
  
They hadn't intended to sleep and oddly enough it was the hanyou who was the first to succumb. He rested in his tree, breathing slowly with a strangely content smile on his lax face. The others smiled at this odd new twist but soon felt a similar pull. Stretching out on the springy ground, they quickly fell into comforting slumber, feeling better than they had in ages.

* * *

It only took one quick glance for the sword smith to change his mind about entering his cave. Whatever had occurred to land the miko in her present situation, it was none of his business and certainly he would have nothing to do with it. He turned and practically ran back to the river to inform the flea.  
  
Unfortunately for the sleeping couple, Totosai's surprised gasp was enough to bring the first fledglings of consciousness back to the demon lord. He woke slowly, unwilling to give up the ultimate comfort he was experiencing. Never had he felt so at peace, which was odd considering how the nap had been completely unintended.  
  
He had been seduced into sleep through watching the miko calm and sink further into slumber, her rhythmic breathing a much better lullaby than anything he knew of. He'd noticed it previously but chose to ignore it then. Now, he studied her every move with such intensity that it was impossible to miss and before he'd known the strength of the whispered notes, he'd fallen victim to them.  
  
However, as sleep flowed from him, he came to the realization that it was simply impossible to be this comfortable. It wasn't right and it certainly couldn't be real.  
  
Without bothering to open his eyes, he began to stretch his muscles but soon found a problem. There was pressure on his legs and a weight firmly pressed against his chest. Come to think of it, his arm was not in any position he was accustomed to but instead seemed to be wrapped around something warm...and breathing.  
  
His eyes shot open at that discovery and soon found the source of all his present problems. The wench was asleep in his lap, seemingly quite content to remain if the content smile was any indication. He didn't know how she had acquired her present position and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. In any case, he was at least partially responsible as his one and only arm was snug around her, making escape impossible for the girl. Not that she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else right now, but she certainly would when she woke.  
  
He snaked his arm out from around her waist and glared mercilessly at the offending appendage. This was the second time the arm had acted towards the girl without his permission. Had it been another actual being, it would have swiftly been executed, but it being that it was his own and only arm and destroying his last defense was completely stupid as well as nigh on impossible, he settled for glaring at it some more before using it to lift the girl carefully from his legs and back onto the ground.  
  
He was simply no longer safe while he slept and so he would no longer do it in her company, no matter how pleasant. Waking to find himself in strange situations with the girl was simply not to be allowed. No, if the miko was going to share his bed, he was going to bring her to it consciously.  
  
He smirked at that thought while his eyes looked over her sleeping form. She really did look quite fetching in that blue kimono even if it already was showing wear. Come to think of it, it really was amazing her previous odd clothing had lasted as long as it had. Curious...  
  
She muttered in her sleep before an unconsciously searching hand found the silk sleeve she had dropped sometime during the night. That seemed to be enough to calm the miko as she clutched it for dear life to her chest.  
  
The sleeve gave him a particularly mischievous idea for later, in case she did something deserving of interesting punishment.

* * *

The humans and fox child were still sleeping soundly, obliviously content to the world.  
  
The hanyou wasn't so lucky. He was pacing frantically, holding his head between his hands, attempting to squeeze out the unwanted emotions. Unlike the miko, these signals were strong and demanding, punishing in their directness. He found it odd that a being so apparently unemotional would have such incredibly powerful feelings.  
  
He found it appalling that his cold brother would be feeling so frisky.  
  
However, the hanyou was not as stupid as he led everyone to believe. If there was something he had learned from being an unwilling receiver it was that his brother had an over abundance of control. To experience such overwhelming emotions and yet maintain a perfectly bland expression must take a lot of work and years of practice.  
  
Still, he worried. Kagome had a strange power about her that just attracted men and trouble, and usually the two were intertwined. Also, she was simply great at making the people around her change. Judging from the growing intensity of the feelings, his brother was getting closer to a pretty powerful change. Whereas before he may have only seen the miko as an interesting tidbit to run his eyes over every now and then, now he was discovering all the different and attractive facets of her character. He was like a moth attracted to the flame, intent upon getting closer to something beautiful, unaware of how dangerous it was. Or perhaps he knew of the danger but was thoroughly unprepared for the extent.  
  
Either way, it was looking more and more like his brother was headed for an emotional breakdown of some sort. As he had discovered over the years, it simply wasn't healthy to keep certain emotions inside, but his brother had been doing that exact thing for nigh on forever. So it was reasonable to assume that what would be a normal emotional response was going to be something massively explosive for the youkai lord.  
  
And Kagome was the cause. And she was stuck next to him.  
  
Another disturbing emotion rushed through his head, temporarily blinding his own thoughts. Once he was able to push it back somewhat, he kicked the monk awake.  
  
"We have to go NOW." It was more of a command than a suggestion. The monk looked at him questioningly, still lost in the miko's feeling of comfort to be of any use.  
  
"Don't be stupid Miroku. We have to get to her and distract him or he'll explode."  
  
The monk still appeared sleepy and clueless.  
  
"He's thinking like you again."  
  
That statement was enough to remind the monk exactly what kind of danger his caring friend was in. Instantly he was wide awake and gently waking the still slumbering slayer.  
  
"Time to go."

* * *

"What do you think now, Kagura?" The smooth voice was oddly enhanced by the hanyou's continual stare into the murky depths of the tainted jewel half.  
  
"I do not care." Though she had intended to merely mock her master, she suddenly realized it was true. She no longer cared what happened between lord and miko.  
  
"Your lord's heart no longer matters to you?" He shifted his gaze toward her curiously. "Perhaps you have found another to entertain you?"  
  
Her eyes hardened and she refused to answer.  
  
"Ah," he replied on her behalf. "I see. You are as bad as the miko, Kagura, going between brothers so easily."  
  
She only sneered at him, wishing no more than to kill him and be done with the matter. However, as she had discovered numerous times before, that simply was not possible. She was left relying on the strength of others.  
  
"Make your choice, Kagura. You can watch over whichever sibling you choose. But there you must remain until I call for you."  
  
She was cautious, knowing full and well that him allowing her any freedom usually meant he was only going to shrink her cage later.  
  
"So the hanyou it is," he murmured while becoming transfixed once more by the shiny jewel.  
  
It should have been quite the disturbing image. However, at that minute she caught sight of something particularly interesting occurring in the enchanted mirror behind him. The miko must once more be arguing with the lord. However, her battle tactics had changed significantly now that the sword had relinquished some control.  
  
She couldn't help it. Spoiling the entire atmosphere of the entire evil castle, she laughed hysterically. If there was one thing she could say about the miko, it was that she had guts.

* * *


	14. 14

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.

**Part 14: Battle tactics**

Kagome decided at least this was a slight improvement. Instead of the usual rude awakening, she was allowed to return to the conscious world on her own. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes wasn't welcome. The demon lord was in the same position as the night before, still staring ruthlessly down at her.

It was, of course, at that moment that she remembered the events of the night before when she became an unsuspecting teddy bear. Suddenly embarrassed, she turned away, trying to hide the blush invading her cheeks. However, she knew it was useless. His smirk indicated his awareness.

"Hey! Wait a minute! That wasn't my fault!" she cried indignantly, remembering her valiant escape efforts.

"I know not of what you speak."

He was lying and they both knew it but she was content to let it stand at that. There was simply no use getting into that argument, not this early.

"So what now?" she asked suspiciously.

"We find Naraku."

"But what about my friends?"

"They require rest. There is no time to wait."

"But they are my friends! And they have every right to be there! He's done more to them than you!"

"Regardless, they are presently useless. They will remain behind."

"No!"

"Wench."

"No! You can't keep making decisions for me! There is much more involved here than just your sorry ass!"

He smirked again upon hearing about his 'sorry ass' and she burned with embarrassment, hating that he had that much power over her, especially considering she was not the one at fault. The more she thought about it, the more indignant she grew, knowing that somehow he would blame her and she would be unable to argue.

"Wench, we go to Naraku."

"No. We. Don't. We wait here for the others and for my ankle to heal. It's not like I can walk."

"Then you will be carried."

"I am not baggage!"

"Hn."

She made a noise half resembling a grunt and half a sigh.

"No, mister. This is not going to keep happening! We are both reasonable adults..." She ignored his arrogant replacement for a snort. "...and we can work together."

"I, Sesshoumaru will not stoop so low as to work with a human."

Her anger grew and the sword trembled a little at the youkai's side until she noticed it. It was enough to calm her mind suitably to remember an old discussion. She mirrored his smirk as a plan formed.

"If you refuse to work with me, then we'll simply have to make a deal."

His eyebrow arched at her suggestion and he looked both amused and suspicious. He was well aware she was plotting something, but he had no clue what he was in for.

"Very well, what deal would you have?"

"Simple. Call it a contest of sorts. Whoever can get out of the cave first, without transporting the other, gets to decide what we do next."

He eyed her with cold humor for a long while. She could feel her anger rising to his challenge. However, she would let nothing discourage her from her chosen path.

"Do you accept?" she asked after taking a calming breath.

His gaze hardened slightly in suspicion but in the end he decided to allow her little game. Whatever the outcome, it was bound to be interesting and someone had to entertain him while his retainer was elsewhere.

"Your challenge is accepted, wench." It wasn't in his nature to simply allow her this victory. "However, be sure that whatever nonsense you are plotting will fail and success will be mine."

"Are you so sure?" she asked with an angry face but oddly shining eyes. A shiver of excitement worked beneath the surface of his skin at that highly suggestive look.

"No human wench can best this Sesshoumaru."

"Fine. Try and make it out."

Taking her invitation, he walked as far as their tether would allow toward the front of the cave and sat on a boulder, waiting for her to make the next move. She smiled hesitantly as she walked up to him. However, her resolve was beginning to fail. He could see it in her shifting eyes and smirked feeling victory was near. Unfortunately, it was that exultant look that fueled her toward completion of the sneaky and completely feminine plan.

His shock was evident by his widening eyes when she suddenly slapped both hands on his cheeks, effectively holding him in place. His shock was obvious when her lips, the very same lips he had been planning on tasting, descended upon his, kissing him hard and cold. The only hint of emotion radiating from the girl was that of satisfaction over besting him. Releasing him without warning, she limped to the cave entrance even as he tried to free himself from the revolving world her bold move had put him into.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly. "You should know better, Sesshoumaru, than to ever underestimate a clever female."

* * *

"SHIT!" yelled the hanyou, effectively stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Inuyasha?" questioned the monk before he was suddenly pulled forward by his robes. The hanyou's flushed and manic face filled his vision.

"What is she feeling?" Inuyasha ordered.

"Happy," the monk stated calmly even as the hanyou grew more distressed.

"HAPPY?!"

"Victorious. Happy. Successful."

"And feminine," breathed the demon slayer in awe. It was so odd for her to feel girly as it was, but this was just insane, as if the miko had accomplished something on behalf of her entire sex.

"THE WHORE!" The shout interrupted any further interrogation from the hanyou as the green retainer burst into the clearing, followed shortly by a giggling child on a two-headed dragon.

"What is that STINKING HUMAN WENCH doing to my lord!?" demanded the toad as he threatened the crew with his staff.

"Nothing like what you're thinking," retorted the slayer, once more jumping to her friend's defense.

However, even she had to admit it was odd. The feelings they were picking up were clashing with each other so violently. Something strange was occurring between the tethered companions, and it scared her. Inuyasha was quickly becoming uncontrollable and frightening as he picked up his brother's emotions and that in itself was enough to make her worried. Unfortunately, it was becoming obvious from the incompatibility of feelings being received that her friend had no idea what she was doing to the demon lord. Therefore, if she didn't stop whatever it was she was doing, she was bound to get herself into trouble. And no one wanted for her to land into that kind of trouble with that particular demon.

"Look," she said, stopping the argument that was starting between the monk, hanyou, and youkai. "Nothing will change if we stay here arguing. We need to find them now, before something bad happens. You," she said, pointing at the short youkai. "You obviously don't like where your lord's eye has wandered. Well, neither do we. So instead of fighting, let's work together and get them disconnected. Okay?"

All those involved grudgingly nodded.

Meanwhile, completely immune to the arguing adults, two children found each other.

"Hello!" said a happy human girl as she picked a flower.

"Hi!" answered a fox as he relaxed on the ground.

At that particular moment, the poor retainer yelled as he was unceremoniously beaten with his own staff by an angry and disturbed hanyou.

The children giggled relentlessly.

* * *

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the bone shard she had been using as a needle once more bit into her tender finger.

Sucking slightly on the tiny wound, she cast an angry glare toward the demon lord who was reclining against a boulder a scant few feet from her, seemingly completely ignoring her plight.

However, her angry glare did not fail to remind her once more that he was currently topless and her anger quickly faded to embarrassment as she immediately shifted her eyes back to the sewing project in her hand.

After winning her little challenge regarding their direction, he had taken it upon himself to insist that while they awaited her friends, less pressing business be taken care. Of course, she had rightly agreed, regretting that easy acceptance when she discovered his 'less pressing business' was the repair of his clothing. She had reluctantly agreed, seeing as she was the one who had injured the poor unsuspecting cloth to begin with.

Unfortunately, she had underestimated the effect it would have. When the sword had attacked on behalf of her curiosity, it had torn through both layers of his haori, requiring him to relinquish his upper body completely of clothing.

Of course, her modesty had kicked in full force, just as he had expected and much to his enjoyment. His smirk upon throwing the sleeveless garment into her waiting arms was full of knowledge, even as she tried to avoid staring at his exposed chest.

"Stupid demons and their stupid good looks," she mumbled with a blush and she could feel him smirk again. She poured all of her concentration into sewing the sleeve back on, trying to forget about the handsome topless demon lord reclining gracefully in possibly the most seductive position he could muster, as well as the soft white fiber she was using as thread.

It had been quite the interesting discussion really, as she had gone about locating materials to sew with. He had fashioned a needle out of a nearby demon bone and that had been easy. Thread had been more difficult. After an hour of searching for some plant that would work, he had once again provided her with a suitable replacement.

"It's perfect!" she had exclaimed upon being given the long white strands. "Where did you get it?"

Of course, he had neglected to answer, choosing instead to turn and take his position on the rock. As he arranged his hair behind him, she had once again been drawn to it, enraptured with its singular beauty. Then she had gasped as the truth came to her. The would-be thread was actually his hair.

His smirk had reappeared as she stared at him with dumbfounded amazement, her fingers testing the softness of the hair in her hands.

"Will it suffice?" he had questioned with knowing amusement. She could only nod mutely.

Of course, he had chosen that moment to undress. Her shock would not be something easily forgotten.

Now she sat, also propped up against a boulder, facing him but keeping her eyes glued to the work she was doing, blushing furiously.

"Ow!" she cried again as the bone once more pricked her poor finger. She glared at him again and this time he turned and met her eyes, his face a study in blankness even as his eyes laughed relentlessly at her.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed as she slammed down the cloth, pricking another finger. Ignoring the annoying pain, she allowed her anger to boil, hoping it would hold off the other conflicting emotions, even as she prayed to every deity in existence that her friends could not feel her.

* * *

The monk looked particularly smug even as the slayer was trying to avoid his gaze.

"What?" he asked innocently as the hanyou shot him a warning glance. "Can I help it if I was correct regarding everyone and the lure of the flesh?"

Before he could further elaborate on his beliefs, he was promptly made unconscious by a large boomerang.

"No," the hanyou stated firmly as he shook his head violently. "She can't be."

"She's just flustered, Inuyasha," the slayer answered even as the blush invaded her cheeks.

The hanyou could not be fooled. Throwing the sleeping monk onto the fire cat, he quickened his pace.

* * *

Once she was finally finished mending both layers of the garment, she threw it at him, pleased when it landed square in his lap.

"There!" she exclaimed triumphantly even as she nursed her pitiful fingertips.

He regarded the stitches discriminately, testing for weakness and visibility. Much to his surprise, despite her penchant for stabbing herself, the work was passable as that of a professional. Apparently she had much practice in the art of mending. He could only wonder at what other hidden talents she possessed.

"Well?" she said with blushing exasperation. "Get dressed!"

He smirked as he pulled the garment back over his shoulders, shutting off her wonderful view.

She tried to ignore him, instead pulling out her own tortured clothing from the future and preparing to mend the small tears that littered them.

"You are a suitable seamstress," he noted as he handed her another strand of hair.

"Well, it's just something I've picked up," she muttered as she accepted his donation to her cause.

"You've many talents, wench. Sewing, injuring yourself, destroying inanimate objects..." He paused for effect, knowing she was already seething with resentment. "...harassing males in their sleep."

He knew he'd hit a nerve when her face turned bright red. Of course, she had hoped he would not bring up their sleeping arrangement of the previous night, but the punishment he was subjecting her to as a result of her stunt that morning was not quite complete without the added humiliation.

"Should you require my body again, all you need do is ask, wench."

It just wasn't fair how he could deliver such a line in that unfailing calm voice.

"No! I...NO!" she sputtered as her face grew impossibly redder. "That was all you! I was minding my own business when YOU pulled me into your lap! I had nothing to do with it!"

His eyes narrowed in mock anger though they still sparkled with humor.

"You lie. I would do no such thing."

"But you did!"

"You disappoint me, wench. I have done nothing to deserve your accusation, while you have assaulted me at every turn. Your transgressions against my person are numerous. If anyone's motives are questionable, it is your own."

"HEY!"

"You require a review of your offenses? Very well. First, you have interrupted my dealings by inserting yourself forcefully into my affairs. It is doubtful that you are truly that prone to injury."

"You act as if I planned on getting stuck with you! I can't help it if I'm accident prone!"

"Certainly you can. Second, you demonstrate your abilities every night under the guise of practice."

"I AM PRACTICING!"

"Certainly, you are not. Your 'swordplay' is less battle technique and more erotic dance."

"WHY YOU!"

"Yes, why me? One can only suppose you find me attractive." He paused again, relishing her burning eyes and fiery expression.

"Third, you've attempted to undress me by force."

"WHAT!? That was the SWORD!"

"There is question over the extent you can control it. As well, it feeds off of your emotions, so regardless of control the action was done by your hand."

Her hands were clenched the tightly, he could smell the blood being released by the strained pricks on her fingertips.

"Fourth, your actions of this morning only further prove your attraction."

"No! That was merely so I could win!"

"There were other methods you could have employed. Instead, you chose to use your femininity."

"It was to prove a point!"

"And what point would that be?"

"That you know nothing about women OR me!"

"Foolishness. I am well versed on both subjects."

"Hmph."

She crossed her arms, angry that she had fallen into this argument, and furious that she had been trapped so thoroughly. No wonder the bastard was a successful ruler: if his intimidation factor wasn't enough, there was always his ability to talk his way around a person.

Suddenly, she simply had to cut something. It was a bit early for practice but the need was pressing. Standing carefully but quickly, she did her best to stomp over to him.

"My sword," she demanded, staring down her nose at the arrogant demon.

"You wish to practice?" he asked mockingly even as his voice remained perfectly level.

"No," she answered, matching his tone. "I wish to seduce you with my erotic dance. Now give me the sword."

He smirked and gracefully rose to his feet. It just wasn't fair that he was so gifted.

"Very well, on one condition."

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You have a true opponent."

She gulped nervously even as she accepted his challenge.

* * *

The shard hunters stopped suddenly and exchanged serious glances before once again increasing their pace drastically. At that rate, they might reach Totosai by nightfall. They could only hope it wouldn't be too late then.

* * *


	15. 15

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** Woohoo! The last bit of this chapter marks the 100th page I've written on this story, by far my longest ever. heh, makes me feel all good.  
For you readers at this site, sorry. It seems this site doesn't like me and sometimes a few random phrases are left out. Not quite sure how that happens as there isn't a problem on the other site. Currently, its nothing too important, but if you want to make sure you get every last word, its also posted at A Single Spark.  
As always, mucho love to my readers and mucho mucho love to my reviewers. I'll try to keep up the pace for y'all's sake.

**Part 15: Arguments and suspicions**

The sounds of metal striking metal filled the clearing as the demon lord blocked another attempt by the miko. The young woman stepped back for a breather as the lord remained wary. He simply didn't trust her not to try something sneaky, not after her morning victory.  
  
"Is there any reason for this?" she asked as she adjusted her grip on the white hilt of the katana. "Surely you simply aren't trying to save the scenery."  
  
"I am curious as to your skills against a real adversary."  
  
She snickered, resorting to holding the sword with two hands to keep it from falling as she laughed. He looked at her questioningly with one arched eyebrow.  
  
"You don't strike me as the curious type," she said once she had some control of her faculties again.  
  
Striking suddenly, the lord attacked before she could adequately defend herself. Had he intended to harm her, it would have been entirely too easy, but, of course, that was quite the reason he was using the sword he was. It had been the girl's idea for him to use a weapon that would not injure her and he had agreed only because he had no intentions of doing so.  
  
No, he had a much better idea and the sword would work just fine for his purposes.  
  
He retreated to examine his work. The girl still looked shocked, not quite realizing what had happened. Until the silk of her sleeve pooled around her sword hand. Looking down in indignant wonder, she saw that he had mirrored her earlier move and exposed her arm. Now she understood his quick acquiescence to her demand that he use Tenseiga. The sword could not cut flesh, but it apparently had no issues with clothing.  
  
"Jerk!" she muttered as she moved the sword to her other hand and let the blue sleeve fall to the ground. "If that's how you want to play, fine." Her expression hardened slightly with mischievous determination.  
  
This time it was she that attacked, weaving toward him in traditional Inuyasha battle stance until she smartened up and ducked just as he moved to deflect her. All those years forced to attend various dance classes as a kid gave her moves he was unfamiliar with and she gracefully was able to land a blow.  
  
Stepping out of retaliation range, she smiled as his other sleeve sank onto his arm. Forcing herself to forget about the torturous sewing he would surely insist upon later, she grinned victoriously.  
  
His eyes traveled from her to his fallen sleeve. He had been distracted by her body as well as by the knowledge that she was but a human and therefore unable to pose any threat to him. But she had once again managed to leave his arm exposed.  
  
The idea made him smirk. It seemed she was not opposed to this form of battle. If that was the case, let it be. She would soon become familiar with exactly how skilled he was. And being the genius he was, he would no longer underestimate her capabilities, though of course he might still let himself be distracted by her interesting techniques. It was worth some torn clothing to see the positions she could twist herself into.  
  
Now he was glad he had neglected to put his armor back on. It would only give her more options in this new battle and he was curious what she would do.  
  
Within seconds he had attacked and retreated again, and her other sleeve fell off in a flurry of blue silk. Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment and she retaliated. Mindful of the sleeve of his she had just finished mending, she chose instead to assault his colorful sash.  
  
She laughed when it dropped, spilling two sheaths and a rather menacing looking sword.  
  
"Very well, wench. Your challenge is accepted," he stated in a tone so calm and suggestive that she blushed furiously.  
  
The battle began anew, both parties so involved that they completely ignored their spectators.  
  
"Quite the show," mentioned the flea off hand as he reclined against the shoulder of the sword smith.  
  
"Yes, yes, she's doing quite well."  
  
"I'm assuming that is the sword's work."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You mean the Lady Kagome is in control?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But how? I've never seen anything like this."  
  
"The sword was only meant to control her until she was ready to take over."  
  
"But these moves..."  
  
"All her. The sword doesn't know anything about technique. It only picked up any natural abilities she had that could be used in defense. She already knew these moves."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yes indeed. Looks like the fluffy jerk has met his match."  
  
Suddenly a shout from the miko drew their attention back toward the battle.  
  
"YOU JERK!" she cried as her full length kimono became knee length. The lord merely smirked until she attacked, leaving him with a large tear in the back of his haori.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the slice was a bit too long and caused the entire garment to cleave in half. With a suggestive smirk he removed it and prepared for another assault. She blushed knowing she had truly messed up this time. Because she was absolutely certain of her duty as tailor after this session, she simply couldn't attack his pants. There was no telling what he would do then and she couldn't risk it. She was unable to continue the battle as they had. He knew this and was simply not going to let her walk away until he was finished.  
  
Praying to every deity in existence that he would leave her with some dignity, she prepared for his attack.

* * *

The child and fox sat on the dragon discussing the usual subjects favored by the young. All too soon, the talk turned to their favorite people.  
  
"I can't wait til I see Kagome again. I miss her," sighed the fox.  
  
"I miss Sesshoumaru-sama..." sighed the girl.  
  
"Kagome is the best in the world..."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama is."  
  
That, of course, was simply not going to do. The girl had insulted his Kagome and she must be corrected.  
  
"No, Kagome is. She protects me all the time, especially from Inuyasha."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama is. He protects me, especially from Jaken."  
  
Well, she did have a point. If there was anything they had picked up on from their few encounters when the girl was present, the taiyoukai was not pleased when she was attacked.  
  
"But Kagome is beautiful!"  
  
"So is Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Once again, when he thought about it, she was right. He had to think of the miko's other attributes carefully before finally coming across something that he was sure would stump the girl.  
  
"Kagome is really nice and plays with me!"  
  
The girl was about to retort but hesitated, knowing plain and well she had been beaten.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't play....Kagome is really nice," she said quietly. "And clumsy."  
  
The fox giggled. "She really is."

* * *

She cringed when she heard the first "Kagome!" and saw the flash of orange that indicated a quickly approaching fox demon. She missed her friends dearly, wanted to be with them, had gone to extremes to return to them, and yet she cringed.  
  
Because she wasn't entirely positive Totosai had rid her sword of its emotion broadcasting problem. And because the present situation was going to look highly suspicious.  
  
After the first round of hellos from the arrived group, it was Miroku, as expected, who brought up her current outfit.  
  
"Your attire is quite interesting, Kagome." The lecherous twinkle in his eyes made her wary.  
  
"What were you working on there?" asked the demon slayer as she eyed the cloth in the miko's hands.  
  
"What the hell is he wearing?" asked the hanyou, looking slightly worse for wear and deeply troubled, eyeing his brother from the corner of his eye.  
  
She sighed. Of course it looked suspicious. Here she was dressed in one of the sword smith's spare tops and her own yellow skirt, a pile of torn clothing beside her as she worked on sewing a particularly troublesome cut in her formerly lovely kimono. And there, standing near her, looking particularly troublesome himself was the bastard youkai lord, his overly pompous attitude and recently mended bottom layer of his haori encouraging all sorts of speculation.  
  
"Was your day enjoyable?" questioned the monk with a wink.  
  
She snorted.  
  
"As if it could be, stuck to him!" she retorted as she jerked an aching finger towards the silent youkai.  
  
However, as she turned to look at him, still looking undeniably gorgeous even in the slightly rougher cloth, she came to a shocking realization.  
  
Her day had been enjoyable. In fact, her entire time with him had been enjoyable. She had enjoyed every last sarcastic, battle filled second.  
  
She was torn from her reverie over actually enjoying the company of the lord by a question from the demon slayer.  
  
"Has the connection been shortened?"  
  
"Yeah, Sango. Yesterday night it was cut in half."  
  
"Ah. That would explain it."  
  
"Explain what?" The worry and embarrassment in her voice was enough to create even more speculation.  
  
"We are still receiving your emotions, Kagome," answered the monk with another twinkle. She cringed. "Though not as strongly as before."  
  
Kagome could only blush as she muttered something about killing Totosai. The slayer and monk exchanged knowing glances.  
  
Meanwhile, the hanyou was glaring at his brother who was rightly ignoring him.  
  
"What do you want, little brother?" the lord asked finally without taking his eyes from the trees.  
  
"What have you done to her?" the hanyou accused.  
  
"I have done nothing to the wench. Perhaps you should ask instead what she has done to me."  
  
"Oh, I know what she's done to you."  
  
The hanyou immediately realized he'd said the wrong thing but refused to back down. After all, perhaps his brother wouldn't understand. During their journey, the shard hunters had decided that ultimately, it was in everyone's best interest that the taiyoukai not know about his broadcasted emotions. The only point of argument had been if the miko should be informed of her companion's feelings. In the end, they decided it would be unfair. Should the situation change, she might be informed but for the time being, that knowledge would remain restricted to those who already knew.  
  
The lord looked slightly suspicious at the statement but decided there was nothing to it. After all, his brother was an idiot.  
  
Said idiot had ceased his babbling. Glancing at the hanyou, the lord was almost shocked to find his brother staring at him in incredulous wonder. His eyes hardened in definite suspicion. The half-breed was acting odd even for himself.  
  
Seeming to sense that he was being obvious, the hanyou turned tail and walked away leaving a slightly peeved demon lord in his wake. Said demon lord only shook it off, deciding he would deal with the matter later and in the meantime possibly take out his anger on the wench he was connected to.  
  
Unfortunately, wide brown eyes stopped him. His ward was staring at him with her usual undying loyalty. Sometimes he questioned if there was something wrong with the girl as it certainly couldn't be possible for someone to be that...attached.  
  
"Shippou and the others are playing a game, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said excitedly, hope shining through every inch of her being. "Will you play?"  
  
Whoever had given the girl that idea? Looking over at the miko, he saw her evil grin as she tied her odd shoes back on and the her comrades prepared for the game.  
  
"Wench." The warning indicated his knowledge of her plan as well as her inability to proceed.  
  
"Oh come on! It's been ages since I've played tag and the kids really want to!"  
  
The miko's eyes were sparkling with an emotion he had yet to see on her expressive face and he pondered its meaning. Either way, it was obvious he would be suitably punished should she not get her way. He could only wonder what it could possibly be this time. Not that he was worried or anything, but she could be particularly annoying.  
  
"Impossible with our connection." That should be enough to keep her from running around.  
  
"I'm sure we can manage," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, a clear indication that she meant to fight him if she had to.  
  
"You have yet to finish your job," he stated, indicating the pile of unmended clothing.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be back into your haori by morning. I can't see well enough to continue until there's a fire anyway. So I have some time to kill and I want to do that by playing with the kids."  
  
He stared at her relentlessly for a good few minutes, ignoring the childish brown eyes belonging to his ward that were staring relentlessly at him from below. Realizing he was outnumbered and not in the mood to deal with an irate miko he was connected to, he submitted.  
  
"Explain this 'game', wench."  
  
Both child and young woman smiled so brightly he had to wonder if they were related.

* * *

Kagura gave up and threw herself onto a boulder, listening in quiet agony as the water of the spring rushed by.  
  
She tried to catch her breath, glad that the need to rush was gone now that she had discovered the hanyou and his companions and eternally thankful they were resting so she could. It had been a long day and some time to relax was greatly appreciated, no matter the cause.  
  
Her laughter in her master's castle had not been taken lightly. In fact, it didn't go over well at all. But it was nothing a few hours of being degraded in the dungeon couldn't fix. Finally released, she was immediately sent with all haste to find the hanyou and spy to her distant heart's content.  
  
And now she had found the hanyou, camping for the night now that he had relocated his missing miko. Now all the group was together again. How happy. The reunion had been interesting.  
  
Though she still considered the youkai lord to be nothing short of drop dead gorgeous, she no longer saw him in the same promising light. After all, he was completely arrogant, something she just didn't like in men.  
  
She was disturbed from her reverie by the hanyou who approached without seeming to even see her. Thanking the wind for sending her scent away from him, she sat still and watched curiously. He was deep in thought and whatever was on his mind was a bit more complex than he was accustomed to. Still, the expression made him look a little more like his beautiful brother. The change was welcome.  
  
"Yo," she finally said, feeling like being confrontational.  
  
Snapping to attention immediately and placing his hand on Tessaiga's hilt as was habit, he eyed her warily. Despite their last encounter, he obviously still didn't trust her.  
  
"You want another fight?" he asked.  
  
"Not particularly. I'm only here to spy." Naraku had never said anything about being secretive.  
  
"Oh really. And you think I'm just gonna let you?"  
  
"Not really, but I was hoping I could at least catch my breath before we went through all the formalities."  
  
He stared at her harshly, looking for anything sneaky but found nothing. Instead, the wind sorceress really did look tired.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he finally asked as he relinquished his grip on the sword and relaxed a tiny bit.  
  
"You could say I spoiled the atmosphere."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I laughed, you idiot. At the bastard's castle."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"I saw something particularly humorous."  
  
He shrugged and allowed himself to sit down. A few days and nights of constant travel, as well as dealing with his brother's extreme emotions, had left him a bit tired as well.  
  
"What's your problem?" the wind sorceress asked, trying to hide her interest with sarcasm. It wasn't quite working and he smirked.  
  
"I found something out. Something I didn't know."  
  
"Don't tell me you just now figured out the miko and youkai..."  
  
"Shit, no, don't remind me. That's just...shit."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
He eyed her once more, as if judging whether she was worthy of hearing his revelation before he laughed. The minion had kept the secret of his human transformation for all these years so what did this small thing matter?  
  
"My damn brother....he doesn't hate me."  
  
Now that really interested the incarnation. It had always been assumed that there was no love lost between the siblings, despite their inability to kill each other.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I just know, okay? It's not like he actually likes me or anything. In fact, I think I disgust him... But no hatred."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"No shit."  
  
They sat in relative silence, resting their exhausted bodies.  
  
"So," Kagura began again. "What do you think of the miko and him?"  
  
"Shit...I don't know. It's so very wrong."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Why did Naraku connect them?"  
  
"Wanted your brother to kill your miko." She laughed lightly and he thought for the first time that she had a nice laugh...when it wasn't at his expense. "Now look what he's done."  
  
"No shit. Stupid bastard..."  
  
They sat in comfortable silence once more.  
  
"So what now?" she asked, a bit afraid of the answer. "I still have to spy. It's my life if I don't."  
  
He stared at her and the lack of expression in his face made her remember again exactly who his brother was. Despite their dislike for each other, they were still siblings and were a lot more alike than either was willing to admit.  
  
"Then," he began and she held her breath. "I guess I'll just to make sure no one says anything stupid."  
  
He looked away into the water that was still rushing by merrily, face a study in blankness. Sometimes the hanyou could look decently handsome, she decided with a grin.

* * *


	16. 16

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** Glad to hear the Kagura angle is going over well. On that note, please don't kill me.  
In reply to question: this will go on until my bitchy muse calls it quit. Hopefully, that won't be too far in the future, seeing as I'm in my last year of college and kinda need to study....eh. Either way, do not despair, lately I've been fond of happy endings and that's still a good bit in the future. Cool?  
Enjoy if you can.

**Part 16: Displays of emotion**

Naraku had his gaze split in three directions: the mirror relating the blooming relationship between his minion and the hanyou, the mirror relating the relationship between the connected youkai lord and miko, and the jewel that he had his own sickening relationship with.  
  
He supposed a weaker being would be worried about causing relationships between his enemies, but he was not. Instead, he was well skilled in ruining relationships. These strange connections growing only called to him of possibilities for torture.  
  
A particularly malicious idea occurred to him and he laughed, once more sending his poor minions into hiding.  
  
"Kanna," he called and the ghostly little girl came forward, mirror in hand. "It's time to bring out our surprise."  
  
The girl, vacant of all expression, merely nodded and retreated back into the usual all encompassing darkness.  
  
"Soon, Inuyasha," he stated to the mirror portraying his own incarnation with the hanyou. "Soon you will suffer again at my hands."  
  
He laughed before glancing over at the other mirror. Furrowing his brow slightly he looked closer, wishing for not the first time that sound came with the images. One of these days he would learn how to read lips. Until then, all he could do was watch.  
  
"You, little miko...your fate shall be decided upon soon." His brow furrowed deeper as he tried to understand what the hell was occurring in the mirror. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"You and your lord are not safe," he finally stated. Keeping his eyes locked on the mirror, he pulled the glowing string from his sleeve and cut it in half once more.  
  
The mirror related the magic of the action.  
  
Minions everywhere ran for cover at the sound of the menacing laughter.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kagome cried as her feet were suddenly taken out from under her. At once her attacker was upon her.  
  
"Tag!" shouted Rin as she slapped her, hard, on the shoulder before taking off at a run.  
  
The miko smiled, did her best to jump to her feet, and began to chase the girl before her feet were once again stolen.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, but there was no one near enough to have been the cause. Instead, but five feet away from her, was the demon lord, looking quite bored and quite irate simultaneously...somehow without moving a damn muscle in his face.  
  
Suddenly, the thought occurred to her.  
  
"Noo....." she groaned as she tried unsuccessfully to crawl away.  
  
"NO!" she screamed in extreme irritation.  
  
"Cease, wench. It was your wish to participate." The order was cold, calm, and yet somehow angry at her. Was the lord upset, perhaps, because of the strict rules he was under during the game? He really shouldn't complain as it obviously wasn't fair if he was allowed to use his abilities when they were doomed to mere human skills.  
  
"No, it's not that, jerk," she said as she sat and crossed her arms in annoyance. He really had a way of spoiling the fun. "Try and walk away."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously before taking a step that was simply not allowed. With narrowed eyes, he tried once more without success.  
  
"Our connection has been shortened."  
  
"No way!" she retorted. "And here I thought you just enjoyed my company."  
  
"You have no idea what I enjoy, wench."  
  
"No, of course not. To know that, I would have to be able to read your expressions and you have so precious few."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"See, that's your 'I'm better than everyone' look. That's actually a pretty frequent one."  
  
"What other 'looks' do you assume I employ."  
  
"Well, besides that, the only others I've seen are angry, irritated, and the ever so popular 'laughing at my expense'."  
  
She paused and looked at him with hard, studying eyes.  
  
"Don't you feel anything besides those things?"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru am not subject to weak human emotions."  
  
"Of course you are. All youkai are, some just don't want to admit it."  
  
"You know nothing."  
  
"I know other demons besides you, you know. And they have emotions AND show them."  
  
"They are fools."  
  
"No, they aren't. They simply find nothing wrong in letting people know how they feel." She paused in thought, bringing a finger to her chin as ideas floated into her head. "They are confident enough to allow others to know what's going through their minds."  
  
"You mistake stupidity for confidence."  
  
"You mistake weaknesses for strengths. Really, it's only good form to be truthful about your emotions. If you hide them, or lie about them, you're just as bad as any liar or thief. You're just about as bad as Naraku."  
  
His gaze hardened as he glared at her full force. However, in the course of their stay together, she appeared to have become immune.  
  
"Show your emotions, just once. You'll see it is not a weakness," she prompted, almost daring him. He would not be fooled.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"What? Are you afraid?" she taunted.  
  
"I fear nothing."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"One tiny show of emotion other than anger or irritation."  
  
A silent glare.  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
She really did need to learn her place. Her eyes were flashing in angered determination even as she rose to her feet and tried her best to intimidate him. It worked about as well as his glare did on her. Suddenly, as his gaze was taken by her pursed lips, an idea formed in his head, a way to answer her challenge as it were. He smirked dangerously.  
  
"You wish for a display of emotion."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Grabbing her arm, he pulled her forward and poured all of his frustrations, all of his pent up worries, all of his anger and inner turmoil, all of his confusion, and, of course, all of his lust, into one assault on her completely unprepared lips.  
  
A collective breath was taken by the forgotten spectators in the field.

* * *

"Shit!" the hanyou yelled as he paused mid swing. After relaxing beside the river, Inuyasha and his current female companion had decided a good battle would work wonders on their nerves.  
  
They had been quite enjoying the fight when he had been rudely interrupted by a sudden intense emotion in his already aching head.  
  
"Shit, no..." he mumbled as he dashed away toward the others, leaving the poor wind sorceress alone.  
  
"Shit!" she hissed as she took to her feather transportation. While she didn't understand what was happening, she knew it was nothing she wanted to miss.  
  
However, she never expected to see the unlikely couple kissing in the middle of a field.

* * *

When he finally released her, he expected her to be overtaken, perhaps even in awe. He expected the young woman to be anything but what she was.  
  
"WHAT EMOTION WAS THAT?! LUST?!!!" she yelled while tensing in anger. While it would have scared lesser beings, and was scaring several of the spectators, it only further excited him. Perhaps she would slap him if he tried again?  
  
He ignored both her and the hanyou's pathetic groans of terror as he once again pulled the fuming miko close and proceeded to once again pour emotions into her via her soft lips.  
  
This time he was rewarded with a slap. It did her absolutely no good.  
  
Once again ignoring the hanyou as he yelped in something akin to frustrated horror, he repeated his demonstration again. Even if the girl wasn't enjoying it, he was and in the end, that was all that mattered, right?  
  
However, he should have expected her to use his own tactics against him. When she started participating in his new form of emotional display, he merely reveled in the moment, completely oblivious of her hand drawing her sword from his side. He only became aware of her clever distraction when she managed to maneuver the blade to his throat.  
  
"Wench," he warned as he drew away from her.  
  
"This isn't the sword," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. He couldn't help but find her challenge completely alluring.  
  
Inuyasha almost appeared to be having a tantrum on the ground. Seriously, what was wrong with the half-breed?  
  
"I only did as you requested, wench."  
  
"No. You did a lot more than that." How could she hold the blade so steadily against his throat? She had never been so confident before. And why did that only make him want her more?  
  
The hanyou seemed to be sobbing. What an embarrassment.  
  
"You've been trying to throw me since I got back. Why do you keep testing me?"  
  
"You must earn respect."  
  
"I have," she stated through gritted teeth. "So why do you keep testing me?"  
  
He remained silent, his expression not betraying his inner conflict. Why did he keep testing her? If she hadn't earned his respect, she would have been dead a long time ago. It was interesting, really....  
  
"He doesn't know, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled, apparently recovered from his episode.  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't know?" she yelled in frustration, dropping the sword a bit to a slightly less threatening position. "He's Sesshoumaru! He's got to know!"  
  
Her momentary distraction was enough to let the youkai lord in front of her remove the sword from her possession and throw it clear. Tired of the situation, his confusion, and his audience, he pulled the girl against his chest, keeping her there with a powerful arm.  
  
"HEY YOU JERK! LET ME GO!" she yelled before he pressed something on her neck, causing her to sag into his grip, unconscious and thankfully silent.  
  
"Let her go!" the hanyou yelled, transforming his sword in the girl's defense.  
  
"The wench is fine and her release is pointless. Our connection has only further been shortened. However, if you wish me to drop her, it can be arranged."  
  
He made a move to release her but the hanyou and his companions jumped forward to stop him. Accepting their acquiescence, he instead lifted the miko over the one arm and carried her past the gathering and back into the sword smith's cave.  
  
Setting her down on a pile of hay covered by a cloth that served as Totosai's bed, he took a seat beside her. His features hardened as he regarded her sleeping form solemnly.  
  
"You are troublesome," he stated softly, leaving it at that as he retreated into his own thoughts.

* * *

"What was that?" asked a still awestruck demon slayer.  
  
"My lovely Sango, would you care for a demonstration?" smooth talked a monk as he inched his way closer.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
One unconscious monk later, Sango and Inuyasha regarded each other with similar shocked expressions.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" she asked warily. The hanyou nodded mutely.  
  
"Did he really not know?" He nodded again.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked in confused worry.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
They turned their eyes to the cave.

* * *

The two children continued their play until all the adults had left the scene. After all, it was a conversation not suited for older ears.  
  
"So what do you think is going on?" asked a curious fox child as he relaxed on the ground, watching as the stars brightened up the night sky.  
  
The girl looked thoughtful as she picked a flower that had thus far escaped her hands. Such is the fate of pretty plants.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" began the girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He has a weird way of showing it," the fox grumbled, a bit perturbed at his Kagome's rough treatment.  
  
"Yes. But he is showing it."  
  
The wisdom in the girl's voice as well as her certainty struck a chord in him. Of course she would know all the nuances of the quiet demon lord. After these past few years in his company, of course she would know him better than anyone. Of course this human child would be able to read him better than anyone, even those who could feel his emotions, for what one feels and what one lets known are often two very different things.  
  
"He is different," the fox allowed.  
  
"Yes. He is gentler with her. He just doesn't know what he is feeling."  
  
Truly, the child was wiser than her years.  
  
"What happens now?" the fox asked, finally allowing that perhaps the intimidating youkai did share a special connection with the caring miko.  
  
"I don't know," the girl allowed as she plucked another flower before jumping to her feet with the natural grace of a child. "I think we have to help him."  
  
Before he could ask what she meant, the girl had taken off at a run towards the cave, her precious flower still in hand.

* * *

The hanyou couldn't sleep, not after all that had happened, and certainly not with all these troublesome thoughts.  
  
He'd stayed around the cave long enough to know that his half-brother, the odd character that he was, had fallen asleep. That he found intriguing. Demons, especially strong youkai such as the lord, did not need sleep very often. Yet here he was, sleeping rather peacefully, face as slack as usual. And he had just slept not two days before, and if his feelings were correct, last night as well. Three days of sleep in a row must be a record in demon society. Hell, three days of sleep in a month must be a record to this particular being.  
  
Of course, being as fond of his brother as he was, Inuyasha simply didn't trust the apparent unconsciousness of the lord until he did something he most definitely would not have done had he been aware.  
  
His hand, his only remaining hand, was tangled in Kagome's hair. He'd seen it happen, watched in awe as the fingers twirled into the black mass and stopped. The hanyou has witnessed the small softening of features that occurred once the hand was thoroughly lost.  
  
It took all of a second for the hanyou to leave in confusion, even as the foreign contentment filled his mind.  
  
He sighed against the tree. Sometimes life was just cruel to him. Both Kikyou and Kagome were beyond his reach, as he was certain his brother would never let the girl go now. No one who looked that pleased in their sleep would let the cause of their contentment be released, especially not someone as possessive as the lord.  
  
But then again, the hanyou was still young. Just as Kagome had helped him through both of Kikyou's deaths, others would help him get over the loss of losing her that he never really had. There was hope in the air. If someone as stiff as Sesshoumaru had become enamored with someone as carefree as Kagome, then anything was possible. He could only wait for what the wind would blow his way.  
  
Speaking of wind, he wondered where Kagura was. The minion could be entertaining at times, especially lately. While he had never considered she might be caught as hopelessly as the others were, it was definitely a possibility. Naraku had interesting ways of manipulating people. What could the bastard possibly be holding over her?  
  
Either way, it was probably for the best that he let her be. They had come to an agreement of sorts and it was safer if he just let it stand at that. After all, the agreement wasn't exactly for the best. He was knowingly allowing everyone to be spied on by the enemy. But it didn't trouble him much. Naraku would know what he would. Kagura was only there for the details.  
  
And after the whole new moon incident, she could be trusted to keep the important details secret.  
  
The wind blew past suddenly and he looked toward the source. The sorceress in question was standing on a boulder not too far from him. She smiled. He returned it. Odd how there was no longer any animosity.  
  
However, the peace was not destined to last. A noise in the bushes prompted him to take his stance for battle. He could never have expected what actually emerged, though perhaps he should have. It had happened before so there was no reason it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"Kikyou?" he asked while dropping his katana from slack hands.  
  
The wind sorceress didn't bother to stay and watch the reunion. Not when Naraku was up to something this hideous. Angry and bitter, she took to the air, trying not to look at the scene beneath her.  
  
This time the evil bastard had gone too far.

* * *


	17. 17

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
  
**Part 17: Designs on life**  
  
Waking up was glorious. However, it had been so long since she'd had a morning so wonderful and comfortable that Kagome highly suspected something was off.  
  
And it was.  
  
She couldn't get up. After further inspection, she realized it was because a certain demon lord was asleep – again – and had somehow tangled his hand in her hair. And boy was it tangled.  
  
She could forget the fact that she was somehow sleeping on his leg. She could even forget the massive feeling of contentment that waking up with him had brought her. However, she simply could not forget her tangled hair and the hand so thoroughly lost in it. While she slept it was okay but now that she was awake, and wanting to escape his pleasant grasp, it was something she simply could not deal with.  
  
"Fighting tangles has never been my strong suit..." she mumbled as she attempted to work the hand out of the strands. It was being stubborn, as if her hair wanted him to be kept there.  
  
Before she could further continue her battle, her unlikely bed partner awoke.  
  
He smirked upon seeing her so close.  
  
"You wish for another demonstration." It was just unnerving how a statement so entirely sensual could be spoken so flatly. How did he do that?  
  
"No," she stated as her anger threatened. "I wish to be released. Your hand is caught in my hair."  
  
He dropped his smirk slightly as he considered the implications of her accusation. Had he really fallen asleep again? He'd never slept so often and it was bothersome, especially considering every time he did so, she found her way into his proximity. Looking down at her hair he saw what she said was indeed true. And in true male fashion, he did the only thing he could think of to be released. He pulled. Hard.  
  
The punch accompanying her feminine squeal of pain was enough to make the situation curious but annoying. After a good few seconds of honestly attempting to release the girl, he gave in to his irritation and used the easiest solution. Using his claws, he simply cut the hair surrounding his hand, much to her utter dismay.  
  
"My...my hair..." she mumbled as she held the cut locks. The cut was jagged and ran in a haphazard path across her shoulder blades, easily leaving a good foot of black hair on the ground.  
  
He never guessed something that silly would make her upset, but upset she was. On the verge of tears even. Her eyes bespoke of tragedy and he simply couldn't understand why something that insignificant would affect her so much. However, he didn't have time to further ponder the issue. Suddenly her eyes hardened and sparkled as a plan hatched in her mind. The day would surely be interesting.  
  
"Come on, ladies man," Kagome said in forced lightness as she shook the remaining loose hairs from her head. "I have to finish mending your shirt before we leave."  
  
The inane statement as well as her fake good nature made him suspicious but he allowed the girl to exit the cave and followed her on the short leash.  
  
Outside, the miko was standing stock still, tensed and shocked. He soon saw the cause and had to admit it was quite curious.  
  
The monk and demon slayer were still asleep. The hanyou was not. Instead, he was looking toward a newcomer with a pained expression. And the newcomer...she was looking rather pained herself.  
  
"Kikyou?" Kagome breathed and they set their eyes on her. "I...I don't understand."  
  
And that was of course when she sensed the jewel shard. The former miko was tainted.  
  
"So you know," the former miko stated with a sigh. "Trust that I did not wish to be returned. Twice I have been denied my rightful rest in death. It is not my intention to cause you harm, but there has been a change."  
  
"Naraku," the new miko said softly.  
  
"Yes," Kikyou responded. "I do not understand his motives, but do know he plans to use me as a doll..." She paused and pointedly gazed at the sleeping slayer. "Much like the dead boy."  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
"Yes. Luckily, I have slightly more control than the child."  
  
Kagome stiffly sat down, taking her former pile of clothing into lap. Maybe if she was distracted by the dead priestess she wouldn't feel the prick of the needle...  
  
"What the hell is Naraku thinking?" muttered the hanyou as he pointedly avoided everyone's eyes.  
  
"That your life was too simple," responded the youkai. "He wishes to complicate the situation and draw your emotions into play. A very dangerous game."  
  
"But to use Kikyou like this?"  
  
"Why not? The slayer suffers the same misfortune."  
  
The hanyou could only nod at his brother's knowledge and the future-born miko stopped in her work to gawk. When did they start acting like brothers?  
  
"If all is the same to you, I would prefer to return to death." The soft and steady statement drew all eyes back to the dead miko.  
  
"Wh...what do you mean?" the hanyou questioned, his pain blatantly obvious.  
  
"Inuyasha...I no longer wish to hurt you. Twice I have been stolen from death and this is not where I belong. If one of you would do the honors, I would prefer to be relieved of this false life."  
  
No one quite knew what to say at that declaration.  
  
"But Kikyou..." began the reincarnation, hurt that her other self was feeling so horrible. "Don't you even want to try living again?"  
  
"Not particularly. This is not life and it never will be. I grow weary of a partial soul and partial life. I do not belong here and I would rather return to death than be a puppet of Naraku."  
  
The hanyou walked away. Apparently the situation was just too much for him. No one could blame him. How many times was he going to be teased before his former love was let go to death? It was tortuous, really. Naraku was a clever nemesis to have pulled this stunt and everyone hated him all the more.  
  
Meanwhile, the mikos, both dead and alive, sat silently in front of the dying campfire, pondering this latest turn of events. The demon lord stood, regarding the dead party with suspicion. Never trust anyone who begs for their death as they have nothing to lose.  
  
"Kikyou..." began the fully alive miko as she tried to ignore the prick of the needle. "Did Naraku say why he brought you back? I mean, besides the whole 'do my bidding' thing?"  
  
"Yes. He mentioned that Inuyasha's heart was being drawn away from my memory again. I assumed he meant you but I see things have changed since I was last alive."  
  
The living girl could only nod before she recognized the insinuation.  
  
"Hey! There's nothing going on here!"  
  
"Do you care for Inuyasha?"  
  
"As a friend..."  
  
"Where does your heart lay now? For whom does it beat now?"  
  
"No one. Myself."  
  
The dead miko smiled wistfully, such an odd expression on her pale face, before locking her eyes on her reincarnation.  
  
"Ah. So you do not know yet."  
  
"Know what yet?"  
  
"It is not my place to say. Regardless, you have been distracted from Inuyasha and therefore I do not understand Naraku's motives."  
  
The demon lord that had heretofore remained silent suddenly shocked them.  
  
"Kagura." The mikos looked to him with questioning eyes.  
  
"The wind sorceress."  
  
"Well, of course, we knew that," retorted Kagome. "What about her?"  
  
"He has been in contact with her recently without informing us."  
  
"He has??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Interesting," stated the dead miko with a slight grin. "Naraku's motives are beginning to make sense though he is ill advised in dealing with his minions."  
  
"Wait," requested Kagome as she rubbed her head in confusion and frustration. "Inuyasha... and Kagura?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"But that's so wrong!" the young woman related.  
  
The dead miko looked back and forth between her reincarnation and the western lord.  
  
"I've seen worse."  
  
Both connected parties chose to ignore that remark.

* * *

"Why?" demanded a furious wind sorceress. "Why was she brought back?"  
  
"The hanyou is quite fickle, don't you agree?" asked the evil master smoothly.  
  
She glared at him with all her might but it was simply useless.  
  
"It seems your heart has been stolen...again. Perhaps it is you that is fickle, Kagura. You give your heart away so easily."  
  
Her glare hardened, red eyes burning with pure contempt and hatred towards her creator.  
  
"Now that he is no longer...distracted with the reincarnation, do you suppose he'll seek out the original?"  
  
The count of wishes for his painful death went up exponentially.  
  
"She is my slave, Kagura. Just like you. Never forget who really holds your heart."  
  
She would have attacked him then and there had she not feared for her life. It was truly unbearable the control he had over her.  
  
The evil hanyou had been staring relentlessly into his chunk of the Shikon jewel during the conversation and she was tempted to snatch it from him if only to die with some dignity. However, she had a better idea. One much more profitable.  
  
"You plot my demise, Kagura?" his smooth voice mocked her.  
  
"No," she responded with a smirk. "Those you bring together do. I merely watch for it."  
  
Her distant heart suddenly ached as it was squeezed in his hand. She half expected to die for the comment but was surprised when instead he threw the small glowing red ball at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked incredulously as she cradled her warm heart.  
  
"You are useless to me, Kagura. While your death would be enjoyable, I would rather witness your pain when all you attempt to love reject you."  
  
He seemed so certain that she could only ache at the thought.  
  
"Go now. Join your distracted hanyou and lord. Watch the brothers deny you. And know that I watch."  
  
She departed quickly, clutching the red sphere as if her life depended on it, which it did, and let the wind return her to the sword smith's home where the shard hunters awaited. Perhaps an alliance could be formed. At the very least, perhaps the miko could get the heart back into its proper place. Having it loose like this was only asking for trouble.

* * *

"I need more thread," Kagome exclaimed suddenly once everyone had woken and began to prepare the morning meal. She was ignored by all except the demon lord. He merely eyed her suspiciously. The mischievous twinkle was back in her eyes.  
  
She motioned for him to move closer, though there was truly no need as short as their leash was.  
  
He could have stopped her; there was no doubt about that. But he had been curious, and slightly turned on, when she had reached for the nearby blade. He had not considered what her intentions were, and by then he had already underestimated her enhanced human speed. And so, when his hand finally did stay hers, it was too late. The damage was done.  
  
Angry, he pushed her to the ground, hand on her throat as his quick movement stirred the severed hair and caused it to settle around them.  
  
"You cut my hair, I cut yours," was her simple retort. Apparently it hadn't occurred to her that he was considering her death for the action. But of course, as soon as she said that, he was once more taken in by her obstinacy. Why he let this little human miko get away with such insolence was beyond him.  
  
Releasing her neck to assess the damage to his hair, he was shocked to find at least a good two feet missing. Turning back to the presently subdued miko he stated exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"You should be killed."  
  
"You won't kill me." She was so confident and sure, despite the weight of his hand on her neck, despite his knees pressing her soft body into the ground. Come to think of it, the position was all too promising.  
  
"You are so sure? Tell me, why will I spare your life?"  
  
"If you don't know, how am I supposed to?"  
  
Her answer was truthful and he couldn't dismiss the knowledge it held. Of course she was right. He would spare her life, though why he didn't know, and she was left to guessing as well.  
  
He was so deep in contemplation over why exactly he would not end her life that he almost missed when her body tensed under him. Concentrating on her face, he noticed she was apprehensive and slightly frightened, but not of him.  
  
"Something is coming..." she mumbled.  
  
The unease that had so thoroughly filled her soon infected the others. Battle was approaching.  
  
Pulling the miko up with him, they watched as the eastern sky darkened.

* * *

Kagura could feel the evil energy behind her and picked up her pace. She had known Naraku would not let her leave in peace, but had not expected this. While the entirety of his plans was unknown, she could only guess he meant to take out both her and the shard hunters at once.  
  
Of course, there was a pretty significant problem with this tactic. The sorceress was currently not aligned with anyone. In fact, those she sought alliance with presently considered her an enemy and were bound to mistake her in the upcoming battle.  
  
She urged the winds to carry her quicker. Her only hope was in reaching the shard hunters in time.

* * *

The evil hanyou looked from mirror to mirror to jewel with an expectant smile on his handsome face.  
  
His former minion was racing the wave of youkai he had sent to the shard hunters. She would not make it.  
  
He let his gaze rest on the recently revived undead miko. Of course, she only wanted death. However, she had apparently had enough of Hell and therefore was not inclined to end her own life. Instead, she was relying on others to do so for her. With that in mind, the battle was bound to be interesting.  
  
His eyes transferred to the jewel. He had not lied to Kagura as Kikyou was his puppet. Unfortunately, the miko had a strong will and did anything but fear death. Due to this, he simply could not control her absolutely. She would not let him use her to kill those she had strong ties to, so Inuyasha and his companions were most likely safe from the threat she posed.  
  
Luckily for the miko, he had no intentions of using her in that way.  
  
Turning his eyes back onto the reincarnation and her lord, he smiled with humor. While he had debated releasing them from their connection and thus possibly severing their growing relationship, he now had a better idea. The lord, and miko, would find fighting difficult as leashed as they were. What strategies would they use to stay alive and would it work?  
  
He laughed as the show began.

* * *

Landing in the trees that shielded the sword smith's home from view, Kagura quickly sped toward those she wished to align with while she thought out her words. She could offer them little except Naraku's present location, but she doubted that would be enough to gain their trust.  
  
While she was not terribly worried about the rest of the group, she simply had to convince the young miko to have enough faith in her to return her battered heart safely within her. It would no doubt be difficult. After all, the young woman hadn't seemed too pleased with her about lying about her death and all.  
  
It didn't matter. It had to be done. It would be done.  
  
Bursting through the remaining foliage, she came to a dead stop at the foot of the clearing with all eyes focused on her. It was slightly unnerving. Still, they weren't coming after her yet and that was something.  
  
Her red eyes traveled from person to person, taking in the miko's apprehension, the lord's suspicion, the monk and demon slayer's distrust, the children's fear, and on until she rested her gaze on the hanyou.  
  
She gasped in surprise. He almost looked relieved.  
  
Walking forward, trying to ignore as they further tensed for battle, she began the speech she had prepared.  
  
"I'm not here to fight" was all she got out before all hell broke loose.

* * *


	18. 18

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Plea:_** My apologies for the hair. Never would have expected that much response on it... evil grin  
I'm new to the whole action thing, so I can only hope this is up to par.  
Enjoy if you can.

**Part 18: The Gratuitous Battle Scene**

In an instant, the morning was transformed into something different.  
  
The children were instantly sent into the cave along with a frightened swordsmith. Jaken was set before the entrance as guard.  
  
Inuyasha was already cutting through the swarm of youkai with Tessaiga. Sango was doing her job well enough with her oversized boomerang. Miroku was using his Kazaana in short bursts, using the technique to suck in attacking demons without risking taking in one of the many Saimyoshou. Kikyou was covering the fighters as best as possible with her arrows.  
  
However, the most interesting segment of the entire chaotic scene had to be the vicious argument occurring between the lord and miko.  
  
"Stay back."  
  
"I can't, you idiot!"  
  
"You will."  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
After several attempts at disconnecting himself from the miko, in between killing attackers, he finally gave in to the mere five foot leash. It was not going to be broken, especially not now. Instead of pointlessly struggling, he resigned himself to another tactic. Within seconds the protesting miko was thrown over his shoulder and he had actively entered the foray.  
  
Kagome was not pleased. Of course, now that she was finally capable of lending a hand she would be stuck on this bastard's shoulder, hanging like some damn decoration as he relentlessly attacked. The sudden smooth motions as he gracefully slaughtered the attacking youkai was enough to make her slightly ill but she pushed it aside and tried to watch the progress being made when he was still enough for her to see anything.  
  
While it looked like her companions were holding their own currently, she was slightly surprised at Kagura. She had heard the sorceress's claim that she did not intend to fight and pondered over it as she watched the incarnation clutch something to her chest and keep to herself. She apparently did not want to enter in the battle.  
  
However, she was not given a choice. While the evil swarm did not attack her directly, she was knocked over by a worm-ish youkai. In her awkward stumbling, she somehow lost her grip on the red sphere. It rolled off into a particularly deep section of battle and the sorceress followed it without hesitation, the panic on her face striking a chord with the miko.  
  
Her struggling on the lord's shoulder increased as part of her soul called to aide the frightened sorceress.  
  
"Remain still," the lord's cold voice ordered but she ignored him and continued, thankful that his armor had remained off as she had yet to finish mending his haori. All she needed was more bruises.  
  
"I have to talk to her!"  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
"Can't you see that something is wrong?"  
  
He did not pause in his attacks but did spare the wind youkai a glance as she scrambled after the rolling red ball through the ongoing battle, somehow managing to evade injury though she barely seemed to notice her surroundings.  
  
"She said she didn't want to fight! Can't you see?!"  
  
He seemed to understand that something was not quite right regarding the scene and began to work his way toward the clueless sorceress. Pleased that she was getting her way, Kagome was content to remain still and keep an eye out for attackers.  
  
As luck would have it, they reached the glowing red ball before Kagura could. Picking it up, they couldn't help but notice the stark fear present in the incarnations eyes as the lord unwittingly but literally held her heart. Holding the sphere steady, he allowed his burden to slide off and land with a slight grunt to the ground.  
  
"You are not fighting." The youkai lord's statement almost made the miko want to slap him for stating the obvious. Instead, she stared relentlessly into the sorceress's eyes, seeking answers.  
  
"Please," Kagura said, her voice unused to the pleading tone.  
  
"What is it?" asked the miko.  
  
"Please give it back."  
  
Before any other comment could be made, the battle took a turn for the worse. Inuyasha took a blow and was flung at the small gathering. While the youkai present were quick enough to step out of the way, Kagome was taken to the ground. Unfortunately for the lord, their tether was strong enough to make him stumble as well, sending the red ball once again into the foray. Once again, the sorceress went running after it.  
  
When Kagome had regained her breath, she grabbed her sword from her companion's side and went after the incarnation, doing her best to clear a path through the swarm of lesser youkai. She was joined by the lord and the two did the best they could to kill the attackers without killing each other. It was easier said than done.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" demanded the miko as she barely avoided getting her head chopped off as he killed a nearby villain.  
  
"You will do well to stay out of my way," he responded coolly.  
  
"You stay out of MY way!"  
  
Between the two, they were able to make it to the sorceress, who was clutching onto the red ball for dear life.  
  
"Tell me!" shouted the miko over the clamor of battle. "Why is that so important?"  
  
"It's my heart," responded the sorceress.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"My heart!"  
  
It became obvious to the poor miko at that moment that whatever was going on was simply too complicated to be understood in mid battle. So she did the only thing she could think to do, and luckily enough for both females, it was in her nature to be forgiving. She accepted then and there without question that the sorceress meant no harm and instead fought around the former minion, making sure all attackers stayed away and no more instances of Keep-Away occurred.  
  
"You are far too trusting," noted the youkai lord as his current opponent met a horrific end.  
  
She merely grinned at him brightly, completely forgetting they were in the middle of a rather difficult battle. He had no such difficulty and promptly saved her life by suddenly pulling her forward then thrusting his sword into the gut of the youkai that meant to attack her from behind. Turning around, still in the safety of his arm, she was astonished at how close she had come to death.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed and he smirked.  
  
Once more her blood roiled in indignation and she took it out by promptly killing a nearby demon. Triumphantly flicking her blade, she smirked back at him before she was suddenly snatched by a passing flying demon. However, her current state of attachment caused a tremendously more difficult situation. Instead of being carried away to certain doom, she was jerked backward when the bird-like thing reached the end of her leash. It was loath to give up its prize though and strove to tear her away from the invisible connection, pulling the miko none to gently.  
  
Not about to be bothered, the lord jumped up and killed the bird, but not before realizing his mistake, or miscalculation rather. When he had relented and moved toward the youkai, he had allowed the struggling bird to shoot upwards. By the time the bird was killed, they were a decent enough distance in the air. The miko, no longer being held aloft by the bird, began her descent to the ground in sheer terror - until the leash proved itself of value and stopped her in midair, a mere fight feet from the lord's floating feet.  
  
"HEY!" she cried as she silently pleaded to every deity in existence to let her survive this one, to let her companion return her to the ground without injury, for the tether last long enough for him to kill enough of the thick swarm of youkai to remember her presence.  
  
Her prayers went unanswered. She was certain she could hear the devilish laugh as she spotted the sinister baboon clad enemy as he pulled out a glowing string from somewhere in the voluminous fur. To her complete and utter terror, he snickered menacingly as the string dissolved and she began to fall back to earth.  
  
She was still screaming when her descent was stalled once again. Once more seeing no cause for it, she looked around frantically. Her gaze was taken by the sorceress who was still clutching the glowing red ball in one hand while she directed wind to brake the miko's fall with her fan.  
  
Kagome could only smile graciously and hope that the incarnation could read the plea to be returned safely to the ground in her eyes. Apparently, she could, and slowly the miko was lowered...until the cushion of wind beneath her collapsed.  
  
Her screaming seemed to alert her formerly tethered companion and he finally decided to rescue her. When she was finally on solid ground again, she ran toward the minion, fully intent upon bitch slapping her for the ploy, until she noticed the arrow firmly lodged in the youkai's shoulder. Her surprised eyes fell to a presently possessed, formerly dead miko who was preparing another arrow with a vacant expression.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed as she flung herself upon the stunned sorceress, barely saving her from another loosed arrow.  
  
However, after another arrow nearly collided with the suffering sorceress, Kagome decided her incarnation had to be wakened from her spell. Running toward the undead miko, she barely avoided death several times before she finally grabbed the bow from the doppelganger. Her screams were not enough to knock sense back into the puppet so Kagome chose more physical means. Not daring to consider the implications or possible meanings lest she break into hysterical giggles, she slapped Kikyou.  
  
Immediately the glazed eyes warmed and Kikyou responded without thought by slapping her slapper. For a good while both mikos were caught in a glaring duel as they held their stinging cheeks. They were rudely awakened from their silly stare down when blood rained down upon them.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he returned to the ground. The damned miko was good at forgetting the danger she was in. Like right now. She was practically radiating indignant anger as she stalked up to him, wiping demon blood off of her face. Panting in exhaustion, eyes flashing madly, blood soaked, and gripping her sword tightly, at that moment she looked every bit the warrior princess and, as a warrior himself in the midst of battle, he appreciated the image. Making sure nothing of too serious a threat was nearby, he proceeded to drag the miko into his arm and thoroughly attack her lips with his own. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned the action.  
  
However, it simply was not the time for further displays of emotion. Holding her tightly, he quickly made his way to the guarded cave and dropped her there, the instructions to stay put clearly read in his hard eyes. She made a move to follow him regardless, but he responded by throwing her bow and quiver at her. It seemed to be enough, though she was still hesitant to step out of battle.  
  
Kagome resorted to shooting demons, relying on her anger and indignation to lace her arrows with enough miko pureness to take out large chunks of the swarm.  
  
From her new, relatively safe position, she could see how the overall battle was progressing. Miroku had been resigned to fending off attackers with his staff and a tiring Sango was still taking out as many as possible with her boomerang. Inuyasha was also showing signs of strain as his attacks were becoming slower. When he was certain no one was in the way, he would use the Kaze no Kizu but it would only put a sizable dent in the attacker population. The demon lord seemed to be almost enjoying himself, relentlessly and mercilessly killing everything in sight. Kagura had retreated on her feather to the air, waiting out the end clutching her loose heart while she tried to ignore the arrow in her shoulder. Kikyou was still backing up the others but would momentarily become possessed and send an arrow toward the watching sorceress. Luckily she could dodge better in flight.  
  
A gasp from the nearby retainer drew her attention back toward his lord. While he was fighting a particularly nasty and smart demon, Naraku meant to sneak up on him with a tentacle. Knowing that no one else could help him, she reached for an arrow, only to be rudely surprised. She had run out at the most inopportune of moments. Growing frantic as the pointed arm shot toward him, she acted on impulse. Perhaps it was the sword's idea, or possibly she came up with the strategy, either way, it was rather successful. The sword cut through the air straight toward the attacking implement, going farther than she was capable of throwing, and glowing with her natural miko powers. When it struck the tentacle, the appendage instantly dissolved into nothingness even as Naraku made a slight noise of discomfort.  
  
Defeating his present enemy, the lord glanced at the still glowing sword then at the shocked miko. His smirk died before it even started when he noticed another of Naraku's arms reaching for the clueless and unarmed young woman. As he watched, the tentacle shot around her and retreated towards its master with the prize. She was powerless to stop it. The katana still rested in the ground where she had thrown it and was glowing faintly. Pausing one second to consider the possible effects of the miko glow, he retrieved the weapon and threw it back at her. For the second time in as many minutes, the glowing katana sliced through a writhing tentacle.  
  
Kagome emerged from the ashes, dirtier, slightly breathless, but otherwise fine. In fact, she looked positively breathtaking to him. She stood resolute despite her slight stature, softly glowing while her eyes flashed terribly. It was completely obvious she intended to quit being helpless. Gripping the white hilt of her katana, she re-entered the foray, fully intent on Naraku.  
  
Said enemy merely laughed. Now there was no need to capture the girl as she was coming straight toward him. He smiled in anticipation, though it was hardly noticeable under the thick white fur.  
  
Finally coming to a stop in front of him, Kagome looked nothing short of an avenging angel albeit a dirty one.  
  
"My, my, little reincarnation. I see you've been enjoying what I intended for punishment."  
  
Her eyes flashed brighter and her hand tightened on the hilt.  
  
"Perhaps you will enjoy other forms of punishment as well?"  
  
The insinuation was not lost on her. After all she was an adult now. Her jaw tightened in response.  
  
"Naraku, leave us be. Return the jewel and release your curses and I'll make sure you live."  
  
How much it sucked to be so forgiving...Really one of these days she would be allowed to do something spiteful or mean, or at least be able to kill evil without such great guilt.  
  
"My apologies, miko. I am afraid that is not possible."  
  
"Then face your end." The cold tone was not hers and tearing her gaze away from the evil hanyou, she found the lord by her side.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I see you cannot live without her company."  
  
"It is your company that is bothersome."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The evil hanyou attacked both simultaneously and they were hard pressed not to fall under the assault. While the lord was easily capable, the miko was but human, and worse, new to being a battle participant. Therefore it should not have been surprising that she was overwhelmed quickly despite her best efforts.  
  
Luckily, she was a kind person, and as a result of this, she had backup. The shard hunters, having taken care of almost all the demon swarm, leaving the fire cat and undead miko to deal with the remnants, went to her aide. Kagome was saved from certain doom once by the timely appearance of Sango's boomerang, pulled from death by the hanyou, and rescued from being drowned by the thousands of tiny pieces she had managed to chop off of Naraku by Miroku. She was even saved from a particularly nasty tentacle by a wind blade from Kagura. It was a grand team effort.  
  
Unfortunately, though it was enough to defeat the present enemy, their suspicions and fears were confirmed when out of the baboon fur dropped the wooden doll - proof enough that Naraku had once again chickened out and sent a puppet.  
  
Still, a victory was a victory. Everyone, as tired as they were, was ecstatic, still high with adrenaline, and surprisingly without injuries. Minor cuts and scrapes, a few bruises was all that had occurred.  
  
"We were AWESOME!" stated the miko as she practically jumped up and down, quite the picture considering her questionable apparel and present state of filthiness. She was barely recognizable under the black blood and ashes, had she not already done her best to wipe her face clean. Clearly a bath was in order.  
  
"It was a test," said a cool lord who had already shaken off the joy of battle and was presently trying not to think of the battle worn miko next to him.  
  
"Yeah," added the hanyou as he tried not to think about his brother's emotions. "I think he came for a show more than anything."  
  
"But we still did GREAT!" retorted the miko, not about to have her good vibes ruined.  
  
The siblings looked at her in exasperation wondering how someone could be that happy, especially after what had just happened. With a smirk, the hanyou met his brother's eyes.  
  
"Would you shut her up?"  
  
The lord smirked as well and without preamble pulled the miko towards his unarmored chest and proceeded to ravage her unsuspecting lips.  
  
While they were thus entertained, the wind sorceress saw it as her time to explain. Floating to the ground, she approached the gathering, trying to look as diminutive as possible.  
  
"Okay," the hanyou began as he tried his best to ignore the blissful couple behind him. "You're still alive, so that's one thing. And don't think we didn't notice you helping out there. So what's going on?"  
  
The sorceress couldn't help but smile at his bluntness. It was one of his more redeeming qualities. That and his strength, and soft side, and looks....hell, he was one big mess of redeeming qualities.  
  
"I came to seek an alliance with you."  
  
"And that swarm back there?"  
  
"I can only guess I was being persuaded against doing so as you were being persuaded against accepting."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"How can we trust you?" asked the monk, ever the voice of reason.  
  
"Were you even watching? I saved the reincarnate several times." At the mention of the reincarnate, everyone glanced over at the preoccupied miko before turning away quickly. "And I never once attacked you!"  
  
"It's true," added the hanyou, taking her side much to the surprise of the monk and slayer. "But what I don't get is how you got away from Naraku."  
  
"He let me go."  
  
"And you just left? After all this time you decided to leave?" questioned the slayer.  
  
"He had my heart! How could I leave without it?"  
  
"Wha???"  
  
"This," she motioned to the red ball in her hand. "This is my heart. He'd been holding it hostage. Bastard..."  
  
"And he just gave it back?"  
  
"No, idiot," retorted a slightly flustered sorceress. Really, did they have to be this interrogative? "He means to watch me suffer."  
  
Everyone was silent at that declaration. It certainly seemed like something Naraku would do. After all, it was sneaky, manipulative, and thoroughly perverted.  
  
"We are going to have to discuss this before we decide anything," stated the monk with sagely authority. Everyone who was not preoccupied nodded in agreement. "But first, let us find a better place. I have a feeling this much death will attract a lot of attention."  
  
The shard hunters went to retrieve their few belongings, leaving behind a content and busy pair...but not before the sorceress performed a public service. Sending a slight gust of wind toward the couple, it was enough to send hair flying everywhere and significantly distract them from their action.  
  
Finally released from her happy confinement, the miko's thoughts cleared as it occurred to her what she had been doing. Blushing profusely, the color distinguishable even through the grime, she mumbled a quick apology before running toward the others.  
  
The lord stared after her and smirked. She could be quite entertaining.

* * *


	19. The Real 19

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant: _**Thanks to all who wrote in response to my Author's Note. It really helped knowing that there were others out there in a similar position.  
Argh! I'm just not good with communicating, so instead, I'll just let you read the next chapter. Hope it's worth the wait.  
Enjoy if you can.

**Part 19: Concerning Control...again**

A recently bathed and radiantly smiling Kagome walked up to the pensive wind sorceress.  
  
"They haven't made a decision yet," she stated before the youkai could get her hopes up. "But I've told them my stance, and for once Inuyasha is on my side, so it shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Do they always talk this much?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The miko stretched and sat beside the sorceress, a still torn white silk haori in her hands. As she resumed her mending task that had now spanned much longer than she ever could have imagined, the sorceress began examining the human who would save her.  
  
The recently scrubbed girl was practically glowing, happily content to sew away on the lord's clothing as she hummed some strange song no one in the era was familiar with. However, Kagura's attention was drawn to a recent change, something she was sure could not be intentional. Though she was hesitant to bring it up, curiosity won over and she simply had to know. There was a story here and she was interested.  
  
"What happened to your hair?"  
  
The miko stopped in her work, grinning wistfully, perhaps remembering all the good times she and her hair had together before its tragic end.  
  
"He got stuck." That seemed enough to explain what had happened and the sorceress was hard pressed not to break into laughter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, got stuck in your hair?"  
  
"Yup. But it's okay, I guess. He got his."  
  
Wondering what the girl could mean, the sorceress looked over at the youkai lord and noticed for the first time that his long hair was not quite as long as before. In fact, it looked to be about 2 feet shorter than before - still impressive but not quite. At that discovery she couldn't hold back and broke into laughter.  
  
However, the miko looked so despondent over her lost locks, that she tried her best to kill her humor and said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Do you need someone to clean it up a little?"  
  
At that the young woman positively shined. The force of her smile was shocking to the former minion.  
  
"Could you? I mean, you're the only one here with any style."  
  
The youkai snorted in agreement.  
  
"Come here girl. I'll see what I can do."  
  
And thus it was that when the talking stopped back with the rest of the shard hunters, they found Kagura evening out the cut on Kagome's new shorter hair. And she didn't stop there. Once it was suitably cut, she began to twist the black strands up into a complex bun, much to the young woman's enjoyment. This was exactly the sort of girl thing she had missed out on by spending all her time in the Feudal Era.  
  
"We've made a decision."  
  
Kagura looked up from her position pinning a section of hair into place. Of course she was well aware they had come to a conclusion. She was just waiting for them to say it themselves.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can stay with us," the monk continued. It was proving difficult to remain serious when he was practically being assaulted with the broadcasted happy hope from the miko.  
  
"But at the first sign of trouble, you're gone," added the slayer.  
  
The sorceress could only nod, unable to hide her happiness.  
  
"She won't be any trouble. Will you, Kagura?"  
  
The sorceress could read the threat underlining the hanyou's statement easily and her joy abated somewhat. She had known not everyone was going to trust her as willingly as the miko, but this was just too much.  
  
"And my heart?" she questioned, unable to fully disengage her mind from her life source.  
  
"Actually we have no idea what to do about that." Her tragic frown must have said enough. "But we are going to a village where an old miko might be able to help." Her hopes perked up.  
  
"When will I know?"  
  
"We'll be leaving in the morning, but we aren't far," began the hanyou as he crossed his arms in thought. He really was rather handsome when he wasn't being a dumbass. "If we keep a good pace, three days. At most, four."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Feh, don't worry about it. Your heart will be safe in no time," he said in an apparent effort to comfort her, much to everyone's shock, except the previously warned miko. She merely grinned knowingly even as she sewed away on the damaged haori.  
  
Deciding it was best to distract everyone, the miko turned her attention toward the shard hunters, using her emotions to demand their attention. Perhaps this whole broadcasting thing had a use after all...  
  
"Hey, if we're going to be here for the night, I might as well mend everyone's clothing. Sango, if your kimono gets one more hole in it, Miroku will never let you be."  
  
At once the idea was accepted. Who was one to pass up such an offer? In an instant the poor young woman was covered in clothing as the former wearers profusely offered their thanks and ran before she could reconsider.  
  
"Seems like you've got quite a job there," the sorceress noted with humor as she pinned the last hair into place.  
  
"Yup," the miko managed to mumble beneath the pile of fabric.

* * *

He had never really taken the time to see them. Oh, he'd known of them and their particular threats to his person but otherwise paid them no mind. After all, he was a great and powerful demon lord. What did this small band of humans mean to him?  
  
However, with his slightly new frame of mind, he was a bit more tolerant. That, and he was incredibly bored.  
  
The monk bothered him slightly. Though he was by far the most reasonable member of the group, lately he'd been giving the lord some of the most suspicious looks. Not anything particularly threatening, mind you, but it was wrong all the same. It was as if the monk took him as a comrade in some shared infliction...strange really. What was that damned monk thinking? As if he, Sesshoumaru, would have anything in common with a lowly human monk. Ridiculous.  
  
Said monk was currently attempting to sneak a feel of the demon slayer's rear end. Stupid monk. As he expected, the slayer brutally attacked in response to his hand. It would be amusing if it hadn't been so silly. Stupid pervert.  
  
The half-breed...ah, the half-breed was discussing something with the undead miko. They both looked so serious...strange expression for the idiot.  
  
The talking couple was being spied on discreetly by a slightly perturbed wind sorceress. While he still did not trust the incarnation, because that would be stupid, he had to admit, she'd be good for the half-breed. They were both loud and obnoxious. The perfect match.  
  
The sorceress was sitting beside the miko, speaking with the girl in between surreptitious glances. And thus his attention fell onto the miko.  
  
Kagome...such a strangely powerful being... Just a few short hours after such a serious battle she sat there serenely, discussing something trivial with her former enemy as she pieced his haori back together, industriously sewing away.  
  
Kagome...a warrior and a handmaiden. Such a curious and entertaining creature she was. And particularly fetching with her hair in the traditional style. It matured her, made her look slightly less ridiculous and more...physical?  
  
Ah well. He was never much one for words. He never did manage to get his death threats beyond a simple 'Die.'  
  
Kagome...what a wonderful wife she would make him.  
  
At that point, his musing ceased. Surely he had never considered something so utterly ludicrous? Since when did he think of such nonsense? True, it had been awhile since he'd been with a female, but that was purely the pull of his masculinity. But wife? That was new and unexpected.  
  
Rising suddenly from his spot against a particularly honorable tree, he walked off into the forest but not before taking one last look at the group.  
  
The children were still playing tag with an unwilling retainer. The monk was still unconscious and the slayer was polishing her weapon. The miko was still sewing away while her sorceress company was still sneaking glances at the hanyou. And the hanyou had stopped talking to the undead miko. And was looking at him.  
  
What the hell was that hanyou looking at?  
  
His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was not being informed of something important.  
  
Walking away, he decided to take care of some business to distract his mind from his unusual thoughts. He'd deal with it later.

* * *

He claimed he would stay until she finished his haori. It gave her a timeline of her remaining time with him and for some odd reason, it mattered.  
  
As a direct result of this, she delayed his attire until she had completed everyone else's. And now that his was all that remained, she was purposely being anal regarding her work.  
  
And for some odd reason, the lord seemed content to wait. During the few days of travel, he had remained silent for the most part, walking ahead of everyone. No teasing, no taunting, not even a raised eyebrow for all her trouble.  
  
The pompous ass. Why so quiet? Was he in that much of hurry to rid himself of her company?  
  
Apparently her feelings weren't going unnoticed. The emotion receiving shard-hunters were getting antsy. For their sake, she tried to remain calm. It would do no good for her to wear out her friends with her over powerful emotions over a stupid, conceited, stubborn, sexy demon lord.  
  
Still, it wasn't easy. He simply was not responding to her and it irked her to no end.  
  
Arriving at the village, they discovered Kaede had left for the day to deal with a nearby birthing. They could only wait. Her heart went out to Kagura and her heart.  
  
However, her mind was easily distracted from her new friend's suffering. She was so close to home...and yet so far away. But at least she could send Inuyasha through the well to inform her family of her whereabouts and pick up supplies. Dealing without the comforts of a sleeping bag or Ramen was just annoying.  
  
Since she had nothing else to do besides sit and wait, she pulled out the almost finished haori and leaned against the aging well. She was so intent on completing the last few stitches that she failed to notice the demon lord intruding on her peace.  
  
"You are finished," he stated coolly, once again able to question her without actually asking a question. The jerk.  
  
"Almost," she allowed, trying to avoid his prying eyes. Why did it matter so much that he was leaving?  
  
He bent down smoothly and plucked the silk right out of her hands. Glaring at him slightly, she watched as he examined her craftsmanship.  
  
"Very well," he stated as he dropped the garment back into her hands and stood once again. However, it was that graceful movement that brought her attention to something that simply would not let her be.  
  
"You have a rip," she said as she used the well to pull herself upwards, fingers finding the tear on his inner haori. Ignoring the blush that was invading her cheeks as she felt his smooth skin through the cut, she looked up at him.  
  
"Take it off," she commanded, her hands already pulling the undershirt loose. Damned if she was going to let her modesty let him escape.  
  
"There is no need," he responded as he tried to brush her aside. That simply was not going to happen.  
  
"Let me fix it," she insisted.  
  
"No."  
  
He pushed her slightly too hard, once again forgetting the obvious flaw of her humanity and down she went, the formerly sprained ankle raised in protest. In an instant he was at her side.  
  
"You are hurt."  
  
Her pained look immediately vanished and she pulled him down. Of course, he should have known she would have done something that sneaky. The clever wench.  
  
She was removing his inner haori, exposing his bare chest but he didn't mind much. After all, how often did he have a female demand he rid himself of clothing? All his previous attempts to resist her dissolved into nothingness as he found himself once again kissing the strange miko. However, this time there was no battle to distract and no pesky wind sorceress to interrupt. This time he would make sure the girl knew who was in charge.  
  
And then he felt her insistent pushes. Reasoning that the girl was angry at his presumption, he released her lips and allowed her to move him, only to be surprised when she continued to remove the haori from its position trapped on his arm. Growling slightly, he rolled onto his back, pulling the miko with him and tried to trap her hands with his own.  
  
However, he was taken by surprise again when this time it was her who presumed and met his lips. Well if that was the game she wished to play, then by all means, he would play. Let the woman think she had control now, as he would gladly show her otherwise later. Oh, the possibilities!

* * *

The hanyou was trying his best not to act stupid while he helped Kagome's mom shop. However, it was proving difficult. The damn hat was uncomfortable on his ears and he was receiving stares no matter what he did.  
  
And that's when the emotions hit him hard, sending him into a display of ramen.  
  
"Are you alright?" the mother asked kindly as she moved to help him up.  
  
"We have to hurry," he said as he gained his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with motherly concern, as was proper.  
  
"Nothing. We just have to hurry."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And she went back to filling the basket with assorted flavors of the all-powerful ramen with a slightly faster pace. The hanyou could only stare at her dumbly. She was really that trusting? Did she really not worry that her daughter was spending time with a ruthless demon lord who was currently feeling rather frisky?  
  
Of course, he was not about to let her know the details. But it was still strange. Weren't mothers supposed to be always asking questions?  
  
Further time for thought was cut short by another burst of broadcasted emotion. What the hell was going on over there?  
  
Throwing a few bags of chips into the basket, he pushed the woman along toward the front where she hastily slapped money onto the counter. They hurriedly left the little store, almost running back to the shrine.  
  
He didn't know what was happening back in his own era, but he knew he had to get back and find out.

* * *

Sango found herself incapable of worrying while she sharpened her katana. She had been thinking about some disturbing fact or another but now...now she felt all powerful. Right now, there was nothing that could stop her from avenging her family and saving her brother.  
  
And that's when she felt the hand on her ass. Whirling around to give the monk the traditional slap, she was more than surprised when he caught her hand before it had the chance to impact.  
  
"Now, my lovely Sango, I was merely removing some dust," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Oh, so he thought he was going to get away with it, did he? Not now, not while she was feeling this powerful.  
  
Her unrestrained hand slapped him before he could catch it. As if in retaliation, he groped her again.  
  
In no time at all, it was a fight for supremacy: lechery versus modesty. Neither side was willing to back down as both felt they were in complete control. Success would be theirs!  
  
However, when they found themselves at an impasse, with all hands restricted or restricting, they were able to come to their senses enough to realize an important fact.  
  
This emotion of supremacy was not theirs.  
  
"Kagome?" the monk questioned, the lecherous glint returning in full force as he considered the implications of the miko's broadcasted emotion.  
  
"Kagome," responded the slayer as she released his hands and took off in the direction of the well, but not before soundly slapping the unsuspecting monk.  
  
Miroku merely grinned. He would be victorious later.

* * *

Whatever it was that Inuyasha was expecting when he jumped through the well and back into the Feudal Era, it wasn't this.  
  
The shocking image, accompanied by the strong emotional flashes that practically ripped his through his body, sent him careening off of the edge of the well and back into Kagome's time.  
  
After rubbing his eyes, he jumped through again, attempting to convince himself that what he had seen was truly not happening. Cautiously jumping up to the edge of the well, he peered into the field.  
  
Thus it was that he spotted the unlikely pair in a very unlikely position. His brother was bare-chested and lying on the ground, seemingly quite content to stay. However, it was the miko that made the situation outlandish. Kagome was currently straddling the preoccupied demon lord, pinning his hand above his head with her own, stretching luxuriously across him to reach while he thoroughly stole her breath.  
  
It was something the hanyou wished never to see again. For one thing, it was his brother and for another it was the reincarnation of his dead lover. And not to mention it was simply wrong that the mere human had managed to subdue the all powerful demon lord.  
  
A crash and a gasp brought his attention to the recent arrival of the monk and slayer. They looked just about as shocked as him, though the monk seemed to have expected something of the sort. He was plainly too approving.  
  
However, the busy couple on the ground seemed not to notice any of their spectators, though the hanyou was certain his damned brother knew very well. Alas, it would be up to the miko to break up the make-out session.  
  
Pulling himself up to a sitting position on the lip of the well, the hanyou cleared his throat rather loudly and the effect was instantaneous. The miko shot straight up, releasing her hold on the youkai beneath her, but was consequently brought back down by his freed hand. A full lip locked minute later, she rose for breath and disengaged herself from his grasp.  
  
"Um..." she stuttered, looking frantically back and forth between the content lord, the bothered hanyou, the grinning monk, and shocked slayer. "It...I...We...His shirt was ripped!"  
  
"Uh-huh," the hanyou muttered while pulling the basket of groceries and familiar yellow backpack out of the well. If she recognized the basket as belonging to the local store, she said nothing. "You can come back to the village when you're done messing around."  
  
And with that reprimand, he and his basket full of goodies stalked out of the clearing and back towards the village, picking up a monk and demon slayer on the way. The unlikely couple was left alone once again.  
  
"You..." the miko began before being silenced by a sudden, breath-destroying kiss.  
  
"JERK!" she concluded once she was capable. However, her audience was not listening. Instead, he was nonchalantly walking back towards the village, allowing his undershirt to fall off unheeded.  
  
"I expect it to be mended by morning," he stated, practically radiating smugness. The bastard.  
  
Stomping her foot in embarrassed agony, she waited until he was gone from sight before retrieving the various articles of clothing and following.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Sure he was an arrogant bastard, but at least he was staying for another night.

* * *


	20. The real 20

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
_**Author's Plea** (Two parter):_ First, sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter was rather difficult for me to write, considering my hectic life, my presently intense negativity, and my rather possessive fiance. I can only ask for your apologies, both from the delay and from any poor quality. As it is, I can't seem to make up my mind whether I like this or not. So I'll let you decide.  
Second, I wish to inform you of an upcoming ending. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters, though that number could grow to as many as 5. Though I doubt it. Seriously, I'm running out of ideas...and I'm tired. I'll try to make it interesting though. As always, mucho mucho love to everyone who reads and reviews. I much appreciate your support.  
  
Enjoy if you can.

**Part 20: Sweet Frustration**

He was brewing in frustration. When had everything gone so...insane?  
  
It was not something he could have possibly seen coming. In fact, Inuyasha still had issues believing that his human hating brother of all people was courting the most outrageously human female he knew. Humanity was practically pouring off the miko.  
  
It wasn't right. It wasn't possible. But there it was. And it would have bothered him enough without his half-brother's damn emotions demanding attention in his head.  
  
He was entirely too frustrated. Gripping his sword hilt by habit, it suddenly occurred to him how he could distract himself from the situation.  
  
And there she was. The wind sorceress had left her position waiting on the stoop of Kaede's hut and was approaching hesitantly.  
  
"What's going on? They suddenly left..."  
  
Was that concern in her voice? Surely not.  
  
"Nothing's wrong...unless you count that sappy scene. They might still be going at it if you wanna go look," he muttered.  
  
"Huh?" She was usually more suave than this, really...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Ah, I see. Again?"  
  
"Do they ever stop?"  
  
"You have a point."  
  
They stood in anxious but comfortable silence, both minds troubled - his by the sight he had just witnessed and her by her still loose heart. However, it became easily apparent that stillness was not setting well. The hanyou began drumming his fingers on his sword hilt as Kagura flicked her fan open and closed.  
  
The atmosphere was too tense and needed to be broken before something exploded. Unfortunately, they were disturbed by something that only made Inuyasha feel infinitely worse. There, approaching on the path, was the demon lord, currently bare-chested and looking particularly ruthless in his forced nonchalance. And there, running behind him obediently, even as she was so obviously fuming, was the miko, clutching some length of familiar white cloth.  
  
"What...?" the sorceress began before her wrist was snatched by the irate hanyou who started to drag her unceremoniously away. She was hesitant to leave as it was rare for her to see so much of the delicious lord's skin and it was quite welcome. Sure, she'd given up any claims on the arrogant demon, but there's no harm in looking, right?  
  
"Come on!" pulled the hanyou. "I need to fight!"  
  
"But my heart..." O, it was obvious she needed the distraction as much as he did, but still, he understood.  
  
"Let Kagome hold onto it. She has shit poor taste in males, but she'll make sure nothing happens to it."  
  
Well, that was true enough, though it did occur to him that by insulting the miko's preferences, he was insulting himself. He well remembered her crush before. Shit, had that been awkward.  
  
Without further argument, the former minion allowed herself to be dragged back to the village by the disgruntled hanyou, taking only the time to leave his burden of groceries and her heart at the old miko's still empty hut. Before she was even able to catch her breath, he had a hold of her wrist yet again and was hauling her out of the village.  
  
"A bit pushy today..." muttered the slightly disgruntled sorceress.  
  
"Hey, don't start that crap. You have no idea what crap I've had to put up with lately."  
  
Without further ado, he released her and walked a reasonable distance away while pulling his sword free.  
  
"You? "she scoffed as she snapped her fan open. "At least your heart is safe!"  
  
Her wind blades were easily knocked out of the way by Tessaiga.  
  
"HEY! At least your old love hasn't come back to life AGAIN and isn't begging for you to kill her!"  
  
Well, he had a point there, but like she was going to let him win that easily.  
  
"At least your CREATOR isn't trying to TORTURE you!"  
  
She dodged his attack, feeling slightly exuberated now that she could release all this built up stress.  
  
"But at least your EVIL BROTHER isn't lusting over your BEST FRIEND!"  
  
Damn. But wait...  
  
"At least you've always been FREE!"  
  
And at that their petty arguing turned into an all out battle. After a good hour of dodges and near-hits, the two nearly collapsed against each other.  
  
"That was...relieving," the sorceress gasped. She hadn't felt this good since...well, never.  
  
"Yeah..." the hanyou panted. However, he was not very inclined to allow a tie. It simply was not in his nature. "Too bad for you...I won..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ten minutes later, the sorceress found herself at the business end of a rather pointy sword. Of course, she had allowed it to happen.  
  
"I told...you...I won..." the hanyou responded while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"That's what you think," Kagura stated, only slightly winded, and with her favorite seductive smile. Batting the sword out of the way, she grabbed the hanyou by his robes and pulled him forward for a scorching kiss. If such tactics worked against the demon lord, why not his brother?  
  
Unfortunately for her, or fortunately, she couldn't quite decide, he was not the least opposed to the action. After all, it wasn't often a beautiful female made such blatant advances on him, freeing him from that constricting prison of shyness. Not to mention, he had been receiving all of his brother's frisky emotions for quite a good while now, so he was bound to have some sexual frustration.  
  
In the end, it was a draw. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Kikyou sighed. Being alive just wasn't the same anymore. If anything, it was a great disappointment. Though this time around her body was better than the clay, it still wasn't living.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with Naraku controlling her. It was such a pain really, that damned hanyou. At least he'd given up on trying to attack those she outright refused, as it was rather exhausting.  
  
And then there was Inuyasha. Now that she'd had time to think about it, she realized how completely unfair it was to him. The first time, due to his long sleep, he'd basically been forced to deal with both her reincarnation and her revival in what have been mere weeks after discovering she had died. It surely must have been disconcerting, waking up, thinking it had only been minutes when in fact 50 years had passed. And to wake up to the reincarnation of the woman who had pinned him? And then to have said woman brought back to life? Poor thing, he sure had a complicated life.  
  
She watched the battle between hanyou and former minion with veiled pain. Not with all the effort in the world could she blame him for moving on. After all, it had been over 2 years since her last death. He would have been stupid to still mourn her with the previous fervor.  
  
Seeing the wind user pull her stunt only caused the miko to sigh again. Perhaps it was time for her to move on as well. Until she could find someone willing to end her life for her, she would simply have to live it, and there was no use moping. She'd had plenty of that last time.  
  
And so she walked. She didn't really care where she was going. After all, if she was attacked by a stray youkai, then at least her life would be over. It was a comforting thought.  
  
She had wandered for nigh on an hour when she felt the unmistakable stirrings of an approaching youkai. Smiling sadly, she waited and it wasn't long before a whirlwind stopped dead in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, my love!"  
  
It was the last thing she was expecting. Hoping for a quick death, only to be mistaken as her reincarnate by a lovesick wolf? What was the world coming to? And why the hell was it so hard to die around here?  
  
All thoughts were instantly killed when she was pulled into what could possibly be a bone crunching embrace. Who was this guy?  
  
"Kagome, you smell different...Trying out a new herb?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome," she said clearly as she tried to remain as slack in the wolf's arms as possible.  
  
"Whatcha talking about, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome."  
  
"Oh stop joking, Kagome. So, I don't have Naraku's head yet, but do you think you're ready to come back with me?"  
  
"I am not Kagome."  
  
"No? Aw, but you're my woman! Then again, I guess you've got your quest and all that...."  
  
"I'm not Kagome."  
  
"Did you rescue dog-turd, or just leave him? Cause, you know, I can take care of you."  
  
"I'm not Kagome."  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Tired? Sick? Has dog-breath been treating you right?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome. I'm Kikyou."  
  
"Whatcha talking about, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome!"  
  
"Sure you are. You'll always be my Kagome."  
  
She was growing increasingly frustrated. After all, it wasn't entirely comfortable being trapped in the embrace of a sweaty and overly masculine wolf demon, especially one as enamored as this one. Also, it didn't settle well that she was being mistaken for her own reincarnation.  
  
However, it was that last thought that gave her pause. Is this perhaps what Kagome had gone through in the beginning, continually being compared to and mistaken for her?  
  
It was all very ridiculous. Here she was, alive for the third time, trying to die but determined to make her life count, even as she was being lovingly assaulted by a demon looking for her other self.  
  
Ah, the wonder of it all. Tilting her head back, she laughed with reckless abandon, tears beginning to stream out her eyes in a mixture of insanity, happiness, and something darker.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
She only laughed harder.

* * *

She finished the last stitch of the last tear on his last damaged article of clothing. With a sigh, she dropped the garment into her lap and looked up, eyes taking time to adjust to the dim campfire light.  
  
He was staring at her, hard and cold. At that moment she remembered every bit of who he truly was, something she had eagerly forgotten in the last week under his passionate assault. She turned her eyes to the side, forgoing the excruciating sight, but could still feel the relentless measured gaze boring into her.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" she whispered without looking up, terrified of what she might find.  
  
"Yes." His response, so complete and bland, caused her heart to strain with sudden pain.  
  
"Okay," she mumbled as she set aside his finished garments and crept into the sleeping bag.  
  
He watched still as she fumbled slowly into unconsciousness before finally softening the expression it was taking so much effort to keep. It was for the best really. She was human. It could never work.  
  
Not to mention the whole part of him being responsible for an entire section of the country. She was a weakness, despite her strength. A liability for all her wonderfully appealing assets. It was a temptation best resisted.  
  
He could feel eyes on him and looked toward the source only to find his ward peeping from beneath her borrowed blanket.  
  
"Rest, Rin," he commanded with cool fatherly authority. However, the girl merely pushed the blanket down and openly stared at him for a good few minutes before her eyes darted to the miko.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He understood everything that was implied in that one inquiry. While it was best not to ponder how the slight girl could know him so well, he was quietly astonished all the same. However, that still didn't mean he could give her the answer she wanted.  
  
"Rest, Rin."  
  
The girl sighed with youthful exasperation. She really was too wise for her age, no doubt a result of her company.

* * *

Kagome woke to the unmistakable feeling of someone watching her. Not that the feeling wasn't normal. In fact, over the last few days, she had pretty much come to expect it.  
  
However, this time was different. Perhaps not the figure doing the watching, but the situation between them. He was leaving and she was hesitant to wake and acknowledge that cold fact. Not that she knew exactly why she wanted to keep him around, but dammit, she did.  
  
Maybe if she feigned sleep, he would never leave? It was a admittedly a crappy plan, but one must always try.  
  
Unfortunately, he seemed undeterred by her attempted ruse. Damn demons and their unforgiving senses...  
  
"You are awake."  
  
She cracked an eye to find him standing harshly over her, rising sun at his back making him look all the more regal.  
  
"Up," he commanded and she felt compelled to obey, as much as she hated it. She made up for that fact with a few choice words muttered under her breath that he was sure to hear.  
  
For a good while they just stood there, surrounded by the slowly waking but for the large part unresponsive shard hunters. Silence filled the little clearing and it seemed even the cries of the nearby villagers as they set to work became quiet.  
  
He had dressed, back in painstakingly mended white silk, his armor bringing him hastily back into his former role. How could she have forgotten who she was dealing with? And when had that happened? But most importantly, when had he forgotten who he truly was?  
  
"Well?" she asked with horrified impatience. There really was no reason to drag out this any longer than necessary. After all, he wasn't really the same being she had...well...wait, what was he to her? His former self, rather. Wait....no... Damn. It was just too complicated.  
  
"I leave now."  
  
Her back straightened. If he thought she was going to burst into sobs just because she was getting rid of his sorry ass, he was sorely mistaken. Nope, she'd just wait until after he was safely out of hearing range.  
  
"Okay," she responded with much more fortitude than she felt.  
  
Without a word or even without a sound, he swept her into his arm and kissed her. However, unlikely his previous (and vastly victorious) efforts to seduce her, this kiss was soft and tantalizingly sweet, a testament of his abilities as a potential lover and not just a bedmate. To say she was shocked would be a horrific understatement that would rightly deserve a slap. She leaned against him, legs slack from the sensation flooding her body, a terrible, wonderful thing that she could most definitely grow accustomed to.  
  
If he'd let her, of course. Unfortunately, it was clear even to her kiss addled mind that he was bidding her farewell. And so it was that even as she shared a most intimate though public moment with the lord, tears wandered down her cheeks solemnly attesting to her understanding.  
  
The end came all too soon. And being the insensitive bastard he was, he backed away before she could get the feeling back into her legs. As a result, she promptly fell to the unremitting ground.  
  
"Hey!" she cried indignantly. He ignored her and instead smirked softly before his impeccable blank façade took its place once again.  
  
"What the HELL!" she shouted, undeterred by his apparent nonchalance. Struggling to her feet, she ignored the stricken looks of the now wide awake shard hunters as she reached out to stop his retreating form.  
  
"You can't just DO that!"  
  
He ignored her and continued toward the edge of the clearing...and out of her presence.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she cried in righteous anger, choosing to ignore the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT AND RUN AWAY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!"  
  
A small movement caught her attention, strange as that was. And here she thought her attention was solely concentrated on the lord. In all honesty, the youkai lord was aware of her slight distraction and slightly bothered by it. How could she lose focus at a time like this? But on closer examination, he allowed that the distraction was perhaps justified, considering what it was.  
  
The hanyou had fallen out of his tree. There he lay on the ground, sprawled rather undignified while his face held a certain indescribable pain that was surely not caused from his rather sudden descent. Really, what the hell was his problem?  
  
He turned his attention back to the miko who was watching him with something slightly different in her oddly blue eyes. Was the hanyou's condition spreading?  
  
"So you're just going to leave like that?"  
  
The utter despondency in her voice almost caused him to let go of his resolve. But, no, there was no turning back from his decision. Whatever relationship had formed between them needed to end now, before it grew too difficult. Still, it hurt in a way he had never imagined mere words to hurt. Such a silly thing was emotion.  
  
The miko was looking over his shoulder again. The hanyou was whimpering slightly, curled into the ground, only further proving the taiyoukai's point that he was a worthless half-breed. As for the miko, her brow was furrowed slightly in the search for comprehension though the lord was sure there was none to be had. The hanyou was simply an idiot.  
  
"Rin," he called blatantly ignoring the plaintive pleas of the miko, demanding the girl to come and join him in his escape.  
  
However, it seemed like nothing was working out quite like he wanted this morning. The ward stood up, walked to the slack miko and stayed there, entwining her fingers with that of the older girl. So they were working together now, was that it? Ah, the tortures of females...  
  
"Rin," he repeated with a bit more authority, but it still didn't work. Instead, the girl looked up at him with her doe eyes, innocently beseeching him to let her stay just a little bit longer. And because he had such little practice in denying her what she wanted, he nodded once in acceptance of her decision. It was probably for the best anyways, but it still didn't make him appreciate everyone turning on him. And what the hell was the hanyou muttering about now?  
  
When his gaze turned back to the miko, she was looking from his half-brother to himself with a look of dawning comprehension. Surely she didn't think there was a reason for the idiot's behavior? Ah, but then she was a mere human who too often hastily drew conclusions.  
  
When she settled her gaze back squarely onto him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. That mischievous glint couldn't be good.  
  
Well, that was debatable. The sudden intense kiss that followed was certainly appreciated, even if he still doubted her motives. Especially considering when she pulled away, her eyes were steadfastly locked onto the hanyou.  
  
What the hell was going on? The miko, who was so painfully sad just a moment ago, now looked strangely victorious. And what the hell did the hanyou have to do with it? And why was the damned half breed looking so confused and happy and sad? The lord didn't like confusion and this was no exception.  
  
Taking it as his time to leave, he turned once more and stalked out of the camp without further interruption, but allowing a glare to reach the disturbed hanyou. Once free of the shard hunters' annoying presence, he briskly walked west, blatantly ignoring his retainer who struggled quite ineffectively to keep up.  
  
Back at the little camp, a certain tenseness filled the air. Everyone seemed aware of the heaviness of the air, even if they hadn't caused it.  
  
The undead miko was trying to ignore her surroundings, choosing instead to prepare the morning meal. The slayer was staring slack jawed at the living miko. The monk was looking off to the side, concentration visible on every line of his face. The fox child and young girl were attempting to sneak off in order to discuss what had just happened. The fire cat was poised to follow them. The former minion was shifting her eyes back and forth between the living miko, the hanyou, and the last location of the taiyoukai. The hanyou was still sprawled on the ground, seemingly content to stay there. And Kagome was standing, fists clenched, something distinctly wild surrounding her very essence. All at once she ran to the hanyou, kneeling down and grabbing his robes, forcing him to pay attention to her.  
  
"You can feel him, can't you?" she not so much asked as commanded. Clearly, she'd been spending too much time in the presence of one arrogant demon lord.  
  
The hanyou merely whimpered. Her eyes flashed victoriously.  
  
"For how long?" she demanded.  
  
After a few pointed shakes, he managed to mumble something about the day his brother took off with her for Totosai's. Adding it up in her mind, she came to the correct conclusion.  
  
"My sword...It's my sword..." Dropping the hanyou's red robes in favor of her hip, she came to a startling realization. Very soon the forest reverberated from her cries of injustice so that even a distant taiyoukai heard.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE MY SWORD!"

* * *


	21. The real 21

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant: _**Don't worry, it'll pick up after this chapter. Next chapter full of coughactioncough  
Now, I don't usually do this because I'm incredibly lazy, but I simply couldn't pass this up.  
**Shadow Dragon59** – SKLAR BROTHERS ROCK! That just made my day, seriously. If anyone doesn't understand what I'm talking about, look into the Sklar Brothers "Chopper 4" comedy bit. It's friggin hilarious. Thank you so much for that.

Much mucho gracias to all my readers and reviewers.  
Enjoy if you can.

**Part 21: Hearts, broken & otherwise**

Whatever Kaede was expecting when she returned to the village, this was surely not it. Instead of the peaceful village she had left, there was now turmoil and tension, not to mention a good taste of discontent. Immediately knowing something was amiss, she sought out the cause of the disturbance.  
  
Once more, she was shocked. Instead of a bothersome hanyou or an injured shard hunter, she found two emotionally distraught mikos, a former enemy, a curious little girl nearing adolescence, and the usual group. And no one looked particularly happy.  
  
It took a good 2 hours to get Kagome calmed enough so that the story could be told. And then it took another 2 hours to tell said story followed by yet another 2 hours in which to soak up all the information. Finally able to deal with exactly what she had been given, the old miko turned her attention to the most important matter first.  
  
"Ye have your heart loose?" she asked of the wind sorceress who looked both relieved and apprehensive.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then, let us see what we can do about it. Sister, Kagome, Monk, would you mind helping me with this matter? I believe it will require all of our skills."  
  
That being said, those with the power gathered and discussed the matter further until they were all sure of what part they would play. And so it was that an hour later, Kagura had her heart in the right place for the first time in her life.  
  
"How do ye feel?" the slightly exhausted older miko enquired. It really had been a long few days, and an exceptionally long morning.  
  
"Strange...but good. Great. I cannot thank you enough." How strange it was to hear such words from the former minion. Still, it was best for one not to question such blatant honesty and joy.  
  
"Good."  
  
At which point the recently heartened sorceress was almost smothered by a hug from the youngest miko present.  
  
"Kagura! Isn't it great! You finally have a heart!!"  
  
Of course it was great, but far be it for anyone to say that to the girl. After all, this was the first pleasant emotion they'd gotten off of her all morning and both Miroku and Sango were overjoyed at the freedom from negativity. Her anger and sadness were getting rather burdensome, and they were sure to only be getting more of it in the near future.  
  
But it was best not to think of such things and instead take it in stride. Enjoy the lightness while it was there.

* * *

Rin ran between the trees with all the grace of a child and all the imitated grace of a certain protector of hers. She was trailed swiftly by the fox child and firecat. They were to have a discussion and it was best suited for younger ears.  
  
Finding a seat under the god tree, the girl turned her attention to her partners in crime.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' of Rin?" Shippou asked as he pulled out two lollipops. 'Share the wealth,' he was wont to say, 'except with Inuyasha.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome are angry."  
  
"Well, of course she is. He just left her right when they were getting along. And took her sword."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't steal," she insisted, her loyalty remaining strictly where it was supposed to be.  
  
"Then what? Did he just forget?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't forget."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Of course, that did have the girl stumped for awhile until the answer became obvious to her devious mind. Children really are geniuses.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama will come back for her!"  
  
"I dunno..." Maybe Shippou was just too old? "He didn't look like he was coming back..."  
  
"Of course he is! Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't leave what he likes."  
  
"He sure left her."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is just confused."  
  
"Confused? Sesshoumaru confused?" Who could blame him for his incredulity? It was a rather difficult concept to grip.  
  
"Yes. Sesshoumaru-sama does not understand girls."  
  
And then Shippou grasped the elusive straw of comprehension because that made total sense. But still, understanding didn't help the situation much.  
  
"But what do we do?"  
  
Rin helped to diminish the flower population as she pondered her plan of action. There was much to be done, after all, and the players involved weren't exactly patient.  
  
"We must make Sesshoumaru-sama understand Kagome."  
  
And everyone present nodded in agreement and began to work out the details. Of course, the plan was far from perfect. There was, after all, little they could do and much would depend on the circumstances. However, if there was one thing children are good for, it's pointing out the obvious. And that's just what the situation required.

* * *

The sword wouldn't cease its incessant shaking. It was getting rather annoying.  
  
For a brief instant he considered returning to the miko and giving the sword back. But that would only breed trouble. First, he'd be giving her an opportunity to further prove her insolence. Second, he'd be giving her an opportunity to further prove his reluctance to leave her. And most importantly, he'd be admitting he had made a mistake.  
  
Okay, he'd be honest to himself at least. He, the all powerful, great, and feared Lord of the Western Lands, had completely forgotten about the outrageously feminine sword on his hip.  
  
But never, NEVER, would he let anyone know about this one time occurrence. If word got out...well, he'd be rather busy for awhile dealing with the idiots that would dare to challenge him.  
  
He wanted to sigh. It was all too complicated. All because of that damn miko.  
  
Yes, blaming her was rather easy and extremely liberating. Even though part of his mind, the smarter no-shit part, knew he was deluding himself, it was still nice to put the blame for this situation firmly to rest on her shoulders. Why? Simple. This Sesshoumaru does not make mistakes and therefore will not be blamed for them.  
  
Too bad he had little practice in self-delusion. Otherwise, it might have worked for longer than a few moments before the smarter no-shit part of his mind took over. Unfortunately, he had always previously been proud of his ability to accept the truth and this was the truth: he had forgotten about the sword.  
  
And now he was angry at himself. He had made a mistake. That in itself was unacceptable. In addition, his mistake left the miko without her best form of protection. Now the damn girl could end up dying. And now he was angry for the slight shudder he had at that thought.  
  
Yes, he had been right in leaving the girl. She was simply having too much of an affect on him and it was time to end it before she further sunk her blunt little teeth into his life.  
  
He decided then and there that the miko could defend herself and it simply was not worth the trouble of returning her the weapon. It was best this way. He could just learn to ignore the trembling on his side. It had to go away eventually. Hopefully the same could be said for the odd ache in his chest.  
  
Still, just because he had reached a decision didn't mean he wasn't still frustrated. And there was his retainer so conveniently placed right in his path.

* * *

Sango, Kagura, Kaede, and Kikyou had been trying to calm the raging miko for hours. Now, as night approached, it became obvious that she simply was not going to take the Lord's absence easily.  
  
And they knew why.  
  
It had nothing to do with the missing weapon. Not at all. Sure, it was an inconvenience and gave her a good reason to be angry, but the intense emotions plaguing her had little to do with the katana. Even the non-connected sorceress could see that the poor miko was heartbroken.  
  
Not long after the short celebration in honor of Kagura's returned heart, Kagome's insane joy finally fell apart as expected and her sobs and sudden bursts of anger were devastating. Immediately the men were banished to the other side of the village while the women holed up in Kaede's hut and began the healing process.  
  
"That bastard!" Kagome sobbed. "Just leaves like that...and that kiss...."  
  
Well, this was an improvement. At least she was no longer enraged over her missing weaponry.  
  
"It was so....so...." And the tears that had slowed somewhat picked up speed, silencing whatever adjective she had intended to use.  
  
"Kagome," began the oldest miko as she handed the distraught girl a cup of tea. "Why are ye so troubled over the demon Lord's departure? Why do ye care so much?"  
  
No, Kaede was not stupid. It was so blatantly obvious to everyone exactly why she cared so much. Well, obvious to everyone but Kagome who really needed to come to terms with her feelings. That is how the healing process generally works: can't heal what you won't admit.  
  
"Wh....what?"  
  
"What do ye care for the Lord?"  
  
"I....I....I miss him!" she sobbed with furious shame. After all, wasn't it obvious that he didn't miss her? The bastard...  
  
"And why is that?" Sango pressed. Admittance was the first step towards anything. Half-assed admittance was barely even a movement of the foot.  
  
"I...dunno..."  
  
"Yes, you do," Kagura stated plainly. After these long years of living with only a silent emotionless child as her only female companion, she was ill at ease with the whole situation. "Face the truth. Don't lie to yourself. You aren't weak like that."  
  
And that no-nonsense logic seemed to be the ticket for the weeping miko suddenly looked up, dawning comprehension written clearly on her expressive (though slightly red) face.  
  
"Shit," Kagome cussed softly, much to the amazement of the ladies present. Apparently her vocabulary had expanded during her two years stuck in the future. "I love the bastard, don't I?"  
  
The women merely nodded, shocked both at her language as well as the calm way she had stated the truth. After all the tears, this was the last thing they expected.  
  
However, once they began to appreciate the more sedate emotion, Kagome switched once more.  
  
"I love him. I love an arrogant, bossy, slightly evil, cocky, arrogant demon." The shocked awe in her voice was slightly disconcerting but it was nothing compared to what came next.  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
All animals within several miles of the village went into hiding as well as any man that valued his masculinity. Feminine outrage wasn't something to be dealt with lightly.

* * *

An evil hanyou turned his attention to the image playing out in front of him. Judging from the weeping miko and lack of lord, he came to the conclusion that the two had a falling out of some sort.  
  
That was just the kind of distraction he needed to allow for his plan to work. Now he could finally attack the girl and retrieve her section of the jewel without worrying about interference from the pesky lord.  
  
Something caught his attention and he turned to look at the television-esque mirror closer. The sword, the girl's powerful new weapon, seemed to be missing. Looking around at the other shard hunters, he still could not locate it.  
  
That was curious. Why would the miko get rid of her best defense?  
  
An idea struck him and he commanded the mirror to show him a certain youkai lord. As the image too shape, his eyebrow went up as he smirked in victory. So that was where the weapon had gone off to.....  
  
So the miko was weaponless and lordless? Why that was just an open invitation for trouble as far as he was concerned.  
  
And he hated to disappoint.

* * *

Rin and Shippou backed away from the peephole in the wall of the hut at the despairing miko's scream.  
  
"Kagome is scary," sagely stated the fox child once an uncomfortable silence had passed.  
  
"Yes," responded the girl.  
  
However, other things were in order instead of discussing the many different facets of that which was Kagome. Like more spying.  
  
Quietly, with all the natural stealth of children, they snuck around the village to the hut that contained the still shivering men. And of course, the first thing they heard from the hanyou and monk was something they already knew.  
  
"Kagome is scary," Inuyasha managed to say through chattering teeth.  
  
The monk, curled protectively to avoid any possible attack to a certain piece of anatomy, nodded in agreement.  
  
After a long stretch of time in which neither of the males were castrated by a raging miko, they finally allowed themselves to relax into slightly less defensive positions.  
  
"So..." began a still frightened monk. "It seems Kagome is coming to terms with her feelings for your brother."  
  
"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected tersely. "And yeah, I'd guess that's about the reaction I'd expect. What's she feeling now?"  
  
"Fear. Unease. A little bit of shame. But mostly she's afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Of what?"  
  
"Inuyasha, think about it. Kagome just realized she has fallen in love with your brother."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"And she's likely afraid because she doesn't know his feelings. And it isn't helping that he just left."  
  
"Yeah. Damn. This is complicated."  
  
"Love is always complicated, my friend."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and Kikyou?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course. It is a monk's duty to be wise in the ways of the world."  
  
"Feh. 'Ways', eh?" Inuyasha hinted but of course Miroku ignored the implications.  
  
"Now, if only we knew if Sesshoumaru returned any of her feelings..."  
  
With a thoughtful finger on his chin, the monk turned his attention toward his companion  
  
"I don't know," the hanyou answered without being questioned. Keeps switching emotions. But mostly just confused."  
  
"Any regret?"  
  
"Yeah...and anger...and something else."  
  
"Something else?"  
  
The hanyou shifted uncomfortably. As if he wanted to be discussing his brother's feelings for his best friend...  
  
"Pain," he finally allowed. "He's in pain. But he doesn't understand it. I don't think he's ever experienced it before."  
  
"No," the monk stated as a grin worked its way onto his face. "I don't expect he has."  
  
Outside the small hut, peeking through a small hole in one of the planks, a little girl backed up and smiled victoriously. Signaling to her partner in crime and their demon cat chaperone, they all retreated back into the woods as night blanketed the land.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama needs me. I have to go," Rin stated with authority. Clearly, she was destined to be a leader. Then again, she did have a great example.  
  
"But Rin, it's late."  
  
"Let me borrow Kirara?"  
  
The fox was still uncertain.  
  
"Shippou, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't understand. I have to tell him. And then he can be happy! And Kagome can be happy with him! But I have to tell him soon."  
  
She sounded so sure, so absolutely certain that it would work that he could only nod wordlessly as Kirara transformed and allowed the girl a seat.  
  
"Tell them not to worry!" the girl yelled as the fire-cat took off into the sky. The last thing she heard was Shippou wishing her luck.

* * *

A contemplative demon lord was walking along wordlessly, trailed by a bruised retainer, when he recognized an approaching scent. Stopping in a slight clearing, he waited for the girl to become visible.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
It wasn't exactly the most touching of meetings but the look of pure joy on the girl's face at being reunited with her lord more than made up for said lord's lack of response.  
  
"You returned," the lord stated plainly, once again asking without asking. It was a skill he needed to teach others.  
  
"Yes, my lord." And now was the delicate matter of explaining her sudden reappearance...  
  
His lifted eyebrow on his failing façade made her all the more certain of her plan. It was so obvious he wanted to hear what she had to say. It was a game, really, and one just needed to know the rules to play and win the information they wanted.  
  
"I had to take care of Kagome, my lord. She was terribly upset."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I told her you would return."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru-sama does not run away."  
  
And at that both brows retreated into his bangs. Did she really just insinuate what he thought she just insinuated?  
  
"But she was still upset. I do not think she believes me, my lord."  
  
Still he was silent. The child was terribly old for her age.  
  
However, any further discussion was cut short by a certain white hilted katana's sudden demand that it be noticed. Though the sword had never ceased its trembling, it had softened considerably, but now it was practically jumping out of its hilt in protest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned, unable to hide the slight worry in her voice. While the girl had witnessed the sword's odd behavior before, this was obviously different. There was something in the weapon's insistence that struck a nerve.  
  
"It is nothing, Rin."  
  
But apparently the sword disagreed as it pulled back so sharply that the unprepared lord almost lost his footing.  
  
There was no doubt that something was terribly wrong.

* * *


	22. The real 22

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Plea:_** Please, please, please forgive me for the delay. It was unintentional.  
  
**Part 22: Emotional Swordplay**

Kagome was finally started to calm down again when she stopped suddenly, senses alert.  
  
"Kagome?" someone, anyone asked quietly, afraid to push the girl into another rampage.  
  
"Something is coming. Something big. And evil. With lots of shards."  
  
Of course, everyone had to exit the hut at that declaration. In the main path of the village they met up with the monk and hanyou who were already preparing for the battle that was surely just beyond the darkened horizon.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha's voice was cold, full of hatred and anticipation. It was the voice of someone who was ready to kick some ass.  
  
"No," solemnly stated the young miko. "Not now, not today. No one is going to mess with me today."  
  
And, unfortunately for the poor demons who were in front, that was right when the first wave of minions burst into view....before they were easily decimated by a charged arrow. Everyone looked at Kagome in shock. Sine when was she that powerful?  
  
However, before interrogation could begin, more demons poured from the black sky, heading straight for the village and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Naraku sat back and watched with glee as his foolish little swarm attacked the shard hunters. He hadn't been expecting quite this much resistance, but it would all be over soon enough. Without the demon lord's assistance or the miko's weapon, it was only a matter of time.  
  
Speaking of the miko, perhaps it was time to have a little talk with the irritant. And how lucky it was that the girl was low on arrows. Lack of ammunition was surely in his favor.  
  
He smirked. Everything was surely going his way tonight.

* * *

She wanted her sword. She needed her sword. She was desperate for her sword. Even as she pulled back yet another arrow, her hand clenched in agony over not holding the sword.  
  
But it was not here. It was with him. And for that, he would pay. Arrogant bastard...  
  
But now was not the time to think of that. For now, she could only wish for the sword and do the best she could with the bow. Though it was her first weapon, and possibly the one she was strongest with, it was also night. While her intense emotions were granting the arrows more power than ever before, it was still hard to get a lock on anything without any light.  
  
And now she was out of arrows completely. Following Inuyasha's example of cussing loudly, she looked about for a weapon she could pilfer for the time being.  
  
Until she realized she was not alone.  
  
"Hello, Kagome," the hated voice said, a hint of seductive malice in the tone.  
  
Looking up, she came face to face with the real deal, the true enemy.  
  
"Naraku," she said softly as emotion fell from her face. It was best not to let him know what she was feeling, lest he use it against her. Of course the being who taught her this tactic would remain nameless.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

* * *

Ignoring the katana was simply not possible. The weapon was intent upon returning to its master and would stop at nothing to do so. However, little did the sword know who it was up against. The demon lord was not one to take being controlled lightly. To him, it was just another opportunity to prove his all encompassing power.  
  
However, little did the demon lord know what it was he was up against.  
  
After a short struggle, the sword got the upper hand by forcing him off his feet. In no time at all, the proud youkai was being dragged backwards. Finally, in a desperate move to retain at least some dignity, the lord found his balance and decided to go with the sword willingly. 

That couldn't be considered defeat, now could it?

* * *

The old saying was true. Talk really was cheap. And so it was that after a brief exchange of insults and scathing comments, all civility ceased between evil hanyou and good miko.  
  
It resembled a barroom brawl more than anything and, surprisingly enough, the hanyou was being at least slightly fair in that he had yet to take a weapon against her. Of course, the odds were still largely in his favor, what with him being a manipulative half demon with possibly unlimited strength and an ever changing body and her being a small human miko with untested strength and an easily broken body.  
  
It wasn't a pretty fight, that was sure. But still, one had to admire the miko for how well she was doing barehanded against her arch nemesis. However, after one more hit to a particular part of the half demon's anatomy that left him winded and talking with a slightly higher pitch, he decided he had toyed with the girl enough. He had played his part as the villain and now it was far passed time to act more villainy.  
  
And so, without further ado, he pushed the girl to the ground and transformed himself into the traditional mass of writhing tentacles. It was time to get serious. If torture was what it took to get the girl to reveal the location of her section of the precious jewel, then torture was how it was going to be.  
  
Wrapping a tentacle securely around her ankle, luckily enough for her the one that hadn't been weakened, he began to drag the wench backward towards his menacing form. There was to be no escaping this time. If the girl didn't start talking about the whereabouts of the jewel, she would die at his hands. Of course, if she did let up, he would still kill her, but it was best to hope she wouldn't realize that.  
  
Too bad for Naraku, Kagome wasn't stupid. Despite her human heritage and the disadvantages it provided her, she wasn't willing to give up so easily. Death was literally at her foot. And so her nails dug into the hard ground and she used every last reserve of strength she could find to hold herself back.  
  
O! How she longed for the comforting grip of her sword. The katana had become so damned important to her in such a short time. And now, it really would come in handy. Sure, Naraku didn't need a weapon, but it was foolish to believe she didn't. Hell, at this point a rock would have been welcome.  
  
So, of course, it was just when she was thinking fond thoughts of hard blunt objects that her poor nails were dragged from the difficult soil to an unrelenting hidden rock. Not only was it too deeply embedded for her to use it as a weapon, it also completely spoiled her hard earned grip that had been delaying the inevitable. Even as she struggled to reacquaint her bleeding fingers with the ground, Naraku jerked her toward him harshly. Flailing and suddenly terrified, she closed her eyes and wished fervently that something, anything, would spare her from the torment she was no doubt about to endure.  
  
And, as if in answer to her prayer, something worked its way into her hands. Something familiar. Something wanted. She didn't stop to reaffirm the object's identity. It wasn't necessary and she didn't have time. Nor did she allow herself to wonder at the convenience of it. Long ago these sorts of things had ceased to amaze her. Part of her was even ashamed that she hadn't seen it coming. But none of that mattered in that instant her ragged fingers wrapped around the comforting coolness of the white hilt. Instead, all that was important was the energy that sprang to life in her tired body and the enemy that she needed to dispose of.  
  
With a ridiculously happy smile plastered all over her dirt covered cheeks, she slashed the tentacle on her foot with one clean swipe. Immediately she was standing, intently holding Naraku's gaze even as she beckoned him forward with a mocking tilt of her blade.  
  
"Let's dance," she said assuredly, certain she was stealing a line from at least a few movies but not really caring.  
  
And once more, the fight was on. Of course, Naraku's weapon of choice was himself. Why bother with a sword when you can have a mass of writhing tentacles at your disposal?  
  
However, he soon found that even a half demon as powerful as himself has weaknesses, and his apparently was a small human miko with dance experience and a controlling sword. As accustomed as he was to Inuyasha's brash attacks and Sesshoumaru's well choreographed moves, he had no experience with a girl bending in odd but greatly alluring ways. How did she get her back to do that? It was amazing really, but his preoccupation came with the price of loosing more than a few tentacles.  
  
"You will not succeed," the Great Enemy stated proudly even as he took yet another unexpected blow. How the hell was she doing that? She'd never shown such skill previously. Was it possible that she had studied combat while she was in hiding? Ah well, it didn't matter. Soon she would be dead and the jewel would be his.  
  
Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she retorted with slightly less tact. "I'll kick your ass!" And she proceeded to so. It was quite the rush, really. Sure brought a smile to her face.  
  
But of course, overconfidence is truly a disability. Had it not been, the miko would have promptly finished off her opponent but, alas!, she allowed her head to get a little too big and thus it was that she found herself upside down, hanging from a sneaky little tentacle, struggling to regain her bearings and keep her grip on a sweaty-hilted katana.  
  
And her competitor? Well, he was the one smiling now. Luckily enough for her, overconfidence is an illness that knows no discrimination. And thus it was that she found herself falling with a hard thump to the ground once more as a new player entered the deadly competition.  
  
"HEY!" she cried in retaliation as she tried to stand.  
  
"Stay back wench."  
  
"No way! I can do it!"  
  
"Back."  
  
"Not gonna happen, jerk."  
  
Of course, them not being siblings had the bonus of them being able to put aside their differences long enough to cooperate in beating their enemy. Poor Naraku was put into the unpleasant position of being in between a battle hardened, royally pissed demon lord and an enraged miko with very interesting skills, otherwise known as a rock and a tempting hard place.  
  
It was almost disappointing, really. All the trouble the damned hanyou had caused and he was being so easily cut down due to his own underestimation of his enemies. There was no question about it now. Naraku would be dead soon, it was just a matter of the damage he would do before he went down.  
  
Even the enemy himself seemed to be aware of this. His sickening little life was flashing before his disturbing eyes even as he struggled to hold off the two swords. That was until his general life plan came back into focus. Pain! That's what he was here for, making others suffer. Might as well do that the best he could before he kicked the bloody bucket.  
  
Kagome wasn't privy to this personal moment, therefore she wasn't expecting the failing half demon to reach out and hold her against him. She was a poor shield, what with her small frame, but it didn't matter. He was going to kill her in just a moment anyways. Had the pointy tentacle aiming for her heart and everything. Yup, she was going to be dead soon.  
  
Or at least she would have had Naraku not, once again, underestimated his opponents. Taking a chance and forcing the sword to accept her own will instead of instinctively blocking the threatening tentacle, she thrust it backwards, into his damaged body just as another, infinitely more masculine weapon succeeded in beheading the dreaded enemy. What luck that the bastard hanyou had dropped his barrier to grab the girl! It made it so much easier to deal the death blows as surely no entity could survive headless and heart punctured.  
  
But the fact that the great enemy was dead did nothing for the miko. In fact, if anything she was even more irritated. Why? It was simple. First, she was still on a pretty decent battle high. Second, she was now drenched in demon blood. And third and most importantly...well the guillotine master had come very close to slicing Kagome's head off as well. Gasping as a tentative hand came down from her head with yet more severed locks of black hair from a formerly beautiful up-do, she glared at her savior.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
And the fight was back on, this time between former allies.  
  
"WHY?!" she screamed as she forced the sword to aim for his own white strands. "What is it you have against MY HAIR!?"  
  
"Cease, wench."  
  
"NO I WILL NOT 'CEASE'!"  
  
Parrying yet another blow, the demon lord merely tried to get the girl to calm. Had he truly affected her this much? Were those tears pouring down her dirty cheeks? Certainly looked like it. But then again, she did cry a lot so it could have nothing to do with his return.  
  
"The battle is over, wench."  
  
"NO IT IS NOT!" she demanded even as she succeeded in trimming a good three inches from the lord's locks. "You LEFT ME! And without my sword! I COULD HAVE DIED!"  
  
Well, he very well couldn't deny that truth.  
  
"You are alive."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're lucky! If I had died, I would have haunted your sorry ass!"  
  
Another 2 inches fell from his hair as he attempted to hold off the enraged girl. The important lesson was finally being learned: never mess with a girl's hair.  
  
However, the falling hair did not even register. Neither did his mechanical movements to block the girl from doing too much damage to his person. Instead, he had stopped and was concentrating on one important fact that he hadn't fully comprehended until just now.  
  
She could have died. She was achingly mortal. And it crushed his heart to even think of life without her alive.  
  
"You bastard, how could you leave me?!" she was saying as tears blinded her vision and her hair cutting attempts were made with less gusto.  
  
"It matters to you?"  
  
A real, true question? How the hell did that happen? Of course, she was much too distraught to appreciate it. That is generally the way of the world.  
  
"Duh, it matters to me! I'm in love with your sorry ass!"  
  
And all movement ceased. All breathing stopped. All injury assessment came to a screeching halt. All eyes were glued to the odd couple. And what a sight it was.  
  
The miko had finally been overtaken by her emotions and had sunken to the ground weeping with a combination of joy, surprise, and sorrow. The demon lord was by far the most watched as it was so rare for one to witness such blatant emotion on his face...and survive. The surprise written across his countenance was open and honest and extended into his very body language as his powerful weapon dropped to scrape the ground. O, how the mighty hath fallen by the fevered proclamation of a loving heart!  
  
And the scene might have been touching had he then rushed forward to deliver his own declaration. But, alas, it was not in his nature to be so bold with his feelings. So it was that even as the hanyou was floored with the loving terror filling his brother's heart, the demon lord departed without another word. Or maybe fled is the better description.  
  
Either way, it was a sobering and somber experience for all as even those who could not feel the miko's heartbreak personally, could sympathize.

* * *

It took three days to get everything at least somewhat stabilized in the little village.  
  
The first day after the nighttime battle was spent attending to wounds and resting.  
  
That night and the second day were spent in a sad attempt to comfort Kagome. It was a fruitless venture but they managed to at least get her to stop crying and get a little sleep.  
  
The third day was spent cleaning up the damage and restoring everything to its former glory. And finally, that night was spent celebrating the victory, short one devastated miko.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand to watch it. It was entirely too happy.  
  
An un-cursed Miroku had succeeded in getting Sango drunk enough to accept some of his advances while he reminded her of a certain promise made a few years before regarding his children.  
  
A seductively dressed Kagura was shamelessly flirting with an attention starved Inuyasha.  
  
A relaxed Shippou was sharing a lollipop with one of the young village girls.  
  
A smiling Kaede was discussing the benefits of a few select herbs with an older villager.  
  
A grinning Kikyou was shyly batting away a man twice her age she had recently tended as he tried to get her to dance with him.  
  
And Kagome was sick of it all. Entirely too happy for her current palate. Taking leave, stopping only to accept the well wishes of a few people, she sought out the comforting silence of the night.  
  
Before long she came to the beginning of it all. The well looked innocent in its moonlight bath, but she knew better. Damned thing, really. Causing all these problems and totally screwing up her life, or more importantly, love-life. She had been quite content, thank you very much, before she had come across a certain family of dog demons.  
  
At least there was no painful decision to make now. After the celebration, she would say her goodbyes to those she had grown to love and seek refuge in her own time to rebuild her shattered heart. It was for the best. It probably wouldn't have worked between them anyways.  
  
But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.  
  
Sitting with her back against the hard wooden planks, she pulled out the jewel piece that had been recovered from Naraku's remains. Even in her despairing state she had managed to complete her job. It gave her hope that eventually she could make a life without a certain arrogant demon.  
  
She was reminded of her katana's presence when the blade bit into the bare skin of her leg. Unfortunately for her poor thigh, the bastard lord had taken her sword's sheath with him when he left. The cuts running across and up her leg provided yet another reason to be angry at the demon. For that she was grateful, as at this point, anger was all she had to keep herself together.  
  
But of course, as Life is wont to do, the cuts only made her remember him who she missed and her sullen anger turned into tearful sorrow.  
  
"I can't do this! I can't just forget him. It's like he took the sheath just so I wouldn't. Pompous bastard! And he's not even my boyfriend!"  
  
It is the way of the world that just when you say something embarrassing, the person you least wanted to hear said words has been standing behind you the entire time. Thus it was that a familiar arrogant half snort interrupted her thoughts.  
  
The emotions that raced through the strained miko were far too complicated to ever relate, but those connected to her would later explain that they had instantly been floored and briefly taken across the conscious threshold.  
  
But did the young woman bother to turn around and acknowledge her visitor? Not at all. At the moment, her irritation overrode everything else. Lucky too, for if it hadn't the demon might not have lived to tell about it.  
  
"Now, I know there's not a pompous, egotistical, asshole of a demon behind me. There can't be because he ran away like a little girl," was her scathing comment.  
  
The distinctive sound of a sword being drawn made her wince slightly. Suddenly she realized how foolish she had been to say such a thing to him, even if she had already been foolish enough to give him her heart. Ah well, since he'd already taken her heart, why not her life?  
  
"You dare compare this Sesshoumaru to a little girl," the voice behind her stated. Odd though, because she almost swore there was a hint of emotion in the otherwise flat tone. She must be imagining things.  
  
"Yes, I dare. That's the second time you've run away from me AND with at least some part of my sword. I'm beginning to think you don't like me. And are a kleptomaniac," she retorted as she drew her own katana, cringing as the blade scraped her battered leg once again. That did it. If nothing else, the bastard would pay for her leg's brutal treatment.  
  
Did the taiyoukai know what a klepto was? Not one bit, but he did recognize an insult when he heard one. However, he was going to be lenient on her today, if only because she had a point. Still, she didn't have to be so damn difficult and for that he would gladly teach her a lesson.  
  
"You have to earn respect, wench," he stated, purposefully baiting her into striking first. Strange how exhilarating fighting against her was. Even without the threat of death, he found a battle with this one human to be well worth his time. It was just one of the dozens of things he had been discovering he enjoyed about the girl lately.  
  
"We've been through this already. I have earned your respect. And you can't keep denying it."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not deny anything." This time it was his turn to be aggressive as he swung his weapon toward her. For her benefit he had opted on using his non-lethal sword.  
  
She smirked as she blocked flawlessly.  
  
"Yeah, right. You're only fooling yourself."  
  
Now, she swore that looked like sick amusement under his mock glare. What put him in such a good mood?  
  
"I am no fool," he stated coolly even as he laid a good slice on the sleeve of her mended sweater.  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you," she responded even as she retaliated with a carefully aimed swipe at his hair. Her goal was to make him pay for every inch of her own hair he had harmed, and boy was it going to take a lot. Kagura had done her best, but Kagome was still reduced to locks barely scraping her shoulders.  
  
Of course, then it occurred to him exactly what she was doing and for an instant he was shocked until he realized that the worst thing anyone seemed able to do was underestimate this slight wench.  
  
"You have gained control of the sword."  
  
She smiled broadly, practically gushing inwardly at being recognized by him in this area where she had been vulnerable for so long.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Hn. Perhaps not."  
  
"Oh, you're half right. I can tell it where to go now. But it does still steal my strength and hidden abilities to carry out my orders." Taking a precisely aimed swipe, she cut off a slight chunk from his bangs without touching his beautiful face. "You could say the sword and I have reached an agreement."  
  
"Hn." He responded with his own attack, leaving a tiny slice in her sweater on her scapula.  
  
"You are still only human," he said with a superior but amused smirk.  
  
"And you can't get enough of this human," she boldly rebutted. "'One can only suppose you find me attractive.' Though you still know nothing about women or me."  
  
He recognized his own words and his smirk strengthened into a slightly disturbing grin.  
  
"You are still incorrect. It is obvious I am well versed on both subjects."  
  
"Oh, really? Then tell me, what do I want? Come on, smart-ass, if you understand everything so well, tell me what I want more than anything right now!"  
  
It was asking for trouble, she knew that beyond a doubt, but she figured it was also the only way to get him to ever admit to any possible feelings about her. A long, rather uncooperative interrogation with a particular hanyou had given the miko some insight into the lord's strange mind, but it meant nothing until he was willing to acknowledge it.  
  
"Foolish girl."  
  
"Well, that's certainly not it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"As much as I love your non-verbal responses, I don't want them either."  
  
"Wench..." he warned even as he neatly sliced a portion of her sleeve off her poor sweater.  
  
"Nope, never cared for those either."  
  
"You are an irritating creature," he stated even as he fought the grin spreading into a smile across his countenance. The girl was really quite stimulating, much better at holding his interest with her words than anyone else. How had he failed to notice this?  
  
"And you love me, so we're even."  
  
Well, she hadn't meant to spill it quite like that. Hadn't intended for it to come out like that at all. But then, he wasn't stopping his playful attacks either.  
  
"True, but you are still quite worthless."  
  
They both stopped when full realization of their words impacted on their weary hearts. For a second, the darkness swallowed them whole, stopping time just to allow them a moment to fully understand what had been said.  
  
And as instantly as the almost holy silence started, it ended. Kagome broke into laughter, having to resort to using the well to steady her feet to keep from falling to the ground. It was a far cry from any romantic gesture her teenage mind had ever dreamed up, but she figured it was enough. However, acceptance didn't make it any less humorous.  
  
For all his attempt at glaring, the taiyoukai could not resist raising an eyebrow as he swiftly approached the miko with a slightly predatory gleam in his narrowed eyes. Within a second, the girl's chuckling died under an assault by his lips until she pushed back to continue laughing. A bit put off by her childish behavior, something he was quite sure would take some time to fully appreciate, he casually dropped his sword in favor of her chin. Forcing her to meet his gaze, her giggles slowly died until she was almost mesmerized by the moonlight reflecting off his eyes.  
  
It could have been a special moment had his pompous nature not gotten the better of him. Impressed with how much power he had over her with a simple look, his eyebrow lifted mockingly. Unfortunately, it had quite the opposite effect on Kagome. Busting into laughter again, she playfully poked his chest with her free hand, steadying her feet against the well to give her finger more punch.  
  
Of course, he, the almighty Lord of the West, wasn't about to take this, even if he did completely love the damn girl. Releasing her chin, he pushed her backwards, merely intending to dislocate her finger from his chest. However, it didn't quite work the way he wanted it to, for the same well that had given her the strength to brutally assault his chest with her finger also tripped her and before either was quite aware of what was going on, Kagome fell backwards into the dark well.  
  
With a flash of blue light that temporarily blinded his night accustomed eyes, the miko disappeared.

* * *


	23. The real 23

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Plea:_** Please forgive the delay. And please excuse this sorry chapter. Next chapter should be full of Happy Happy Joy Joy. Maybe one more chapter and then epilogue...maybe. The only thing certain is that I'm not done yet. But soon.  
K. Me thinks thats all the damage I can do.  
Mucho Mucho love to all my readers and reviewers.  
Enjoy if you can.  
  
**Part 23: Ways to kill time**

The girl was gone and he simply could not get to her by the same method. It only took half an hour of jumping in and out of the well to figure that much out.  
  
And so it was that soon Inuyasha found himself with sore feet from being unceremoniously brought by force to the well and thrown into it.  
  
Much to the hanyou's luck, he went through with the familiar blue swish. Unfortunately, when he returned early the next morning, he had a few new bruises that were only multiplied when his half-brother required an explanation.  
  
And so it was that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, finally discovered the origins of one small miko. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
However, he quickly came to grips with the concept...until he discovered two important facts. First, according to Inuyasha's message from Kagome, she was unable to cross over back to the past. Second, throwing the hanyou back into the well no longer seemed to work. As the cold truth settled into his unforgiving heart, the mighty lord broke and for the following three days, he killed anything and everything he could find.  
  
Of course, when he finally came to his senses, he quickly discovered Tenseiga's ultimate ability and brought back to life all those he had so foolishly dismembered. Some of his victims, namely his brother, did not take too kindly to the infraction. For the following three days, the two fought relentlessly, without stop, until finally all the steam and aggression that needed to be released was forced out.  
  
If anyone had to be pitied, it was not the supposedly star crossed lovers. It was achingly obvious that Inuyasha had more than his fair share of pain in this situation. He had been taken from a rather interesting 'discussion' with Kagura to be thrown into a well, beat up by a distraught miko, brutally interrogated by a distraught brother, viciously murdered by the same brother, brought back to life once he was finally getting comfortable, and now, due to his brother's inability to release his emotions in any productive, non-violent way, was forced into fighting him both by the demon himself, and the strong feelings projected into his tired mind that would not be dismissed. It was all rather irritating.  
  
"ENOUGH!" the hanyou shouted as he lifted his battered body from a tree. However, the lord didn't seem to hear him and continued to attack. Angry and more than a little upset, the hanyou gathered the strength to somehow manage to knock his brother back and for the first time in their entire lives, Inuyasha had the upper hand. Quickly leaping to the fallen elder brother, the hanyou made sure the demon would listen by keeping the business end of his blade against his neck.  
  
It was almost not enough. The demon's eyes were still blood red as they had been since the lord had realized the girl would not be returning. Scary as it was, the hanyou knew his proud brother was only behaving like this to ease some of the pain that had settled on his unaccustomed heart and that realization made it easier.  
  
"That's enough Sesshoumaru. She's not dead, you bastard! Just gone for a while. Shit, you should be thankful!"  
  
"THANKFUL?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"  
  
"NOT AS STUPID AS YOU!" Rightfully sensing that yelling would not solve anything, the hanyou took a moment to catch his breath, calm his rage, and arrange his words.  
  
"Think about it, ya idiot. Kagome is human. Had she stayed, she would have eventually grown older and died while you stayed all young and shit." No one had ever proclaimed the half-demon a poet, but even his brother had to admit he had a point. Slowly, the red began to fade from his eyes.  
  
"You've been given a chance here, brother. You've been given time to find a way to keep her forever. You've been given 500 years to discover immortality. 500 years is nothing to you, stupid! You'll only age, what? Ten years? Shit, if only I was that lucky!"  
  
It was difficult to tell if the lord was more surprised by the idea presented to him or the hanyou's sudden use of his brain. Either way, it was enough to bring sanity back into his mind. Pushing his brother off of him, he looked around at the destruction he had caused.  
  
He sighed. It was a mess, really. But at least he hadn't killed anyone this time. Though Kikyou was waiting on the sidelines, and he swore that was disappointment on her face.  
  
"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" the hanyou huffed in annoyance.  
  
"You would do this for her."  
  
"Of course, she's my best friend. And for some stupid reason, you make her happy. She must be an idiot to see something in you. But I know she loves you and I know you love her in your own way. I know you'll make her happy," Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now get your ass together and start looking for a cure for humanity. You only have 500 years."  
  
The brothers exchanged silent stares for an indeterminable amount of time before they finally walked side by side out of the scene of their battle. A silent pact had been made, all in the name of one small, young miko.

* * *

She sighed.  
  
She looked at her math homework.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
She looked away from the horrific equations, only to find her gaze resting on a white hilted katana that her grandfather had proudly displayed on her wall.  
  
She broke into tears. Again. It was not unusual.  
  
However, before she could continue the routine, her lonely thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her downstairs. Apparently she had visitors.  
  
She sighed. Would they ever get the idea that she was no longer like them?  
  
"Kagome! We've missed you! We heard you had hurt your ankles."  
  
"Yeah! Crutches and everything!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she stated even as she limped on her crutches. Her mother had finally broken down and just bought a pair. With the number of times she sprained her ankles, it was becoming necessary to have some on hand. This latest time had been caused when she had jumped in and out of the well for a good half a day, ignoring the first sprained ankle and only giving up when she had sprained the formerly good one. Climbing the ladder out of the well and subsequently making it back to her house had been quite the chore.  
  
"I fell and sprained my ankles. It's nothing," she insisted as she took a seat, carefully arranging her kimono.  
  
Ever since returning to the future, she had taken to wearing the traditional style, if only because it reminded her of an arrogant demon lord. All of her recent clothing purchases consisted of blue silk kimonos. She wasn't obsessed at all.  
  
"Do you think you are well enough to go shopping with us? We're meeting Hojo and he's been asking about you."  
  
"Yeah, you need to get out of this house. Some air will be great for your lungs after that last bout of pneumonia."  
  
She frowned. So it was both a Hojo and Grandpa's Illness situation, was it? Well that could be easily fixed. Maybe.  
  
"I'll go if one of you drives. I don't wanna take the train with crutches. And no pushing me on Hojo. I'm swearing off men for a while." Those were the conditions and they were out of luck if they disagreed.  
  
"I can drive!"  
  
Kagome cussed under her breath.  
  
"What do you mean 'swearing off men'? Did you have an argument with your bad boyfriend?"  
  
"No," she stated wearily, even as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe if she pressed hard enough, she could force the headache out? Not likely, but worth a try. "I've met the only guy I want to spend the rest of my life with and he's gone."  
  
The three girls shared a Look and then all stared sympathetically at the unsuspecting miko.  
  
"You were dumped," they stated in unison.  
  
Kagome could only look at them, dumbfounded. It would take some time to get used to this. Lucky enough for her, school would be over in a month or two and then they would all go off to University and hopefully grow apart. It was something to think about.  
  
"Yeah, sure, just don't push Hojo on me. I really don't feel like dating right now."  
  
They nodded in agreement a bit too quickly. Though she was certain they were planning something, she decided it wasn't worth the ensuing argument. So without further ado, they all piled into a car borrowed from some older brother, and took off for the nearest shopping district.  
  
The driver turned on the radio to pass the time.  
  
"OH!!! Turn it up! I LOVE this song!!" stated the other two girls in unison. Kagome could only sigh. The song was too poppy for her tastes, a Japanese version of those cheesy American boy band songs. It was practically dripping sweetness. She grimaced from the overdone lyrics, but was a bit shocked when the chorus resounded.  
  
"Hey, it's your name, Kagome! This song is about a girl with your name!"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Maybe it's Fate!"  
  
Kagome non-verbally expressed her emotions on the subject, borrowing an arrogant half-snort from a certain demon lord. What wonderful luck she had! To share the name of a girl in a crappy, sappy love song! Yippee!  
  
She was totally screwed.  
  
It was quite possibly the longest day in history. Hopping through the crowded shopping center on crutches wasn't very fun, she couldn't find any blue kimonos that were up to her high standards, her friends had lied about not pushing her on Hojo, and, worst of all, she had that damn song stuck in her head ALL DAY.  
  
She was so very, completely, totally screwed.  
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, anyone who heard her name just had to comment on the damned song. Apparently it was a very popular tune, though the reason was beyond her. What was it with people her age being so easily duped into believing that crappy strings of sentimental words were poetry? It was truly bothersome.  
  
She just knew she would be haunted by the damn song all her difficult existence. Every man that wanted to woo her would use it. She just knew it. Hell, Hojo had already given it a try.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She tuned out her friend's giggles and chattering for the rest of the trip and decided then and there to devote herself to schoolwork for the rest of the year. It was necessary in order to graduate on time anyways, so why not?  
  
The song came on the radio again on the way back to the shrine. They sang along.  
  
She sighed yet again and resisted the urge to break the window and jump into traffic to end her suffering. It was harder than she ever imagined.

* * *

"MOM! SOUTA IS BOTHERING ME AGAIN!"  
  
Sango sighed. She should have known better than to marry Miroku. The pair already had four kids and she was almost positive another was on the way. If the symptoms continued for another week, she'd pay a visit to Kikyou to confirm it.  
  
"Souta, leave your sister alone. Why aren't you helping your uncle?"  
  
The oldest of her children looked down sheepishly.  
  
"He kicked me out of his laboratory. Said he needed to concentrate."  
  
Sango recognized the shame in her son's stance and called the boy over. He had been looking forward to helping his uncles in the lab since he could walk and they had finally agreed to apprentice him once he turned 15. However, more often than not, he was kicked out due to his exuberance.  
  
"It's okay Souta. Sesshoumaru-sama is just frustrated because he hasn't discovered the cure for death yet. It's very important to him."  
  
"I know, I know. I wish I knew why it's so important to him. He rarely leaves the lab anymore and makes Uncle Inuyasha patrol the borders. He's not even human, so why does he care?"  
  
"Because he's in love."  
  
"In love? Uncle Sesshoumaru is in love?"  
  
She smiled softly at her son's incredulous expression.  
  
"I know, amazing, isn't it? Sit down and let me tell you a story and maybe you'll understand."

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he entered the parlor to find Sango explaining to her oldest the unlikely story of Sesshoumaru's obsession. Even after sixteen years, it was still quite amazing.  
  
"Hey," whispered Kagura from the curtains where she was watching the scene as well. "How were the borders?"  
  
"Fine. How's the kid?"  
  
"Sleeping finally. He's grouchy, just like his dad."  
  
The pair smirked. It was a long running joke that their first child was an exact replica of his father. The five year old had all the energy in the world along with Inuyasha's trademark hair and impertinence. He was a born troublemaker.  
  
"I'll look in on him once I check in with Sesshoumaru," the hanyou said quietly, his eyes glued on the human boy who's eyes were widening as Sango wove the tale of miko and demon lord.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Feh."  
  
He silently left the small parlor and snuck into the dim laboratory, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the scant lighting before continuing into the packed room. Originally the space had been a spare dining room, but the first thing the older Inu brother had done after settling into the life of a researcher was transform it into a working lab, complete with all the most advanced machinery of the time, which was not much to say. It had the most thorough selection of herbs and essences in the country and its library was not to be rivaled. There was even a worn science book that Kagome had left on one of her previous expeditions.  
  
The lord himself was settled on a cushion, industriously crushing a recently acquired herb into a paste to be used for his latest experiment.  
  
Looking over the appearance of his brother, Inuyasha frowned with concern. The lord looked paler than usual and his features were even sharper than usual. He was going without eating again. While part of him was overjoyed with the proof that the demon really did love miko, he was still bothered.  
  
"The Northern Lord sent word of some meeting or something," he finally stated solemnly to gain his brother's attention.  
  
"You shall go in my place."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
The lord stopped what he was doing and stared at his insubordinate brother.  
  
"You will."  
  
"No. I'll take care of things here. You need to get out. Eat something and get some sleep. What has it been, two months?"  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"You'll never last if you don't take care of yourself."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"She would want you to."  
  
They stared each other down. However, Inuyasha was not willing to lose this battle.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A moment of silence ensued.  
  
"I'm gonna check on dinner," the hanyou began awkwardly. "Eat with us. The kids miss you. And Rin should be in tonight."  
  
The lord nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Without another word, the hanyou left and the lord returned to his work. Looking from the herb he was crushing to the assorted caged animals that were currently being treated with one of his possible remedies, he smiled slightly. Sixteen years...only four hundred and eighty five to go.

* * *

Kagome struggled to set up the dummy she had made out of spare clothing and smelly pillows against the pole. Now that her good ankle was well enough to walk on, she needed to cut something. It was the only form of stress relief that seemed to have any affect on her mood. Obliterating the poor dummy always left her feeling rather exhilarated. While pouring herself into her schoolwork had solved the problem of her spare time, it left her frustrated and that frustration often led to random outbursts.  
  
Drawing the sword from its makeshift sheath, she focused on the dummy and began the dance. A few of the shrine visitors wandered over to watch her work her magic.  
  
The spectators didn't bother her much. Usually she was content to wait until nightfall when there were no watchers but today she simply had to begin early or she would explode. Swiping effectively at the poor dummy, she ignored the applause and instead put all of her energy into the mock battle. Imagining her opponent was a certain demon lord, she aimed for the dummy's sleeves and the socks that consisted of 'his' hair.  
  
When her ankles finally protested loudly enough to take her out of her reverie, there was a decent pile of clothing scraps surrounding the distraught dummy. However, she noticed it little as the dozen or so watchers began clapping and complimenting her abilities.  
  
"Um...thanks?" she said shyly as she limped her way back to her crutches. Her injury apparently only made the show all the more impressive.  
  
As it turned out, one of her spectators happened to be a columnist for a local entertainment magazine. She sighed as it became obvious that she was more than cursed. The annoying little man began his rant on the story this would make before he enquired her name. She answered hesitantly, just waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
"Wait...Kagome like the song?"  
  
She bit back a scream. Maybe homework was better after all.

* * *

Rin escaped from the children with some difficulty and snuck into the quiet lab. After all these years and he was still there, huddled around the latest machine he had invented to test his experiments.  
  
But something was different. That noise was definitely not from the equipment. It almost sounded like humming...but surely that was not possible. In all her 52 years of knowing the Lord, he had never once done something as inane as hum.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Immediately the demon looked up from his work and the noise suspiciously ceased. Though his face was schooled into the traditional nonchalance, Rin could almost swear he looked guilty.  
  
"Any progress?" she questioned instead, setting aside this interesting tidbit for discussion later.  
  
"The latest results are promising. But nothing is certain until it is tested on human subjects."  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Where's Souta?" she asked quickly, effectively changing subjects.  
  
"With his daughter. She's expecting soon."  
  
"Hmm....Maybe you should try taking a day off?"  
  
"There will be no rest until she is safe."  
  
"You have time."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
She sighed. Even after all this time, he could still out logic her. Even her lessons with the late Kikyou weren't enough.  
  
"One day, my lord. Take one day to see your family – outside of the lab."  
  
He stared at her silently but she refused to back down. All her years in his presence had fortified her backbone and now that she was practically his senior, she also had the inherent grandmother quality. It was a well matched duel and one she was going to win.  
  
"Tomorrow," he finally relented. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my lord. I will inform the others."  
  
She left the room but paused just as she was about to close the door. The humming had started again. Glancing at the preoccupied lord, she smiled again.  
  
Pulling the door shut, she wondered if he knew how much he had changed.  
  
Further thought into the subject was cut off by the cacophony of the parlor. Miroku was busy trying to watch his grandchildren but was vastly unsuccessful. Three partial demons were interspersed amongst the humans and were wreaking havoc.  
  
Rin shook her head in dismay. Though more often than not she regretted never settling down and having a family, times like these made her remember why. It was enough trouble having to take care of an obsessed demon lord, babysitting all the children, and taking over Kikyou's position of healer in the village without the added worries of a family.  
  
She smiled as she scooped up the youngest of Inuyasha's children. The red eyed little girl grinned widely.  
  
"Where're your parents?" Rin asked sweetly as she swung the child around.  
  
"Ummm...fightin'?"  
  
Rin laughed as she began to tickle the girl. Some things never changed.

* * *

The article had been written and encouraged many new visitors to the shrine. While it pleased her grandfather as he was able to sell more tourist junk, it made Kagome uncomfortable to know they were there to watch her practice.  
  
It was odd, really. All the praise in the world was nothing if it was not His.  
  
Frowning, she sliced through the sock bangs on her dummy, revealing the blue crescent moon she had painted on his t-shirt face. The audience applauded. Kagome sighed. There would be no reprieve tonight.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" a girl only a few years younger than her asked as she slammed the katana back into its replacement sheath. "Can you sign my CD?"  
  
Looking down, Kagome grimaced. Sure enough, it was the damn goofy album that had the ridiculous song containing her unwilling name.  
  
Signing it resignedly, she limped her way back to the house.  
  
She was able to bath and change into a fresh blue kimono before she broke into tears, sobbing the name of her beloved.

* * *

He was grinning.  
  
That alone was enough to put everyone on edge. As if that wasn't plenty, the entire clan had been called to dinner.  
  
While the "family" regularly stayed in the palace, it had been years since they had gathered together for a formal meal. Thus it should have come as no surprise when it was necessary for tables from the various smaller dining rooms to be moved to the courtyard to make room for everyone.  
  
Miroku and Sango, looking well considering their old age, were sitting between their 6 children and their spouses. At least some of the 14 grandchildren, and 2 great grandchildren spilled over onto the other side of the table. It was quite impressive.  
  
Across from them sat Inuyasha and Kagura along with their 4 children. All six of them wouldn't stop arguing. Shippou was attempting to keep the peace. Rin, the so-called grandmother of the whole brood, sat at one end of the long multi-pieced table with her lord heading up the other end.  
  
"Quiet," the lord demanded and immediately every single being became silent. The demon smirked. He still had the power.  
  
"Fifty years," he began and the mood became somber. "Fifty years without her. But only four hundred and fifty until I find her again."  
  
He lifted his cup and motioned for everyone else to do the same.  
  
"Eventually, I will discover the cure to humanity. It is this Sesshoumaru's hope that we can all someday see her, some for the first time."  
  
Everyone smiled though only the very young took the idea seriously. What a preposterous notion.  
  
"I propose a toast. To Kagome." He took a sip as did the others among loud cheers.  
  
"...And to immortality."  
  
Everyone took another sip but without the same gusto as before. However, the drink was good and by the end of the meal, several hours later, every goblet and cup was empty.  
  
The demon lord smiled. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *


	24. The real 24

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

**_Disclaimer:_** nope, not mine.  
**_Author's Rant:_** I swear, this story just will not end. ARGH! Anyways, I promise you, like 3 more things have to happen and then FREEDOM!!! And yes, in the next chapter questions will be answered and loose ends tied up.  
Mucho love to my readers and reviewers. I couldn't have done this without y'all.  
Enjoy if you can.  
  
**Part 24: Of Swords, Schemes, and Crushed Velour**  
  
It was times like these Inuyasha wished he could still feel his brother's emotions. He was the first to admit that it had its uses. However, it seemed the sheath alone, that the lord still carried at his side, was not enough to project the signal. Therefore the hanyou was left clueless as to what his brother could be planning.  
  
So instead, he found those who might have seen something suspicious.  
  
"He was humming again the other day," Rin noted. Every head in the room turned toward her. Apparently, this was news.  
  
"Are you sure?" Souta asked incredulously. "Uncle Sesshoumaru NEVER hums."  
  
"I'm certain. I heard it a few years ago for the first time and recently I've heard it more often."  
  
Wide eyed stares accompanied thoughtful countenances as the rest of the small group tried to figure out the mystery that was their lord.  
  
"He doesn't work as much," Kohaku, Miroku's oldest grandchild began.  
  
"But he still never leaves the lab," cautioned Shippou.  
  
"Yes, but he's not working as much in it anymore," continued Kohaku. "A lot of times, I'll go in there and he'll be writing or just sitting. Some of the machinery is getting dusty. I don't think he experiments as much anymore."  
  
"Do you suppose he's given up?"  
  
"No," both Inuyasha and Rin responded resolutely.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
The small group exchanged glances.  
  
"Do you think..." Shippou began. "That maybe he found the cure and is just waiting to see if it's working?"  
  
"But how would he test something like that? I've always wondered about it. I mean, sure, he has his little animals, but wouldn't he need a human test subject to be certain?"  
  
Rin sighed. Somehow, she had always known it would come down to this. It was something she had been worried about since several years ago, right before the last Great Family Gathering.  
  
"I don't know," she acknowledged regretfully, even though she had a pretty damn good idea what the clever lord was up to. "But I think it may be in our best interest to keep our eyes open – for anything."  
  
They all nodded solemnly.

* * *

Miroku looked at his wife and sighed with content. He really did have a great life.  
  
The parlor was filled with both the oldest and youngest of the extended family. Miroku and Sango had taken their traditional positions in large cushioned chairs, resting their old bones as they watched their great grandchildren frolic amidst the near total destruction of the room. Rin sat close by, industriously sewing the most recent rip in little Kaede's kimono.  
  
Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru himself had taken a few minutes out of his 'busy' day to sit in a corner of the vast room, scrawling laboriously on a scroll and seemingly ignoring the other occupants. Still, it was rather disconcerting to witness the contemplative lord spending time in a room full of loud human children.  
  
"How is Kei doing in the village?" Rin asked thoughtfully of the two elder humans.  
  
Miroku smiled as he lovingly tightened his grip on his wife's hand.  
  
"She is great. Her training is going well."  
  
"That's good. How old is the darling now?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
Rin sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"Such a wonderful age, don't you think? Young and yet so near to adulthood...A crossroads."  
  
"Yes, very true. Though I must say, I never quite expected my old age to be quite this fruitful."  
  
Very slightly, the taiyoukai's ears twitched as his frame stiffened. Only Rin seemed to notice.  
  
"How have you been handling it, Rin?" Sango asked politely, ignorant of the lord's sudden interest in the subject.  
  
"I must say I agree with Miroku. I never expected that being this old would feel so good. My bones don't creak as much as they used to."  
  
Rin stopped in consideration. Turning a thoughtful gaze onto the loving couple, she felt a slight prick of envy. They had never truly shown their age. Sango was approaching eighty while the monk was already there, and yet they had all the vitality and appearance of a couple in their early sixties. Rin, on the other hand, had never once been fooled into youth. She looked every bit the grandmother she acted.  
  
Actually, come to think of it, even her age hadn't been apparent these last few years. She had watched as women from the village she frequented grew more weathered, the effects of time speeding up in what was usually the last years of their lives. In fact, most of her former acquaintances had passed on.  
  
"I know what you mean," Miroku was saying and she caught the conversation once more. "I don't feel a day over 70."  
  
That statement seemed to click in her mind and the former ward looked over to her lord who was still attempting to act nonchalant in his corner.  
  
However, the image failed for several reasons. For one, he had ceased writing, his brush hanging in mid air. As well, he seemed to be concentrating a bit too hard on the wall. His glazed eyes betrayed that he was actually seeing anything. And, most disconcerting of all, he was smiling.  
  
Her face dropped in realization as every clue fell into its proper place.  
  
"What have you done?" she whispered in shock. The lord's eyes refocused on hers and she barely caught a glint of determined victory before she fainted.

* * *

Her adoring fans were waiting outside, milling impatiently about the shrine grounds. But she did not want to go out there. While she still enjoyed her mock battles with the Demon Dummy, she could most definitely live without the post-fight autograph session.  
  
"Kagome, aren't you going?" her brother asked, clueless as to his sister's predicament. To Souta, she would always just be his kick-ass sister.  
  
She sighed in resignation. At least it kept her mind off of a certain demon lord. Well, off missing him at least.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going. Wanna help hold them off?" she asked in a rather sad attempt to add humor.  
  
"Only if you promise to introduce me to the crowd!"  
  
She smiled wistfully.  
  
"Sure deal."  
  
The demonstration went off without a hitch, as usual, and she let Souta soak up all of the attention he could. However, it all went downhill when the man approached. She instinctively knew the suit-wearing, slick haired man was bad news.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Higurashi," he began in formal, business tones. Closing her eyes with exhaustion, she waited for the man to spill his spiel concerning the 5 minute exclusive for his news program. While she was not surprised about the interview, seeing as how it had already been mentioned several times in the 2 months she had been 'practicing', she was a bit shocked at the vast audience. With this brief spot, she would be brought to the attention of almost all of Tokyo.  
  
She nodded her agreement and began answering his questions as best as she could. It was all for the shrine, she figured. Now that she had no school, no friends, and no present love, she lived to help the shrine.  
  
She sighed but wearily resigned herself to her fate.

* * *

The wizened woman sat silently as the car drove her from the airport. While the trip had been nice, it was wonderful to be returning home. Now that her 'life' in the United States was 'over', she could resume her position for a few years back in Japan before the cycle started again.  
  
All the moving was troublesome, but she figured her extended life more than made up for it. The knowledge she had accumulated, the success she had wrought...it was all very invigorating. And she was never alone. The vast family always made sure to kill off members in pairs or small groups, making the transition into the next 'life' easier. Soon she would be joined by Sango and Inuyasha, as they were the next on the list.  
  
Of course, this was not by accident. Years of discussion had produced no pinpoint on exactly what month, or even what year, Kagome could now be found. Time spent in the dungeon had thrown off everyone's reckoning and Inuyasha had never consciously considered the year he had been traveling to. As a result, they were next to clueless on how to find her.  
  
And timing was of the essence as the relationship that had formed between lord and miko had taken place in a relatively short amount of time. If anyone came too early, she would not be in love with the lord. Worse, if anyone dared distract her in the two years she was trapped away from the Feudal Era, Kagome might never come to terms with Sesshoumaru.  
  
She sighed. Even after all this time, she was still dumbfounded when it came to the contradictions of time travel. It was a rather screwy business. Sure, it was possible that whatever they did would only make what happened, happen, but no one was willing to risk it. Therefore, once spies had affirmed that Kagome had been locked into the present, all contact with the girl had been severed so as not to risk letting the secret out. They had gone to such extents that the majority of the family had fled to the Americas. However, now that the allotted time was over, along with a few months just to be sure, Rin was returning to her homeland to resume her job as Kagome's watcher.  
  
The home that was used consistently for the family's use was slightly stale from misuse but otherwise fine. All the bills had been paid and it had recently been renovated for the latest 'life'. It was all she needed.  
  
She almost felt her age today...well, at least her original age. For the first time in over a century, her bones were creaking. Maybe it was just nerves. Being this close...it was bound to make her feel tired.  
  
Rin left unpacking for another time and instead decided to spare the time for a bath. A long soak would do her good. If there was one thing she appreciated about this time, it was hot water. While she waited for the water to get blissfully steamy, she turned on the news for a quick idea of what was going on in town. She almost immediately dropped the remote in shock.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Even if her memory had faltered in her vast age, Rin would have recognized her. In addition, the news was kind enough to have her name printed along the bottom of the screen.  
  
It was possible that the haunted look in the young woman's eyes was a result of her two year stay away from the Feudal Era. It was possible that the shrine and consequently its miko could have been brought to the attention of the media on its own.  
  
But there was one detail that made Rin immediately know that the time was right. Even without listening to the story or paying attention to the dummy in the background of the footage, she would know.  
  
A white hilted katana was held tightly in her hand.  
  
How the phone got into her hand, Rin would never know. She only came back to reality when a voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's time, my lord."  
  
Silence.  
  
It could have been a rather intense moment. However, now that the original shock of the situation wore off, Rin was finally able to listen to what the television was actually saying about the miko.  
  
She broke into laughter.  
  
"You aren't going to like it," she said between bouts of laughter. She swore she could see his confusion through the phone. A plan formed in her mind. Why not after the sneaky trick he had pulled so long ago?  
  
"You still don't have a date for the ceremony?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Good. She's going."  
  
"Hn. I'll be there as soon as I can get business settled."  
  
He hung up before she could say another word.  
  
She smiled gleefully.  
  
After all these years, finally someone would be able to put the arrogant demon in his place again.

* * *

The crowd barely saw the swipe but they did witness the tattered sleeve fall to the ground.  
  
Applause was obviously in order.  
  
She smiled slightly. It was still not enough. These people...they thought she was a wonderful swordsman. But they wouldn't know good swordplay if it bit them in the ass.  
  
Kagome was tired and sweaty. The blue kimono clung to her body in the early summer heat, but still she refused to change. Maybe she could have a special kimono made for practice? It was a thought and with all the extra money coming into the shrine, there should be enough room for it in the budget.  
  
Wiping sweat from her brow, she made another pass at the Demon Dummy, doing the much loved 'Sock Bangs Slash' in which she once again revealed the dummy's forehead adornment. Sometimes she questioned why this particular move was a crowd favorite, but then, she'd never really understood them at all.  
  
She became aware of a strange movement in the beautiful katana. Accounting it simply to the trembles she occasionally got after practicing too long or thinking too much about her missing lord, she tried to get the weapon back under control. Unfortunately, it would have nothing of it. Instead, the shaking only grew stronger, intent upon gaining her attention. As it was, it also gained the attention of the crowd. This was a new part of the routine.  
  
A sudden force from the enchanted sword jerked her from her feet and she almost fell. However, she regained her balance in the following instant, though her ankles fiercely protested their extended use.  
  
The katana jumped again. She grew worried. Why would it be acting like this now, after three months of nothing? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
Putting all of her will into it, she pushed the sword back into her control. For a minute it ceased all movement. Letting out a shaky breath, she began to relax. So, of course, it was at that minute the once dormant weapon decided it had had enough of her control.  
  
Yanking her suddenly, the sword began to pull its master away from the mock battle. Kagome could only hang on for dear life.

* * *

So close....so very close....only to be stopped in traffic! O, the bastards would pay!  
  
Further thought concerning the engineers of the highway system was cut off when a sudden noise caught his attention. Looking around the small limo, he couldn't quite discern the location of the bothersome noise before it ceased. Resting back into his seat, he tried to forget it had ever crossed his mind.  
  
It was not to be. No sooner had he pushed the noise out of his thoughts than it began again, this time with more passion. This time, he had no problems finding it.  
  
He had proudly worn the sheath for the first few centuries. However, he became concerned after some time that something might happen to it, especially when the threat of war appeared continually. Therefore, to keep it safe from both thieves and wear, he'd resigned himself to keeping it in a display case. But even that was not enough. It being one of the few, and most personal, items containing her memory, he needed it close to his person. Though his 'family' considered him odd and the outside world considered him insane for doing so, the sheath was carried at all times with him. On business trips, it was first carried in special cases and most recently in padded briefcases. At home, it was kept in his bedroom, beside his bed so as to comfort him into sleeping, something he had difficulty doing since her untimely departure. On the road, it was displayed prominently in whatever vehicle he was in.  
  
Therefore, today the sheath was resting in its Lexan display case that had been specially made for his limo on top of the mini fridge. And today, for the first time in over 500 years, the sheath was trembling.  
  
He was close...so very close....but the damn traffic still wasn't moving. He was becoming terribly impatient as was the sword, if its increased movement was any indication.  
  
He never had a chance to decide his course of action. In a sudden spurt of incredible strength, the white sheath broke free of its bindings and shattered its Lexan case, heading for the limo's window. Crashing into freedom, the sheath wasted no time in seeking its master. The former taiyoukai followed in suit.

* * *

She was more than frightened of killing someone in the sword's haste to get wherever the hell it was going. Luckily, the katana seemed to pick up on that fear and did its best to avoid the pedestrians that littered the sidewalk.  
  
Kagome had long since shut her eyes in terror and so it was a complete and total surprise when the katana suddenly ceased its insanely fast progress and, with a click of completion, fell to the ground. Still in shock, she fell with it, her eyes still fiercely shut.  
  
Therefore, it was yet another surprise when her falling body was intercepted by two arms that quickly pulled her against a rather hard chest. Before she had the chance to even remotely catch her breath, her lips were assaulted by her savior. In an instant her eyes were open, trying to see exactly what was going on. However, understanding just wasn't going to happen while she was being so wonderfully distracted. As much as she wanted to release herself to her savior's touch, only one being reserved the right to treat her as such and even he faced her wrath from time to time. Wrenching herself from her captor's embrace, she wasted no time in slapping him.  
  
"I should have expected as much from you," the man said softly, with an air of arrogant compassion. It was almost as if he was restraining himself from further assaulting her.  
  
But that wasn't what grabbed her attention. Nope. Her savior's attire was higher in her mind at present, simply because it simply did not compute to her tired mind. It would have been silly in ordinary circumstances but presently it was downright ridiculous. The jogging suit was in pristine condition, the white unsullied by even the tiniest speck of dirt. The zipper screamed plated silver. The red pattern on the shoulder had to have been embroidered in silk. And was the material...no, surely it couldn't be. A tentative hand reached out to softly skim the surface. Yup, crushed velour.  
  
Letting her gaze travel upwards, she saw that his hair had grown almost into its former glory, though she swore a few random braids were peeking out of the mass. The moon was gone, she noticed, but for some reason the stripes remained. It was curious to say the least. But his eyes...o, his eyes were the same.  
  
"Wench," he stated simply.  
  
She'd had enough. The months of torment, the damn haunting song, the hours of practice, the swarm of teenage fans, the sword's little trip...without another word, she fainted dead away.

* * *


	25. The real 25 AKA 'The End'

**Inexcusable Nature  
**_Just A Starving Writer_

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope, not mine.  
_**Author's Explanation:**_ Well, this is it. I'm tired. But I'm thinking there will be a short, one-shot follow-up to this story. Just because I had an idea that couldn't fit. And it was funny. I think.  
Alas, thank you all for sticking with me these months while I worked on this ridiculous little story. It turned out much more worthwhile than I could have possibly dreamed.  
For the last time (for this story at least), mucho mucho love to all of my readers, mega infinity love to all my wonderful reviewers (I couldn't have made it without you). Shadow Dragon59, I've been to the end of the universe. It's in Houston, Texas. And Lewis Black RULES! Everyone else...GROUP HUG!  
Okay, enough. Here is the last installment of Inexcusable Nature.  
As always, enjoy if you can.

**_Updated 2.5.05:_** Chapter 19 and 27 stand alone ANs removed in preparation for massive review/edit.

* * *

**Part 25: Loose ends and the tying of them**

He should have expected as much from her. He should have seen it coming from a kilometer away. Still, he was surprised. Maybe he had planned for a slightly more welcoming exchange?

Sighing as he caught her falling body, the former lord managed to retrieve her fallen katana, now in its sheathed glory. As his assistant approached, he passed the weapon off to the lad, one of the more recent additions to the extended family.

"My lord, is it she?" the boy asked, the hope practically streaming off his body.

"Yes."

The young, blue clad miko in his arms shifted closer to the warmth of the former lord's chest. The two immortals watched in awe as she found a more comfortable position and sighed with contentment.

"What now, my lord?" the assistant asked without taking his eyes from the young woman.

"She returns home."

"I'll call the limo."

"No. That is not her home yet. I'll take her to the shrine. Call Rin and have her meet us there. But silence on all identities. I will explain everything when the time comes."

"Yes, my lord."

As the over enthusiastic assistant left, the former lord rearranged the rather inviting parcel in his arms and departed for the shrine.

* * *

Rin adjusted the pillows once more. Really, was it too much to ask that they buy the correct kind? Being a pseudo-grandmother for a rather large extended family for five centuries gave her a wee bit of specialty knowledge, especially in tapestries but especially in bedding. It may have seemed like a rather strange form of knowledge to possess, but then she was the head of the household and she had plenty of spare time.

Finally, content that she had done the best she could with the limited resources provided, the old woman sank back into the harsh desk chair to resume her vigil of the unconscious girl. The Almost Almighty Kagome slept on, unaware of her watcher, her present location in her slightly too feminine room, and exactly how close she had come to having a desperate taiyoukai shake her awake for a romantic encounter.

Upon arriving at the Higurashi homestead, she had immediately recognized the minor tell-tale signs of strain in her lord. She had always been skilled in reading the former lord but never had it been so important. The miko was a tender soul but had a rather vicious temper. The taiyoukai was hesitant to explain exactly what had occurred prior to her faint. Rin could only assume that he had fallen into old habits. To prevent any bloodshed or violence when the missing miko finally woke, she had ordered her lord out of the room. Suffice it to say, he was not happy.

Rin could only pity the poor young woman. She still remembered a time long ago, when Kagome was only a few short months younger, when she had repeatedly bandaged the miko's ankle. Now here she was, fending off a slightly antsy former taiyoukai from the very same young woman.

O, her lord loved the miko. There was no denying that. No male, human or youkai, waited 500 years for a woman if he did not love her. But still, the lord was unmistakably male and had needs that celibacy didn't cover. It was disturbing really. Though outwardly, he changed very little and rarely did more than would get him through each passing year, the former ward knew better. How many times had she stumbled across him reading the latest volumes of poetry? Of course, the instance where she found him reading a rather well illustrated copy of the Kama Sutra was scorched in her unforgiving memory. However, the more recent image of him pouring over the recent edition of Cosmo right before her supposed death in America was even more disorienting.

She sighed. She wasn't sure if the poor girl knew what she was getting herself involved in. Still, if she remembered correctly, and she always did, Kagome was the only one with a strong enough will to control the former taiyoukai.

Rin grinned maliciously. Maybe the family would finally get retribution for the stunt he pulled 450 years ago. A ten year feud had done nothing. There were still some members of the family that refused to speak directly to him. However, there was not much they could do now and after 10 years of verbal sparring, a truce had been called and conference gathered to decide what was next. And thus it was that the Immortal Rules came into existence. It was a rather detailed document, with more clauses than most governmental treatises. Odd though, since in the end, one who was given the choice to join the immortals had only to pass a short essay test and interview. Of course, Kagome was the exception to this rule. Of course.

Tired of the silence, the pseudo-grandmother moved to turn on the radio. She wasn't expecting it to be so loud and knew her charge was waking even before she lowered the volume to a suitable level.

"O kami, turn that horrible song off!" the miko groaned and Rin could only smirk as she shut off the radio. This was only getting better.

"What happened?" the miko mumbled even before she opened her eyes.

"You fainted, dear. You've had a long day."

At the unfamiliar voice, Kagome shook herself the rest of the way awake. Staring blatantly at the old woman, the miko tried to make sense of everything.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He had some business to take care of, and he wasn't helping you here at all. He was about ready to shake you awake, and I couldn't just let him. And I'm afraid he goes by the name of Kisho now."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. It was all too strange and a bit too much information to assimilate at once. Resuming her stare at the woman, she could swear there was something all too familiar about her.

"Who are you?" the miko finally asked in exasperation.

"O, no one of consequence. You'll find out everything soon enough. I believe I'll leave explanations to him. But not right now. If I hand you over to him now, you'll be out of reach for months. So, instead, once you are feeling up to it, we are going shopping."

Kagome only stared dumbly at her watcher. This was really, terribly too complicated. But then she remembered exactly who she was and what she'd been doing for the last three plus years. Comparatively, this was nothing. So instead of further contemplating the circumstances, she pushed it all back and leaped onto the one thing she did understand.

"Shopping?"

* * *

"How long have you known Ses..Kisho?" Kagome asked gingerly without removing her eyes from the beautiful dress in front of her. It wasn't quite a blue kimono...but it was beautiful none the less.

"O, you could say I've known him all my life," the older woman answered cryptically. The miko could only sigh before she pushed her confusion back and concentrated on the stunning attire in front of her. Her eyes caught the price tag and the cringe was inevitable, but then the woman had stated her budget was nonexistent, in that blissfully good way.

Turning her attention back to her companion, she caught the end half of mumbling.

"What?" she asked with dismay. "What's wrong with it?"

"Not nearly glamorous enough! The ceremony you'll be attending is at the height of style. You'll need to be in best form."

The young woman's eyes practically bugged out with that information. However, her companion failed to further elaborate and she was left guessing as to what event she could possibly be attending.

"So...has he changed any since the last time I saw him?" she fished instead.

"Not really. He's become more patient. You might say he became a scholar after you left. He's read almost all the books in existence."

Well, at least that seemed plausible. But still...was he the same being she had unwillingly fallen in love with? The white velour jogging suit wasn't a good indication.

"It's all superficial, really. The changes. He's the same, basically. He only had to adjust to the changes time, we all had to."

"But...we never really got along all that well. We're not very compatible. I mean, he's...an ass..."

"Kagome," the unknown Rin began in her best placating grandmother tone. "Five hundred years is a long time for one man to wait for a woman. But he did it without flinching. Do you know why?"

Kagome only shook her head.

"Because he loves you, silly. Even if he is an ass. But that's just who he is and you love it. Don't you worry about a thing. He's still the same pompous jerk you fell in love with, only now he has to live a fantasy. You'll understand soon enough."

That being said, the teary miko and grinning pseudo-grandma shared a hug before continuing in the search for the perfect dress.

Four hours, three autographs, one irrationally large sum of money, and one tailor session later, their search was successful.

Now they only had to find the perfect shoes.

* * *

Kagome didn't really understand any of what was going on. One minute she was practicing with her katana in front of an easily amazed audience and the next she was dressed in some of the most expensive clothing she'd ever seen, being flown first class to America so she could spend her first few hours reacquainting herself with her lost love at some sort of fashionable ceremony.

Pushing back the confusion, she tried to enjoy the in-flight movie. Alas, she couldn't lie to herself. It was only a matter of time before explanations were necessary or she'd simply explode into one large, messy, confused mass of former miko.

She was spared a tiny bit when she actually recognized the woman who picked her up at the airport.

"Well, it's been awhile, miko."

"Not that long, Kagura."

"Hmph. For you maybe."

They smiled warmly at each other. True, they'd never been the best of friends, but then sometimes mutual respect was even more valuable.

"Let me guess," Kagome began as they headed toward the baggage claim. "You're here to get me ready for this mysterious ceremony?"

"Of course. Who else could do it?"

"True. I just hope you can do something with my hair. It hasn't grown much since his last attack."

The women shared a companionable laugh, remembering the good ole days, back when things were much simpler. Kagura shook her head in pity at the poor unsuspecting miko. Things were only going to get more complicated before the evening was out. The entire family had been sworn to secrecy, on the situation, questionable identities, and the nature of the ceremony. Of course, the last order had come at Rin's request. If what the aged ward said was true, retribution would be theirs!

Perhaps it was time to test that theory? After seating themselves in the wind youkai's vehicle of choice – a rather wind resistant Hummer – the driver consciously turned on her cd changer, picking out her weapon of choice.

"Kami, it's here too! Can I not escape that horrible song?"

Kagura smirked with pleasure even as she changed discs. O, this was going to be really fun. She made it a note to invite all the family over to watch the proceedings. This was definitely going to be popcorn worthy.

* * *

Her dress was definitely going to be wrinkled, she noted. However, she decided then and there that she just didn't care. It was worth it. And it wasn't like anyone would notice. It was just some silly ceremony.

After a rather extended primping session with Kagura in an obscenely modern house, she had been led to a waiting limo which contained the apple of her eye. It had been 3 days since she had last seen him at all, and more than 3 months since she had spent any time with him. Thus it had come as no surprise that the first five minutes in each other's company was a strained and awkward silence.

Luckily they had gotten over that rather quickly and proceeded to make up for the lost time with a serious make out session. Despite her smudge proof lipstick, the former taiyoukai was already sporting several interesting smears that clashed merrily with his all white tux. Neither was about to complain.

The recently dubbed Kisho backed up enough to reach for two glasses. Yup, he'd had enough waiting. It was time to keep her forever before something could change her mind. Of course, there might be an argument later when she discovered what he'd done, but then he'd dealt with that before. Surely, nothing could be worse than the ten year feud. She'd understand, eventually.

"A toast," he stated, his formerly solid voice laced with an energy that hadn't been present before. "To finding you."

He smirked wickedly as she drained her glass, quite dehydrated from her recent activities. He could just let it be and spill his secret later, after the ceremony, but then, what fun would that be. At the very least, he had to somehow mention it.

"Immortality is nothing without you by my side."

To his credit, it took her a good few seconds before his words began to irk her.

"Immortality? I'm not immortal. You maybe, but...you do remember that I'm human?"

His artfully hid his smirk even as he casually turned his attention toward the window. It wouldn't be long till they arrived at the show. It would be an interesting evening, that much was certain.

"The woman in Japan. Who was she?" she asked instead, her mind working feverishly to figure out the puzzle that was laid out before her. Already pieces were starting to fall into place.

"I'm surprised you do you not recognize her. Though I suppose she was but a child the last time you were acquainted."

That was enough. That was all the information she needed. Eyes widening in understanding, her gaze was torn between the empty glass in her trembling hand and the nonchalantly eager former taiyoukai whose lap she was currently in.

"Rin?"

His widening smirk told her everything.

"And this?" she asked as she pressed the glass into his chest. His eyes met hers. The cool supremacy was in direct competition with the undying love and the battle made his eyes sparkle something fierce. It was crystal clear that taking her eternal life in his hands bothered him little.

So Rin was right. Despite his modern apparel, questionably fashionable hair, muted demonic traits (more than one of his experiments had proven successful), and new name, he was still the same arrogant Sesshoumaru-sama.

Without another word, she punched him squarely in the eye.

It had quite the opposite effect. Grinning predatorily, his arms closed around her, limiting her escape as he began to ravage her lips. Drawing back as well as she could, she slapped him.

He released her, more for sport than from weakness and she immediately scuttled to the other side of the limo.

"You were easier to handle with one arm," she noted dryly, even as her fury escalated to untested heights.

"Perhaps. But you will not always find two arms so unwelcoming."

She grimaced at the innuendo. It was possible that she could be deliciously and thoroughly pleased if she did not escape that damn limo soon. While that could be not such a bad idea, she was presently inclined to be angry.

Luckily for her, the slowing limo came to a stop and soon the door next to her opened and she was helped out before she had the chance to adjust her wrinkled attire.

Now Kagome wasn't entirely clueless. Despite her recent preoccupation with a missing demon lord, blue silk kimonos, and practicing with the strange little katana, she had occasionally been dragged away from the shrine for a day with her former friends, especially in the last two weeks or so since she became a local celebrity. Thus, she perhaps should have seen it coming that the 'glamorous ceremony' she was attending was none other than the VHTV Music Awards, a fact attested by the logo branding everything in sight that was visible even through the blinding camera flashes.

A hand on her stiff shoulder reminded her of her company even before the owner of said hand leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Welcome to the spotlight."

Now some people might have enjoyed a sudden introduction to the red carpet. However, after a few weeks of dealing with her own limited popularity, Kagome was not in the ranks of those people. If anything she had come to loathe being noticed at all.

And she was definitely being noticed here. Strange that. Shouldn't the attention be directed at the nameless celebrities around her? In fact, wasn't that 2Hot, the band that performed that damn song that plagued her? GAH! Even her escort was obviously important. It made her wonder exactly what he had been doing in the last 500 years...

The surprise was instantly wiped from her face when the imposing former lord nudged her forward. Immediately, she remembered it was he who had put her in such an uncomfortable situation with the cameras recording her every wrinkle, blemish, and lack of stature, not to mention she was already angry at him for some reason that for the moment escaped her.

Turning to her beloved tormentor, she unleashed her fury, momentarily forgetting the audience that was recording her every word. After all, she did have practice ignoring large groups of interested people, so maybe those practice sessions with the local media were coming in handy after all.

* * *

"O, I think it's coming! Hey! Guys!"

"Wow, she is really pretty..."

"Well, duh! Did you think Uncle would wait this long for someone ugly?"

"I dunno. I still can't believe anyone would wanna spend forever with him."

"Knowing Uncle, he didn't give her much of a choice."

* * *

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, effectively bringing all attention to her, quite the feat to accomplish, but not like she noticed. She was presently too busy fuming over the cold supremacy reflected in her love's eyes. Really, just because he was apparently famous, unquestioningly powerful, and achingly handsome, did he have to be so pompous, especially to the girl he proclaimed to love? 

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

"I assumed you would wish to spend eternity with me," was his cool response. It threw her for a second before she remembered the stunt he had pulled in the limo. Her anger increased exponentially. Well, if that's what he wanted to argue about, by all means, she wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

The hidden fox trembled beneath his illusion, mirroring the old woman seated next to him on the sofa. 

"Kagome is still scary," Shippou mumbled.

Rin merely nodded.

* * *

"You ASSUMED! Do you even REMEMBER who I AM!" 

All media personnel took a wary step backwards. Even without understanding Japanese, they could spot righteous outrage. Of course, that didn't stop them from keeping their cameras rolling. No one wanted to miss this.

* * *

"I like that dress," mumbled Eri through a mouthful of Ramen, undercooked to perfection. It was a guilty habit that she had passed onto her unsuspecting friends, except for the absent Kagome. 

"What are you talking about? It's so slutty!" Yuri exclaimed, scandalized.

However, before an all out fashion war could take place, their attention was drawn back to the TV.

"It looks like there is some commotion down at the far end of the red carpet, by arrivals. I think an argument is taking place..." the announcer stated as the camera attempted to hone in on its latest victims.

A collective breath was heard in the room.

"Is that..."

"No, it couldn't be..."

The camera zoomed in and focused on the arguing couple that seemed oblivious to the millions of spectators.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

"You are truly an idiot, wench," the former taiyoukai stated coolly, still amused with the argument but attempting to hide it under annoyance. It was no use letting her know exactly how much he had missed her. She would find out soon enough. 

"ME? ME AN IDIOT!" Stomping up to him precariously in three inch heels, she proceeded to slap the unsuspecting male yet again. She never heard the gasp from the crowd. "IF ANYONE IS AN IDIOT HERE, IT'S YOU! REALLY!"

The fuming miko stopped to take a deep calming breath before beginning her rant again, confident that at least part of what she was saying was getting through to her stubborn love if the odd flicker in his eyes was any indication. Still, he would not get away that easily.

"Is this the only way you can get a girl? Drug them into staying with you forever?" Her glare locked onto him and he unconsciously stiffened in response. "Well, maybe I don't want to do that."

* * *

"No..." 

"She didn't..."

"Oh, she did."

"Does she mean it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not, stupid!"

"But..."

"She's obviously in love with the bastard. There's no way she can turn him down forever."

"How can you tell?"

"Why else would she get that angry?"

* * *

Her words sunk into his overconfident heart and suddenly he was frightened. Now, the former youkai lord had lost control very few times throughout his extended life. In the past half century, that number had shockingly increased by two. First was the miko's ill timed departure from his world, resulting in his mass slaughter. Second was the day the miko was born. 

However, faced with loosing the girl he had worked so long for due to his own hard-headedness, he was ready and willing to loose control again. After all, it would be a waste to wait five hundred years only to be rejected.

"Kagome," he began, blatantly using her name in her presence for the first time. The crowd around gasped before furiously writing in their notepads. Neither arguing party noticed. "Do not say such things."

"Why? Why shouldn't I?" she sobbed, her fury having reduced itself to angry tears that would have ruined her mascara had it not been blissfully waterproof.

"Because you do not mean it."

"And how would you know? Huh? If you wanted a girl you could just boss around forever, you've got the wrong one! And now I'm cursed with this! How could you?"

"I could because I couldn't afford to loose you, damn it! I could because I refuse to live another moment without you!"

Her teary eyes lifted to look into his and for the first time, she saw a man and not an arrogant lord.

"What?"

"I love you, damn it, and I refuse to go another five hundred years without your annoying presence! No other will do!"

* * *

"Well, damn," rightly stated a silver haired hanyou, his eyes glued to the television. 

"Why don't you ever say anything romantic like that?" scolded a stylishly dressed wind sorceress.

"Because you're a bitch?" he asked with a smile.

"Bastard," she mumbled with a grin.

* * *

Kagome was reduced to incoherent utterings. It was quite possibly the sweetest and most ridiculous thing anyone had ever said to her. And he meant every word of it. Of course, she knew better than to expect him to spout poetry. Had he, she would have run screaming, knowing for sure that it wasn't the same being she had foolishly fallen in love with. 

Sesshoumaru, or more recently Kisho, had suddenly realized they had an audience for this personal moment, but considering his current profession, couldn't afford to be bothered by it. After all, the media fed off of discontent. If anything, this presented an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted.

"Can you speak English?" he asked the babbling miko who was still looking at him in loving shock.

"Yes," she answered unsurely, switching to the new language.

"Marry me," he half ordered, half pleaded.

* * *

"O, Kami!"

* * *

"About damn time!"

* * *

"She should say no." 

"WHAT?"

"Well, it'd certainly show him!"

"It's been 450 years. How long are you going to keep this grudge?"

"I spent 50 years as a child. I think I should hold onto it until I get some retribution."

* * *

"What?" she asked, hope shining rather brilliantly in her eyes. 

"Marry me, dammit!"

Now that was just too much like an order for her taste. Taking hold of her anger again, she crossed her arms and purposefully snubbed him, much to the delight of the media.

"Kagome!" the proud taiyoukai pleaded. "Marry me, please!"

And that one word was enough. Sure, they would probably always be at each other's throats, but there was simply nowhere else she'd rather be. Without warning, she ran and jumped into his arms, her legs swiftly wrapping his waist but not without a slight rip in her dress, the force of her unexpected attack pushing them back onto a recently arrived limo.

"Okay," she said, smiling brightly, before she forcefully kissed him

They were both too involved in their current activity to notice the applause of the crowd.

* * *

It was the highest rated awards ceremony of all time, and near the top for the most watched program ever. However, the causes of all this international attention were blissfully trapped in their own little world. Sitting in their assigned seats only two rows removed from the stage, the pair couldn't be happier, despite a ripped and wrinkled dress, lipstick smudges, and a blooming black eye. While they were the camera's favorite couple, no one caught any word of their odd discussion. 

"You're bruising..." she stated in awe as she tenderly felt the skin around the former lord's eye, the darkening color all the more pronounced by his natural paleness.

"A side effect of Immortality. It takes so much effort to stop aging that the body takes longer to heal ordinary injuries."

"Oh," she mumbled. "So, wait, that means we can still die?"

"Yes. A few have been lost," he stated solemnly, accepting her fingers as they laced with his and still managing to appear nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Who is still around?"

"Rin, as you noticed. My half-brother and Kagura and their bratty children. The monk and exterminator and the majority of their family. They have had a few casualties – a son, three grandchildren, five great grandchildren, and a some others."

"Wow...Shippou?"

"He spends his time entertaining Rin."

"What about Kikyou?"

"She died before it was ready."

"Oh."

"She seemed pleased with the life she had. It had already been discussed that she would not accept the gift."

"Well, I guess I can understand that."

They were silent, still ignoring the ceremony and instead soaking up the comforting presence of each other.

"Why are we here anyways?"

"It seems I've been nominated."

"Really? For what?"

"Songwriting."

"Hn."

"You doubt me."

"Of course. You never could get your death threats beyond 'Die.'"

"Hn."

"I can't believe I actually missed your odd sounds." Lightly kissing him on his cheek, she took the time to see what award was being presented.

"When do you go?" she asked finally.

"Next."

"Great."

"Are you in such a hurry to get me alone?" he stated with well hidden seductiveness. After all this time, he still had it.

"Aren't you?" she responded, accepting his bait.

As it was, they were so involved in their game that they almost failed to realize his new name was being called as he won an award.

"And the winner for best album songwriting is...Kisho Takahashi for the internationally bridging 'Eternity'."

The winner stood, with all the inherent dominance that none could match, holding out his hand for his lady to take. Surprising both Kagome and the crowd, he did not hesitate to scoop the miko into his arms and take her onstage with him. Setting her down beside the podium, he rested a possessive arm around her waist before addressing the theatre crowded with beautiful people.

"I would like to thank you all for finding my writing sufficient. However, the real praise belongs to the woman who will be my wife, Kagome Higurashi."

While most women may have enjoyed the applause, Kagome only scowled at her future husband. At least she was in no present danger of him losing his pompous nature.

"Thank you everyone, especially 2Hot for accepting my lyrics."

Taking his award in one hand and his bride to be in the other, he ruthlessly kissed the still scowling miko, quickly replacing her anger with happy acceptance. When he pulled away, she was more than slightly flushed and he was smiling with contentment.

The audience gasped at the difference. Where before there had been an imposing and coldly beautiful man, there now stood a drop dead gorgeous Adonis. It was said that around the world, at least 15 females of various ages fainted.

Of course, his chosen bride was one of the first to recover from the shock, just in time to listen to the last minute or so of the song compilation of 'Kisho Takahashi's' award winning work. Hearing a very familiar, much hated song, she once again turned on her love.

"YOU wrote THAT!"

* * *

After a moment of stunned silence, every occupant of the room, every last one of them immortal, broke into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Kagura smirked merrily while her husband giggled relentlessly.

* * *

"I think... retribution... will be yours," the girl told her companion between bouts of hilarity. 

The false twenty-something nodded gleefully.

* * *

"Ah, I am so glad we no longer receive Kagome's emotions," the aged former monk sighed happily. 

"Me too," his wife returned. "I don't think we would have survived tonight."

They smiled with contentment as the watched an unlikely pair continue a rather ridiculous argument on a lavish stage.

* * *

They were married within the week. Despite the intense pacing of the preparations, it was a rather beautiful ceremony. 

However, the miko was still out for vengeance for several acts of treachery at her husband's hands. Knowing instinctively where to hit him to make it hurt, she denied him the privileges of his marriage bed for 2 entire weeks. When she finally relented, no one saw her for a month. Thus it was no surprise that the pair's first child was born in no time.

While some, mainly the younger generations of the extended family, still could not understand the obvious attraction between miko and lord, those with more experience were willing to explain.

"It's all about equality," Sango explained as she removed chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "Of all the women in the world, only one could stand up to your Uncle and live."

The younger immortals nodded in amazement.

"I know you are thinking that it's completely implausible, and maybe it is. But that's just what Nature is. No one can help who they are meant for, who they love. All we can really hope for is that we'll find someone that can control us as much as we control them."

She sighed as her memories took her back to a time 500 years previously when she had laughed at Naraku in a disgusting dungeon after the evil hanyou insinuated a romantic connection between her loving friend and the vicious demon lord.

Ah, those were such simpler times.

But then, glancing at the television that was still fond of playing clips of the strange duo at the ceremony, and then turning her gaze to her family, she decided that perhaps the better times were now.

After all, old age was nothing if it meant a loving family and such an interesting relationship to watch.

* * *

**Fin.** (finally) 

...But wait! Tune in to **An Inexcusable Death** for a short follow-up to this story and see how the immortal famous life treats our favorite couple.  
Until next time, adios amigos.


End file.
